Leatherbound Secret
by Twin-Lance
Summary: Irvine's passed his SeeD exam and would like nothing more than his life to be as simple as fighting off terrorist groups and protecting public figures. Too bad there's something he hasn't told anyone, including Selphie. This is the second story in my "New Beginnings" Final Fantasy VIII series.
1. The Night to Change it All

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the computer, or the truck I drive. What do I own? *Looks around* I own the cat.  
  
Author's Note: This is the second story in the series I'm trying to create. It conjoins with my first story: Darkened Ice. You don't have to read one to understand the storyline of the other. Having said that; there are some things in Darkened Ice and this story that you will only understand if you read the other stories. I don't know how well you guys will like it. I just wanted to try it. All the stories will take place around the same time and all of the main characters will be included.  
  
Leather-bound Secret  
  
He gazed out at the moonlight reflecting off of the ocean's waves. The beach was a beautiful place to be on a nice night. Of course having a beautiful girl as company made it all the better. The wind blew a few strands of her hair into her face as he watched her stare at Balamb Garden. She snuggled in closer to him for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders and leaned on her for support. The garden that now sat before them was beautiful. She'd done a good job in helping to decorate it for the SeeD inauguration ball. She'd done a good job of dressing herself up too. She was stunning in her strapless blue evening gown. He leaned on her a little more, causing her to stumble a bit.  
  
"Irvy!" She squealed as he leaned on her further.  
  
"What?" He laughed at her innocently.  
  
"You're gonna squish me!" She laughed as her thin little legs began to give under both of their weight. He continued laughing when they both tumbled down onto the cool sand. He rolled over to face her. She brushed her hair out of her face brushed the strands out of his. "You could've squished me!" She played as she tossed a handful of sand at his chest. "I'm not that strong." The smile on her face spread from ear to ear.  
  
"Ya didn't have a problem holdin' me up last night," He teased as he raised up to a sitting position and pulled her up as well.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas!" She squealed. "Someone might've heard that!"  
  
"So what babe? I'm not worried about it," He leaned towards her and pulled her into a deep kiss. He could feel her wrapping her arms around his neck as she tried to close as much of the distance between them as possible. She smelled of vanilla; that was new. She normally wore white musk. Then, as quickly as he'd initiated the kiss, she broke it and stood up. He remained where he sat and watched her dust the sand off of her dress.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk?" She stated as she waited for him to stand up and join her.  
  
"Yeah, I do," He hesitated. "Just not out here." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked with her back towards the garden's front gates. They stopped and sat down on a bench just inside Garden. Irvine took her hands in his and looked at her intently. She smiled back at him, emerald eyes dancing. He felt her pull away a hand and straighten something up on his uniform. He wasn't suprised. She'd been doing that all night. Part of him thought that she was more excited that he was a SeeD than he was. He sat silent for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. "Sefie," He whispered shakily. "I don't know really how to say this. I guess mainly because I don't know how you'll react to it." Her face grew a little concerned and he realized that she probably thought he was going to propose to her. 'Great,' He thought. 'Now she'll be upset about two things.'  
  
"You can tell me anything," She said as her eyes searched his face.  
  
"I know, and I always have," Irvine looked down at the pavement before he brought his gaze back up to her. "I've never lied to ya about anything. And I've never mislead ya to believe somethin' that wasn't true." He grew silent again. "I know I come off as a flirt or ladies man to some people, I used to be. Or at least I used to make people believe I was." Selphie now looked utterly confused as to where the conversation was going. "I know some people still think I'm usin' ya but I'm not.....I'm not really gettin' to my point either."  
  
"Just say it," Selphie encouraged him. He looked down at the ground again but this time her hand caught his chin and raised it back up. She was now staring into his eyes. "Why's it so hard for you to tell me?" She had at first thought she was seeing things, but soon realized that his eyes were tearing up.  
  
"Because Sefie, I've looked for ya ever since we were separated at the orphanage and I don't want to loose ya now," He answered. She grew silent but still held his chin.  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends on which way you look at it," He was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. "I shoulda told ya a long time ago but I didn't." He pulled a hand back and reached inside his jacket to produce a small leather-bound book. She took it from him gingerly as if it would crumble between her fingers and looked up at him.  
  
"Is this a journal?" She asked.  
  
"In a way," He answered and took a deep breath. "It's also got some pictures in it." He pulled the thin leather strap that held it closed away so she could open it. "You're the only person that knows about this. I figured it was your right to know first." He pulled his hands back and placed them in his lap. For the first time in his life he was nervous about being with her.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the nearest lamp in the landscaping and turned to the first page. He involuntarily looked down at the ground as he waited for her to respond. Part of him wanted to snatch the book away and pretend it was nothing important, but she deserved to know. He inhaled deeply as he waited for her response. He managed to work up enough courage to look up, but she just stood still, staring at the book's pages. Irvine willed his legs to walk over to her even though they felt as if they were made of lead. He leaned on the lip of the landscaping wall beside her and waited quietly.  
  
"Toby Kinneas," She said softly. "I know that that's not your name," Her voice seemed to be a little uneasy. "And judging by the date below the name, he either died right before you turned seventeen or he was born then." Her voice became very silent.  
  
"He's a year, three months, and twelve days old if ya want to be exact." Irvine bit his lower lip. "He's my son." Selphie didn't even look up. She just continued to stare at the book in her hands. "I made a lot of mistakes when I was sixteen, but keepin' him was one of the few things I did right." Selphie looked up at him for a long moment before she spoke.  
  
"So where's his mother?" He could tell the words were hard for her to form.  
  
"I dunno. She didn't want him, and although I was only sixteen, it didn't seem right to just ..." Irvine quit talking, unable to complete the sentence. "Let's just say adoption wasn't somethin' she was willin' to wait around for."  
  
"What happened then?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I managed to talk her into lettin' me have him so long as I didn't press her for any money or anything later on down the road. That's why I'm a SeeD. I mean I want to be here with you, but I have to have a steady job so that can support him as well."  
  
Selphie stood silent for a moment as she closed the book and examined it's exterior. "Can I take this and look through it?"  
  
"Sure," Irvine answered. Selphie just nodded in thanks and then hurried inside before Irvine had a chance to try and escort her. She ran all the way to her dorm room on the verge of tears and fumbled with the key card to get in. After what felt like an eternity, the door slid open. She hurried inside and fell onto her bed; the leather-bound book held securely to her chest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It's just a start and I promise it will get better. Please be kind and review, and no flames please. Irvine may have seemed a little OOC, but think about what he had to let Selphie know. I'm sure that's no easy task. 


	2. West Bound Train

Disclaimer -I can't lay claim to the cat because she's gone off and hid in the neighbor's garage for warmth. With the wind chill being 9 degrees Fahrenheit, I'm not going after her so she can be there's for 12 or so hours. I own this Pepsi can in front of me, and the dog I hear in the backyard driving the neighbors crazy with her incessant barking. Damn I love that dog.  
  
Author's notes- I almost always forget this....but it's always the same.  
  
thoughts '...'  
  
spoken words "..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ jumps in time  
  
_______ -change in character/pov  
  
West-bound Train  
  
Selphie groaned as she rolled over under her thick comforter. She curled up into a little ball not wanting to be disturbed by anyone. Getting out of bed would mean that she'd have to face Irvine. She didn't know what she was going to say to him. She sighed as she opened her eyes when the door hissed open. 'Maybe that's him,' She thought to herself. After clawing her way out from under the oversized comforter that had somehow managed to engulf her in her sleep, Selphie fell out of bed and landed with a thud on the cold tiles of the floor. From her position, with one leg still ontop of her mattress staring up towards the ceiling, Selphie turned her head to her two guests who were definitely not who she'd expected. There was an awkward silence that Selphie wasn't sure how to break.  
  
"Isn't that Irvine's shirt?" Xu asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah so?" Selphie asked as she pulled her foot down from the bed, and stood up. There was a small thud that went unnoticed as a small book fell onto the floor and Selphie clamored across her small room to her dresser. Xu just shrugged. Selphie yawned as she pulled out a clean dress and looked at Quistis and Xu. "You guys are here early. I thought we were going to just meet in the cafeteria."  
  
"So did we," Quistis answered with a soft smile. "That was over two hours ago." Selphie's smile faded as she turned to the clock behind her that read 11:06.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She cried out as she looked at her friends in disbelief. "I can't believe I overslept this late! I need a shower," She said absently. As Selphie ran into the bathroom and turned on the water, Xu began inspecting her living quarters.  
  
"Xu!" Quistis hissed.  
  
"What?" The other girl smiled.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for evidence," Xu said as she glanced through the closet and then under the bed.  
  
"Does privacy mean anything to you?" Quistis asked as she folded her arms over her chest. Xu looked up at the taller blonde from where she was knelt beside the bed and shook her head.  
  
"Not when someone leaves their door unlocked." Quistis frowned at her friend. She looked like such a snoop down on the floor.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll only be a few minutes," Selphie called from the shower.  
  
"Take your time," Quistis answered as she continued to glare at Xu.  
  
"What?" Xu asked innocently as her dark bangs fell into her eyes. "I'm just trying to see if cowboy's been here lately."  
  
"It's not really any of your business," Quistis said as she turned from her friend and began looking at her outfit in the mirror.  
  
"Ooh, what is this?" Xu said like she'd won a small victory. Quistis was determined to block her out. Her friend's intrusive snooping would get her in trouble one day. Judging by all the stuff she'd gotten into in the past week, that day wasn't far away.  
  
"And to think the students here look up to you as a professionally oriented member of SeeD," Quistis sighed as she gave Xu a quick glance in the reflection to see her holding a book. Thinking that Xu had found Selphie's diary and was about to sink to a new low by reading it, Quistis turned and tried to swipe it from her grasp. Xu however, anticipated such a reaction from Quistis and ducked out of the way, just barely pulling the book from her grasp. Quistis shot her friend an perturbed glance and started to reach for the book again. "Her diary is not yours for reading!" She exclaimed through grinted teeth.  
  
"I don't think this is her diary," Xu's face scrunched up in confusion as she looked at the front page. She tilted the book so that Quistis could see it as well. "Who's Toby?"  
  
"What?" Quistis silently shrieked as the shower turned off. "She'll be out here any minute!" The former instructor took the book and looked at the handwriting.  
  
"This isn't Selphie's," She whispered as she flipped through a few pages and then shoved the book back into Xu's grasp. "Put that away!"  
  
Xu looked dumbfounded. "Why?"  
  
"Look below the name!" Quistis cried out. Her friend did as she was told and froze.  
  
"6 pounds 7 ounces...." Xu stopped talking and flipped through a few pages herself before looking back at Quistis. "That's a birth weight isn't it!" She cried out. Quistis just nodded quickly and turned to where Selphie was moving something in the bathroom. Xu stared at the book for only a second longer before she tossed it on the bed and took a step back. "What does that mean?"  
  
Quistis shrugged and watched Selphie come into the room. "Why don't you ask her? You seem to be the nosy one." Selphie squeezed the excess water out of her hair and dropped the towel by the wall. She picked up her brush and hairdryer and then stopped to stare at her friends. A grin crossed her face as she noticed that both of them were avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
"What?" Selphie asked. She watched curiously as Quistis jabbed Xu in the ribs with her elbow. Xu ran her hands down the front of her navy blue skirt as if she were trying to rid it of wrinkles.  
  
"We..." Xu paused at Quistis' glare. "I found that little book on the floor." Selphie paled as she looked over to the bed and then crossed her arms.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Irvine leaned against the railing along the wall of the elevator and watched the doors slide open. His conversation with Cid had been less fruitful than he'd hoped, but at least he had the headmaster's support. His fingers shifted the papers in his hand. No one would probably believe him when he told them he was applying to be an instructor. He could hardly believe it.  
  
"Hey man," Zell's voice startled him from his thoughts. Irvine looked up to see Zell and Fujin staring at him. He tilted his head to the side. They were really an odd couple; and Irvine wasn't comparing their heights. "Something wrong?" Zell asked as he lazily leaned against the railing behind him. Irvine caught Fujin casting Zell a quick glare and laughed. He and Selphie had made it a secret game to try and pair the people of Balamb Garden up, but even they hadn't come up with this match.  
  
"I just finished talkin' to Cid," Irvine said. Zell's eyes grew larger.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Zell was now standing up and fully alert.  
  
"Yeah, I just uh needed to talk to him about gettin' a license," Irvine paused to observe Zell's stunned face. "What?"  
  
"You're eighteen and you can't drive?" Zell looked like he was about to have a stroke. Irvine laughed when Fujin swatted him upside his head and rolled her eyes. "What was that for!?"  
  
"INSTRUCTOR LICENSE," Fujin said bluntly as she crossed her arms and looked back to Irvine.  
  
"How do you know?" Zell asked suspiciously.  
  
"PAPERS," Fujin pointed to the paperwork in Irvine's hand.  
  
"You want to be an instructor?" Zell scratched his head as he tried to imagine Irvine doing Quistis' old job.  
  
"Why not? I need to be here as much as possible," Irvine admitted. Zell looked at Fujin before turning back to the cowboy.  
  
Zell just cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. "I thought you wanted to do the field work."  
  
Irvine shrugged. "Changed my mind," Irvine quickly said as he shrugged off Fujin's skeptical glare.  
  
"ELABORATE," She said quickly.  
  
"Boy your not very trustin' are ya?" He joked and then continued. "'I just need a job that will keep me at or near the Garden at all times." Irvine stepped forward and waited for the doors to slide open.  
  
"Why?" Zell was now very interested.  
  
'I thought you had a short attention span,' Irvine though to himself. The doors started to crack. 'Finally.'  
  
"Come on man!" Zell begged. "We're all friends here."  
  
"I have a son. He's a little over fifteen months old," Irvine answered as he tilted his hat back.  
  
Zell stood in shock. "No way you have a kid! I mean, you're really a parent!?" Irvine smiled light heartedly as he took in the suprised looks of the underclassmen who were waiting to get on and just happened to stumble onto the conversation. He quickly made his way through them and started walking toward the garage. "Wait up! Where are you going?"  
  
"A place called Blue Gales. It's a little town about ten miles from where Galbadia Garden used to be. I have to go pick him up there," Irvine said as he continued walking. "I'm running late, the train'll be leavin' soon." Irvine said as he pulled out a set of keys.  
  
Zell stood dumbfounded and turned back to Fujin. "Do you think he really has a kid?" She just rolled her eyes at the question and walked off.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Selphie sighed aloud. Irvine wasn't in his room, and Xu was following her closer than a tabloid reporter. She cast a glance to her taller and nosier friend. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was still uneasy about the situation with Irvine, she probably would've made her leave. It was then that she saw Zell trying to beat the lunchtime traffic to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Zell!" She yelled from the dormitory entrance. He froze and looked around like a deer stuck in headlights. She and Xu hurried over to him before he dismissed her shout as his imagination and went to eat. "Hey," She said as she caught her breath. "You haven't seen Irvine today have you?"  
  
"Like ten minutes ago. He was going to the train station," Zell answered. Selphie took off running without another word with Xu close on her heels. Zell just shrugged to himself and made a run for the hot-dog line.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last warning bell sounded as the train departing from Balamb prepared to leave. Irvine paced around the SeeD car in nervousness. He wasn't nervous to see his son, he couldn't wait. He was afraid of how the other's might respond whenever he brought him back to Garden with him. Irvine spun on his heel and continued pacing. Headmaster Cid hadn't looked too pleased whenever he told him that he had a child. In all seriousness, it looked to Irvine that Cid was distraught. 'He was practically a father to me. I guess I wouldn't have been to pleased if my kid told me that he had a child before he was married,' Irvine laughed at thought. 'Toby better not come up to me with news like that. Does that make me a hypocrite?' His thoughts were interrupted when the train jerked, and then started to pull out. He gave a quick glance to the paperwork he'd yet to finish filling out. Irvine sighed and then slumped down on the along the wall. The corner of a well worn magazine stuck out between two of the cushions, catching his attention. Slowly, he pulled it free and froze at the image on the front page. It was Laguna. 'Selphie'd kill for this thing,' He smiled to himself. He read a little further down and laughed out loud. It was then that the door slid open and Selphie stepped in. Irvine dropped the magazine and stood up awkwardly.  
  
She didn't make eye contact at first, but when she did she smiled. He could tell it wasn't forced and thus smiled himself. She took a few steps towards him and then wrapped her arms around herself and stood silently.  
  
"I'm still not sure exactly how I feel about this whole situation, but I'm not mad at you or anything," She looked up at him to see his reaction. A broad smile crossed his features as he ran forward, startling her, and pulled her into a bear hug. She noticed for the first time that he was just wearing a SeeD issue navy t-shirt and black pants that would've made Squall jealous.  
  
"Does this mean we're okay? I mean generally speakin' of course," His eyes seemed to plead with her to say yes. She stared up at her cowboy. He just looked vulnerable. It had to be the eyes. Those eyes would be her undoing; she smiled at the thought.  
  
"Yeah," Selphie answered much to his relief.  
  
"Come sit down Hun," He motioned to the couch. She smiled and sat down taking an instant notice of the magazine.  
  
"Timber Maniacs journalist goes missing after alleged sorceress encounter. Full story on page six," Selphie began laughing aloud. "Is this yours?" She looked up to Irvine who was still trying to figure out where to put his paperwork so he wouldn't loose it.  
  
"Nah," He chuckled. "I just found it. Thought ya might like it." Irvine settled for tossing the papers on the bed and then sat next to Selphie. "Sounds like the makings of an interesting story," He joked.  
  
"Mm hm," Selphie replied as she leaned against him and opened it up to page six. Irvine wrapped his arm around her shoulders and stretched his legs out. He wasn't sure how things would fall into place once he had Toby, but for right now he had the company of his girl and wasn't going to dare take it for granted. He tried to read along with her about what supposedly happened to Laguna, but fell asleep with his head leaned on hers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goatmam - Hey I know you! Thanks for reviewing this story as well!  
  
Lady Pyrefly - There is no way I could set out and write a romance story with a sad ending. Especially if Irvine's in it. Even Darkened Ice will be happy. Not that its really really sad, cause its not...but even it'll be happy.  
  
Zencreation - Here's chapter 2! I hope you read my other's as well. As soon as I finish Darkened Ice I'll start on the third story. I hope I can make them all work together.  
  
Ameli Stoncius - Glad you liked it. I was hesitant to just jump into the situation like that, but taking it back too far might've hindered the story. I don't know what I'm trying to say anymore....*rubs temples* I should go to bed.  
  
Son of Sephiroth - Thanks! Glad you like my stuff.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you guys like this story. I plan to make it more interesting. I just have to get everything set up and then this thing will take off......I hope. Anyway, please review. It really makes me happy and it'll make me update faster. 


	3. Blue Gales and Hazel Eyes

DISCLAIMER: Let's face it. I have a soft spot for Cowboys. I think I have a soft spot for most of the FFVIII men, too bad I don't own them. *Sighs*  
  
Author's notes: The only things I think you need to know is that spoken words are shown with "..."  
  
thoughts '...'  
  
jumps in time ~*~*~*~  
  
Blue Gales and Hazel Eyes  
  
Irvine put the car in park and leaned back in his seat. He quietly took in the all too familiar surroundings of where he'd grown up. Across the street from where they sat in a banged up rental, was the town's first cafe. Down a few hundred feet from it was the second. He smiled as he remembered growing up in this small place. The simplicities of this backwards country town hadn't seemed so simple when he was little. Next to him, Selphie moved to try and get a better view of what he was so amused with.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
"Ah its nuthin'. Just rememberin' when I was little, and the owner's of those two cafe's used to fight with each other," He looked over to her and grinned. "There are only about eighty people who live here, so competin' for customers was a real hassle. Every time one owner would lower a price, the other guy would come knockin' on his door with a double barrel because it was takin' away his business."  
  
"They would fight over coffee prices?" Selphie raised both her eyebrows, making him laugh.  
  
"Why sure. They usually got arrested about once a month. Problem was there's only one jail cell in this place, so the police would handcuff one to one side of the cell and one to the other. And for the whole night they were in there, they would fight about how the other was tryin' to put them outta business or steal their wives," Irvine shook his head at the thought and then looked out the passenger window.  
  
"I don't know," Selphie sat back in her seat. "That sounds like small town gossip to me."  
  
Irvine feigned hurt and insult as he stepped out of the car and walked around to her door. With a hard tug, the door fell open. "I'll have ya know lil' lady that what I just told ya wasn't based on some small town gossip, but rather the ears of two nosy little boys." Selphie shook her head and looked around at the small little houses that lined the cobblestone street. "I was one of those boys," Irvine added for her amusement.  
  
"I'm not surprised Irvy," Selphie said as she examined the chipped paint on an unreadable sign. "What is this place? You didn't leave Toby at an orphanage did you?"  
  
Irvine was taken aback. "No way," He pulled his hat down over his eyes as he lead her towards the buildings' door. "This is the jail house."  
  
"You left him at a jail house!" Selphie looked mortified, in a cute way. Irvine grinned as he opened the door for her.  
  
"No Sefie dear, I didn't," He whispered as he stepped in behind her and took in the sight of time's handiwork. The floor was warped in places, and he noticed that a few boards were missing in the corner. The once mustard colored walls were now faded to a dull yellow, tainted beige with dust and grime. He watched Selphie examine the old oak desk in the corner. She picked up a pair of handcuffs that looked rusted. Irvine stepped up behind her, noting how the floor gave a little with each step, and turned her to face the lone cell. She stared, wide eyed at the old iron bars of the jail cell and quickly noted the two sets of handcuffs dangling from opposite ends of the bars. She looked at Irvine who shrugged in an I-told- you-so fashion before looking some more around the room. "I left him in the apartment above the jail house," Irvine finally added onto his previous statement. He didn't give Selphie time to respond before he casually and carefully made his way into a back hallway and up the staircase along the wall. "Be careful. Last time I was here that banister was loose," Irvine warned.  
  
"Okay," Selphie said as sudden worry swept over her. Was every building in this town in this condition. Was this the kind of setting Irvine had grown up in? She watched as he knocked twice on the door at the top and waited. After a few minutes, a girl, Selphie assumed was close to her age answered.  
  
"Irvine?" She asked.  
  
"Hey Jenny," He smiled. "I'm here for Toby." She nodded and handed him a bag.  
  
"You can come on in if you want, but Max has got most of the kids outside. You can use this door here if you want?" Jenny said with a strong draw. Irvine smiled and nodded and then motioned for Selphie. He stepped inside the clean little apartment and looked around.  
  
"This place looks good," He stated as he examined the polished wood floors and the new windows and paint.  
  
"We started to remodel downstairs but last spring's flood nearly wiped away all of our progress. This place is a flood plain," Jenny answered.  
  
Irvine nodded in understanding, knowing all to well about the floods that ravaged the area. "Jenny, I want to introduce ya to my girlfriend Selphie. Selphie, this is Jenny. She used to be an old bully of mine. Now she's the closest I'll ever have to a sister-in-law. ...She married the second nosy little boy," Irvine added for good measure. Jenny and Selphie shook hands and smiled at one another while Irvine opened the door to his left. Selphie diverted her attention from the girl next to her to the small child asleep on a pad on the floor.  
  
"That's Isaac. He's Max and mine's," Jenny answered Selphie's unasked question. Irvine motioned for Selphie to follow him outside so she did. She was suprised to step out of the apartment and onto soil. She looked around curiously and realized that all the buildings on that side of the street were built into the side of a hill. Irvine put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the top of the hill. They both looked around until they saw a guy, no older than Irvine playing with a small girl. Irvine grinned at Selphie before adjusting his hat.  
  
"This isn't making you uncomfortable is it?" Irvine asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
She shook her head. "I just want to see him." She hadn't totally lied. The thought of seeing a child that was Irvine's was a bit unnerving because it wasn't hers as well. She wasn't uncomfortable being there, but she was upset that Toby was going to become a big part of Irvine's life that she had no part in.  
  
Irvine released her from his grasp and trotted down the hill side, leaving Selphie walking slowly behind. He stopped whenever he reached Max and the two hugged each other briefly in greetings. Selphie stopped and sat down on a boulder that was about twenty feet away from the two guys. From where she sat, she could hear their voices clearly, and she resolved to listening in on them.  
  
"He still don't walk even though he's old enough to at least be able to try," Max told Irvine. "Jenn says that he's smarter than we all realize. She says that he's been waitin' for you to get back so ya could see it." Max shrugged as the little girl began tugging on his pants leg. Max turned his attention to the little blonde as Irvine slowly knelt down to the small boy that sat on an afghan blanket, playing with a stuffed animal. Selphie clenched her jaw and took a deep breath as she slowly walked around to see Irvine's facial expression as he talked to his son. She dropped to her knees in the blowing green grass as she watched Irvine help the little boy stand up. It was odd, seeing Irvine like this. His gentle nature was still there, but he just appeared more grown up. The breeze blew her hair into her eyes, and she used both hands to hold it back. There was no way she could miss a moment. She fell back into a sitting position as she watched Toby pull at Irvine's hat and succeed in removing it. She smiled at the sight of him leaned against Irvine's inner thigh as he tried to balance standing up while putting on the hat himself. When he finally succeeded, he grasped both ends of the hat's brim and pulled them down to further cover his already engulfed head. From where she sat she could see Irvine's eyes gleaming. It was then that she realized that although Irvine loved her, and was a member of their gang back at Balamb Garden, this had been his life before they'd been reunited. Toby had been everything.  
  
Irvine looked up at her and motioned for her to come over. Selphie noticed that Max had decided on going inside so as not to disturb them. She stood up nervously and slowly made her way over to where he was crouched down. His life revolved around this little boy but she secretly hoped that he'd made room for her in it too.  
  
'Of course he has,' She mentally scolded herself. 'He wants me here.' She knelt down beside Irvine and let him pull her close to his side. Toby picked that opportune moment to pull throw the hat off and look up at his father. He then shifted his gaze to her. Selphie froze in dismay. The little boy leaning back while looking up at her was the spitting image of his father. His fine whispy hair was a little lighter than Irvine's, but he had the same beautiful hazel eyes. He reached a dirty hand up to her face, but his arm was too short to reach. Selphie continued to stare at the baby until he leaned so far that he stumbled down. Of course Irvine caught him so he didn't hit his head, but Selphie still sat unmoving. Part of her was jealous that she couldn't have been his mother. She had to smile as Toby pulled himself once again into a standing position by holding onto Irvine's leg. "He's beautiful," was all she was able to say. Irvine pulled her into a hug with his right arm while he made sure to steady Toby's attempts to stand on his own with his left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Despite Jenny and Max's best attempts to keep them in Blue Gales longer, Irvine insisted that they needed to leave if they were going to catch the train. Selphie sat quietly on the couch, legs crossed. still flipping through the magazine she'd taken from the previous train. Irvine looked up from the application papers he was trying to make sense of to check on Toby who was sitting on the floor, content with drooling on his hat. He then cast a glance to Selphie who seemed lost in her newly found treasure.  
  
"It's a good thing I didn't reserve a room back in Blue Gales," He said softly as he pretended to review the paper in his hand.  
  
Selphie looked up abruptly. "How come?"  
  
"Ya might've stolen the towels like you stole that magazine," A wry smile crossed his lips as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Selphie seemed at a loss for words as he turned to face her. She closed the magazine and ran her hand across the front of it. "Did the towels in Blue Gales have Sir Laguna on them?"  
  
"I sure hope not," Irvine laughed at the idea.  
  
"Then no worries!" Selphie hopped up to sit on her knees, hugging the magazine, while a broad smile crossed her face. Irvine raised an eyebrow as he watched her. He sat his papers on the cushion beside him, scooted over to her, and wrapped his arms around her in an exaggerated hug. Selphie toppled backwards, nearly causing them to fall off of the couch. They lay there laughing so hard their sides were hurting.  
  
"I love ya Darlin'," Irvine announced over her giggles. Selphie ran her hands above his shoulders and around his neck, the magazine falling to the mercy of a now curious Toby.  
  
"I love you too," She whispered as she pulled his ponytail out and let his hair fall loose. She raised up and pulled him into a kiss. For a few long moments, they both forgot where they were and what was going on. A ripping sound startled them both back to reality.  
  
"Toby!" Irvine quickly reached down to the boy and pulled the magazine from him. "No! Give me that!" He handed the slightly mangled magazine to Selphie as he slid off the couch and down to the floor. Toby's eyes grew shiny as he pooched out his lips and looked down at the floor.  
  
The image before her tore Selphie apart. "Its okay Hun," Selphie said quickly as she placed a hand on Irvine's shoulder. He looked up at her and then back at his son. Selphie could barely stand to watch the situation, they both looked so pathetically miserable. Irvine was trying to be a stern parent, when she knew he had no experience and too soft of a heart; and Toby was sniffling on the floor, wanting nothing more than a hug. "Irvy! He's just a baby! Let him know he's not in trouble," Selphie whined as she fought the urge to take matters into her own hands. Toby wasn't her baby, but he was a baby nonetheless; and she wasn't going to ignore him for much longer.  
  
"Toby," Irvine said. The baby kept looking down but edged a little closer to Irvine's lap. "Toby!" He said a little sharper, forcing the boy to look up at him. "Come here," Irvine smiled gently. Selphie fought the urge to cry and hop into Irvine's arms as well whenever Toby curled up in Irvine's lap and whimpered quietly. "Stop that. You're not in trouble." Irvine said soothingly. "It's going on ten. He needs to get to sleep." Selphie nodded in understanding and watched Irvine put the little boy on the bottom bunk bed.  
  
When they finally reached Balamb Garden that night, Irvine walked Selphie to her dorm while cradling the sleeping Toby in the crook of his arm.  
  
"Good night," Selphie said quietly to avoid waking Toby.  
  
"Sleep tight Darlin," Irvine answered as he kissed her lightly on the lips. He waited until she'd shut the door before he started walking to the elevator. Irvine knew it had to be going on eleven if not midnight, but Cid had specifically ordered him to bring Toby by before he retired for the evening.  
  
Groggily, Irvine pressed the third floor button and waited while the elevator slowly made it's way up. When the doors opened, he was suprised to see Cid's door open, and he hesitantly stepped inside. To add to Irvine's initial shock, Quistis was sitting around a corner table talking nonchalantly to Seifer. They all turned when they heard his first few muffled steps on the carpet and he froze. Awkwardness was not a feeling he had dealt with much in the past. He preferred taking everything in a steady stride and letting everything work out. Cid looked up at him and greeted him with a warm smile that Irvine was accustomed to, and was hoping to see when he showed him Toby. The older man examined the sleeping baby, but didn't touch him. He then looked to his wife who ran her thumb and forefinger through Toby's whispy hair.  
  
"He's so beautiful," Edea whispered as she continued to admire him. Irvine was starting to get the feeling that if he wasn't careful, she might try and snatch Toby so she could raise him herself. Irvine smiled at the compliment, and then he noticed Quistis. She looked different than she did just moments ago. Her eyes were screaming out everything her facial expressions were trying to hide. He saw a mild bit of disbelief mixed with what he thought was longing and sadness. Was he really looking at Quistis? Something about her seemed so different. Cid said something inaudible to her, and she smiled in acknowledgment.  
  
Irvine tried to convey his concern through his eyes but she turned away and walked over to his side in a hesitant motion. "Selphie'd told me, but I never would've believed it until now," A smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "It's late, I'm going to bed. So should all of you. There are classes tomorrow, not to mention a Garden to run," Quistis picked at Cid in an almost daughterly fashion.  
  
"I'm afraid that's Squall's job my dear," Cid answered as he adjusted his glasses. Quistis rolled her eyes lazily in defeat and left the apartment. Irvine turned to watch her go while Edea kept fussing about how adorable Toby was. In the far corner where'd Quistis had been talking earlier sat a slightly annoyed Seifer. Irvine watched with a bit of anxiousness as the former knight eyed his son and then shook his head.  
  
"Hey Matron, it's past midnight. Isn't it past due for little cowboy there to get to bed?" Seifer finally spoke. Edea pulled her hand away.  
  
"I suppose," She smiled sweetly at Irvine. "You should've told me if you were feeling tired." Irvine nodded to her, and noted Seifer shaking his head as he collected Hyporion.  
  
"I meant the baby," Seifer mumbled under his breath as he walked past. Irvine had to grin at the statement because it was obvious that Edea hadn't caught it.  
  
"I'll let you go on to your dorm," Edea continued. "Do you need anything? If you do I'll be more than happy to help."  
  
"Ah uh, no," Irvine answered. "Right now I just need to get some sleep."  
  
"All right then. Good night."  
  
Irvine had reached his dorm room door before he realized that he'd forgotten to give Cid his papers. Part of him wanted to run them up there quickly, but his more convincing part was ready to collapse on his twin sized bed. The door slid open to reveal his plain dorm room, set apart by the unused ones by only a guitar and a few jars of baby food on the desk.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, here's chapter three. Hope you guys like this chapter. I spent a lot of time on it. Although I doubt any of you would have known this, Blue Gales was a town mentioned in the Reunion story that I removed about a month back. Also, I left hints to another one of my stories in this chapter......but I can't tell you guys everything. Anyway, please review. Let me know what you thought. It really means a lot. 


	4. Unexpected Organization

Disclaimer: Although I don't own Irvine or Final Fantasy VIII, I do own little Toby.  
  
Author's note: My hand hurts from typing so much before I let it heal. I hurt if when I fell down a few days ago. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. For those of you who don't know;  
  
thoughts '...'  
  
spoken words "..."  
  
~*~*~*~ lapse in time  
  
________ change in pov  
  
Unexpected Organization  
  
No matter how hard she tried, there was no way that minute and nearly invisible wrinkle was coming out; regardless of how many times she pulled at it. She sighed in defeat and leaned against the wall. In reality it was just a distraction she'd come up with to stall herself. All she really had to do was knock on the door. Sure it was still early, but her Irvy would be up. She cast one last glance down the empty corridors before she quickly reached out and rapped on the door. She pulled her hand away and placed it at the small of her back in a nervous gesture.  
  
'What if I just woke Toby up?' She began to worry. She tapped her foot lightly on the floor as she waited for a response. When she received none, she made sure no one was looking, and pulled out a copy of Irvine's key card. She inserted it and waited while the door slid open. The sight before her was heart rendering. Irvine was asleep but only halfway on the bed, with Toby sprawled out between him and the wall. She stood in a dumbfounded shock as she stared at them.  
  
As carefully as someone with Selphie's grace could, she walked around his room. She knew he wouldn't mind her being there but she still didn't want to wake him. The little jars sitting on the edge of his dresser caught her attention. They looked worn, if it were possible for glass jars to look that way. With the tips of her fingers, she pulled at the label on one of the more worn looking jars. Part of the label peeled off in her hand and she stared at it blankly. Her first impulse was to check the expiration date, then to make sure the seals were still good. It was odd, they didn't look like something he'd just bought. She carefully sat the jar back down and then cast Irvine a glance to make sure he was still asleep. Selphie opened every drawer, searching for something undetermined. Quietly stepping past his guitar she looked in the closet. What few belongings he had; a few changes of clothes, a SeeD uniform, and his arsenal of rifles, were of no use in caring for a baby. She stopped at the rifles. They would have to be moved. He might be a father, but it was obvious he still had a lot to learn. She secured the closet doors with his desk chair to insure that Toby wouldn't be able to get in, and then hurried out of his dorm. Inwardly, she knew something like this was going to happen. She had a lot of planning to do.  
  
Selphie rounded the corner of the dormitory hall and main hall, sliding a little sideways and nearly taking out another SeeD in the process. He yelled something to her, but she ignored it. She had to find who she was looking for before he went on duty. She ran as fast as her short legs could take her. She hadn't run like this since her SeeD mission when she had to cover for Nida and ended up pulling him out of a tight situation. Walking out of the cafeteria, alone like always, was the person she needed to talk to.  
  
It was aggravating that she had to rely on other people because most of Garden just thought she only cared about throwing festivals and parties. She wasn't taken seriously anymore. Sure Squall was respected and admired by nearly everyone in Garden, but she wouldn't be able to get his help easily. Quistis would be so absorbed in her work that she would inadvertently blow her off, and Rinoa was busy wrapped up with caring for Squall. Who did that leave to help her. It surely wasn't Seifer or Zell, those two couldn't stop competing and fighting with one another; as odd as that sounded. She was left to rely on one of the most unlikely people. Balamb Garden's own late blooming flower. The most unlikely SeeD candidate that somehow managed to make SeeD, and spent most of his energy trying to avoid notice.  
  
"Nida!" She cried out, startling the reserved young man. He stood staring at her as if he were debating on making a run for it. She came to a sudden stop in front of him, nearly knocking the coffee from his hands as she leaned on her knees to catch her breath. He stared at her suspiciously as he held his cup out of her way. She panted a few more seconds as she tried desperately to catch her breath.  
  
"Selphie?" He asked in a concerned tone. He glanced from side to side as if checking for her pursuer. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I need you help," She regained some of her composure and straightened her dress as she stood up. He looked uneasily at the elevator. "I promise I won't make you late." He cast her a skeptical look. She tilted her head to the side. He and Quistis were a lot alike, except where she became annoyed whenever her schedule was disrupted, he became paranoid and nervous. There was something psychologically wrong with him, at least that's what Selphie thought anyway.  
  
"I need to get to the bridge," He tried to avoid her.  
  
"Nida! I need your help!" She cried out. "Remember on the mission you told me that if I ever needed anything anytime you'd help?" She thought back to the mission where they'd been ambushed by two soldiers just off the shore and she prevented one from slitting Nida's throat open. She'd always remember the look in his eyes, he wasn't scared. It was just stoic disbelief. What scared her was that he was almost daring the soldier to do it. He'd been relieved whenever she saved him, but from what she'd seen, she really wondered about him. Maybe he just wasn't afraid of death, who knew?  
  
"What do you need?" He asked, bringing her from her thoughts. She looked up at his black eyes that looked back at her expectantly.  
  
"Have you heard that Irvine has a son?"  
  
He nodded. "Just about everyone has; courtesy of Xu."  
  
"Okay, Irvine needs help," He narrowed his already squinted eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it the baby? He's not sick is he?" Nida's sudden concern shocked her.  
  
"No, no," Selphie quickly answered. "It's just that Irvine doesn't have anything to care for him, except three jars of food." Nida narrowed his eyes again, but his facial features began to soften.  
  
"He has nothing. No diapers, clothes, a crib, nothing?" Nida raised a brow in disbelief. Selphie shook her head. "Give me four hours. I can get some people together."  
  
"What are you planning?" Selphie was very curious, not only had she not come up with a plan yet, but Nida had beat her to the punch and taken a lead position. "Irvine will deny he needs help. I think its a pride or self reliability thing."  
  
"Then don't ask him," Nida was shocking her even more. "How old is he?"  
  
"Toby? He's 15 months I think. Why?"  
  
"Get a hold of your friends, and tell them to go shopping," He glanced at his watch and winced. "If I know Quistis, she'll want to be the practical one and get a crib. Tell her she can't. That's my department."  
  
"Oh! It could be like a baby shower!" She exclaimed and began hopping around. "But how do we get it in his room so he can't object?"  
  
"Create a diversion, a distraction; I don't know. Just make sure that he's not there between noon and two." Nida was beginning to fidget uneasily. "I have to go." He hurried off, settling for throwing his coffee away so he could run. Selphie checked her own watch. He had thirty- six seconds before he would be late. "Oops," She said to herself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Three and a half hours later.....  
  
Irvine answered the phone while keeping a close eye on Toby. The boy was obsessed with his hat. Irvine grinned as Toby pulled it over his head again.  
  
"Hello?" Irvine asked, causing Toby to turn his head quickly and fall down. He'd been trying to walk all day, and Irvine wasn't going to miss it because of a phone call. "I'm kinda busy," Irvine groaned when he realized it was Zell. 'Its not my fault he's been confined to his room. It was him who repeatedly broke the Doc's orders, trained and infected a few of his injuries.' Irvine thought to himself. "Look, I can't just come runnin' like I used to. Kids change things," Irvine protested. Toby, now infatuated with his father's raised voice, staggered across the room and clamped onto his leg. Irvine stood in complete shock. "Haha! Yeah! That's my boy!" Irvine shouted, momentarily forgetting all about Zell who was on the phone. The receiver fell from his hand and landed on the floor, shattering in the process. Irvine ignored it as he scooped his son up and tossed him up in the air. Toby's smile reflected his own as he held him in a tight hug. Irvine knelt down and sat him on the floor again. He then ran across the room, near his open door, and sat down on his knees. "Come on Toby," He encouraged. "Come to Daddy."  
  
When Toby shakily found his feet and staggered a few steps forward, Irvine reached out for him. The little boy giggled loudly as he ran as fast as his chubby legs would allow and fell into Irvine's lap. Irvine began laughing loudly as well as he pretended Toby knocked him over. The cowboy rolled onto his back, his son on his chest, and was now lying part of the way out into the hall. Irvine stopped laughing when he realized that he was staring up at a suprised and slightly disgusted looking Seifer who just happened to be walking by. Sitting on his stomach, Toby tried to lean back to see Seifer's face. He finally succeeded and Seifer rewarded him with a smirk as he slid something into his trench coat's pocket. Irvine watched in shock as Toby tried to imitate Seifer's smirk.  
  
"Toby!" Irvine tried to stop him, but it was obvious he wasn't listening. "Stop it Almasy! You're teaching him bad habits!" Irvine decided to try and get Seifer to leave. To add to Irvine's suprise, Seifer bent down and looked Toby over.  
  
"You're all right kid," He squinted his emerald eyes and smirked again. Toby mimicked him and then Irvine realized why. Max had had eyes like Seifer's and they did resemble one another.  
  
'Just great,' Irvine thought to himself. Seifer stood deftly and stalked down the hall, leaving Toby watching him leave.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zell hung up the phone in disbelief. "He hung up on me."  
  
"SUPRISED?" Fujin asked sarcastically as she kicked her legs up on his desk.  
  
"Now what do I do? Selphie'll flip out if I don't get him out." Zell tried calling again. "Damn busy signal." Fujin cast him a brief glance as she tossed a roll of medical tape at him.  
  
"BANDAGES.....NOW," She ordered and rose as to answer the knock at the door. Behind her, Zell groaned but did as he was told. The door opened to reveal Seifer standing there. He looked a bit disgusted to see Zell, but quickly recovered.  
  
"No one knows about this," He warned under his breath as he pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it in her hand. She looked down at it and then nodded.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
At her response, he snubbed up his nose and shook his head at Zell before leaving. Fujin turned to face Zell who had his eyes narrowed at Seifer and rolled her eyes.  
  
"IMMATURE," She grumbled as she picked up the things that she had to take to Nida. She sat them down, thinking better, and poured out one of Zell's many duffel bags.  
  
"What?" Zell stopped short. "Oh, I get it." Fujin cast him a skeptical glance before shoving two boxes and then the small one Seifer'd given her inside the bag. Heavy footsteps stopped outside the door, causing Fujin and Zell to turn and stare.  
  
"I'm not interruptin' are we?" Irvine asked.  
  
"No way man!" Zell greeted his friend happily as he replaced the gauze on his left forearm.  
  
"NEGATIVE," Fujin answered and lifted the bag to her shoulder as she left. Irvine gave Zell an apologetic look and Zell shook it off.  
  
"She's got a mission to prep for. She was leaving anyway," Zell explained as he motioned for them to come in. "Leave the door open. This room has been making me claustrophobic." Irvine slowly lead Toby in by the hand, avoiding looking at the inflamed lacerations on Zell's unwrapped arm. "Whoa!" Zell exclaimed. "You can walk little dude!"  
  
Toby hopped around in excitement at Zell's tone. Irvine looked worriedly from Zell to his son. He was too easily influenced.  
  
"I'm tryin' to raise him to be somewhat normal!" Irvine chided Zell.  
  
"Ah," Zell complained as he finished wrapping his arm. "Normal's so boooring," Zell exaggerated the last word as he hoped from the desk and dropped to his knees in front of the father and son.  
  
"Zell!" Irvine shouted.  
  
"Zul!" Toby mimicked his father. Both SeeDs stared down at the baby in disbelief.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Verdanii - Thanks for checking this fic out. Twin boys? I thought you were 15? *shrugs shoulders* Congrats either way. I had a friend who had twins when she was 16....  
  
Son of Sephiroth - I've always wanted to give him a past so I guess I did with this one huh.  
  
aratcorien - I tried to get this out as fast as I could, but with an injured hand it was hard to type as fast as I was thinking.  
  
Pretty Green Eyes - No! You can't have him!  
  
Zencreation - Here you go.  
  
Dark Topaz - Hopefully I can get faster again.  
  
Rinoa36 - *smiles* That's good.  
  
Ameli Stoncius - I'm glad you're into it so much. Thanks for referring to me in your fic credits as well! I better get to read about Dante in your next chapter. *shakes finger*  
  
************************************************************************ Slumps in chair. Thank God I'm done with this chapter. I was determined to get it out today. I hope you guys like it. If you don't I'll cry. Seriously. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	5. Operation Cowboy

DISCLAIMER - I may not own Final Fantasy VIII, or Irvine.........but Toby's all mine!  
  
Author's note - What can I say? This chapter wasn't really that easy to write. Parts were fun, but definitely not all of it. Hope it turned out okay.  
  
Operation Cowboy  
  
Xu strided slowly down the hallway, making sure to keep her pace relaxed yet steadfast. Clad solely in black, she pulled her hair up into a tight bun on top of her head. As she walked past Zell's dorm room, she saw Irvine standing with his back to her. Zell had accomplished the first part of his job. Now it would be up to Selphie to get them in. Keeping her gaze straight ahead, she reached for her cell phone on her hip and flipped it open. Pressing call to ring a previously entered number, she raised it to her ear.  
  
"Cowboy's in the bird's nest," She stated in an official sounding voice. She flipped the phone shut, rounded the corner and broke out into an all out run to Irvine's room; nearly knocking Seifer down in the process. He had more than likely shouted something after her but she didn't have the time to engage in a verbal spar with him right then. Every step, every contact her heels made with the tiled floor, echoed in her ears as she neared her destination.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quistis placed Irvine's Bismark on the top shelf before turning to Selphie. The smaller girl grunted as she hefted the nightstand up into the air and slowly carried it to the closet. Quistis pulled it from her grasp and raised it so that she could slide it on top of his desk.  
  
"I hope he doesn't mind us moving his furniture in the closet," Quistis said as she looked around at his now barren room.  
  
"Nida said to make as much room as possible," Selphie said as she tried to catch her breath. Quistis glanced around worriedly. "Its okay. This is Irvine we're dealing with, not someone as strung out as Xu or Seifer." Selphie shut her mouth immediately when she noticed Xu step into the room.  
  
"Did I just hear my name and Seifer's together?" She raised a brow.  
  
"No," Selphie and Quistis said in unison as the dragged Irvine's bed across the floor and pushed it into the opposite corner. Xu crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where's Fujin and Nida?" Xu asked when she realized they were two people short. A mischievous grin crossed her features.  
  
"HERE!" Fujin answered rather loudly as she backed into the room, holding the front half of a baby crib. Xu turned around just in time to see them before Fujin backed into her with enough force to send her falling on the floor.  
  
"Watch out," Xu complained as she stood up, rubbing her hip.  
  
"MOVE," Fujin countered as she sat down her end and waited for Nida to do the same. He ignored the scene unfolding before him and pulled a few tools off of his belt. She watched as he methodically began setting up the crib without any problems.  
  
"Excuse me?" Xu asked. Her tone sounded challenging. Selphie shot her a nervous glance and slid Irvine's guitar under his bed. It was obvious that she didn't want a confrontation between the two girls that were clearly at odds with one another.  
  
"Please guys! We have a lot to do," Quistis interjected, drawing everyone's attention. Nida dropped his wrench at the sound of her voice and swore quietly as he dropped to his knees and reached under the bed to grab it. Everyone's attention turned to him for just a moment before they all focused on Quistis. She looked around quickly before she continued. "Okay," She rubbed her hands together. "Selphie, I want you to make his bed so we can put the small stuff on it. Fujin I want you to move his dresser over here, between the two beds. Xu, run to Selphie's room and grab the high chair." Xu looked at her skeptically. "Look, it'd be too odd to see Fujin carrying a high chair down the hall."  
  
"Seeing anyone with a high chair in this place is odd," Selphie added. Nida, who'd been leaning on the side of his partially built bed was hanging off every word Quistis spoke.  
  
"Guys," She rubbed her temples.  
  
"We've got a little over an hour and almost nothing is done," Nida blurted out before he thought about it. Xu took a step back in surprise, bumping into Quistis.  
  
"AGREED," Fujin nodded. "HIGH CHAIR," She pushed Xu back towards the door. She turned to Selphie who immediately began making Irvine's bed.  
  
Quistis nodded to Fujin awkwardly and walked over to where Nida was putting the last rail up on his bed. "Excuse me," She said as she squeezed between him and Selphie. He stiffened up when she brushed up against him before he finally finished. Quistis leaned over the railing and pulled a sheet set over the mattress. He pulled at a latch and lowered the railing for her. "Thanks," She smiled at him. He managed a nervous grin before he turned away and began unpacking various gift boxes and stuffed animals on the bed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
45 minutes later...  
  
"Hang on man!" Zell pleaded as he tried desperately to keep Irvine in his room. Irvine crossed his arms as he waited for Zell to spill another ridiculous reason why he couldn't leave. Something wasn't right with this situation. "If you two leave...I'll be here all by myself!" Zell exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat on his bed. "Besides, little dude here likes me!"  
  
"Yeah," Irvine turned his head to the door in annoyance.  
  
"You're not still sore 'cause he said my name first are you?" Zell picked up Toby, careful not to bump his still painful injury. Irvine shook his head but still looked upset. "Look at it this way, he was mimicking you. For all he know's Zell means shut up." Irvine looked somewhat satisfied with Zell's story and gently pulled Toby from his arms. "Ah! Come on man!" Zell once again began pleading for Irvine to stay longer.  
  
"We have to go," Irvine shot his friend a worried glance. "We'll drop by later on though." Zell was left gawking in his doorway.  
  
"Well at least let little dude walk!" He cried out. Irvine cast him an odd glance, but then smiled and sat Toby unsteadily on his feet. 'All right! I just bought some time,' Zell thought to himself. Zell watched the baby stumble around for a few seconds before he ran across his room, jumped up on the desk, slid out the window, and landed on the shrub covered ledge just outside. He ran as best he could, considering a few of the shrubs had thorns on them and he was wearing shorts. When he finally reached Irvine's window, he grabbed the ledge with his less seriously injured arm and pulled himself up. "Yo guys! Irvine's on his way! I tried to stop him!" His voice came out a cross between a shout and a grunt. Immediately, everyone that was in the room hurried into the bathroom, leaving Zell where he lay halfway in the window, lying partly ontop of the dresser. Being careful not to bump the camcorder that was obviously put on the dresser to catch Irvine's initial reaction, the martial artist managed to pull himself inside. Luckily for Zell, he fell ontop of Irvine's bed narrowly missing the packages. Before he could get up however, the door slid open, revealing a very shocked and surprised Irvine. Zell sat rigid, not entirely sure what to do.  
  
"What...." Irvine was unable to form a complete sentence. He just stood in complete shock, Toby peeking out from behind his right leg. "Wha..."  
  
Deciding to act where his father could not, Toby ran out into the middle of the floor, fell and landed on his knees. He struggled to look around the altered room, his head obviously still a bit heavy for his neck; made him look almost like a little bobble head. Irvine slowly stepped forward, running his hand along the high chair's seat and examining the crib. He paused, staring at the wooden rails of the crib. He rubbed his thumb along one of the grain marks in the wood as he collected his thoughts.  
  
Leaning on the door-frame of the entrance to the bathroom, Selphie could barely contain herself anymore. She hurried across the room, her little feet barely making contact with the flooring tiles. He didn't immediately react when she hopped up on his back so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He slowly turned her direction and gave her a reluctant smile.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't ask for help, and we all wanted to show you that you had our support," She pecked him on the cheek and then impatiently waited for his response. When none came, she pulled leaned closer to try and see his face. "Irvy?" She tried to persuade him to respond with her best pleading voice.  
  
He coughed a bit in response. His hands pulled at hers, which just happened to be pressing against his trachea. "I can't breathe Darlin'," He barely coughed.  
  
"Oh," She answered a slight bit embarrassed as she let go and fell nearly a foot back to the ground. With his airway now free of any obstruction, Selphie couldn't figure out why he wasn't answering. Worried, she ducked under his arm and wedged herself between him and the crib. She stood with one of his arms gripping the rail to the crib on both sides of her. He started rubbing at the wood again as if he were expecting it to rub away into nothing; as if it weren't really there.  
  
"Who all is we?" He was obviously referring to her previous statement. She looked up at her cowboy who'd taken an interest in the sheets on the mattress.  
  
"The whole gang, and then some," Selphie answered. "You don't mind do you?" She looked up at him, her emerald eyes hanging on his upcoming reaction.  
  
He swallowed before looking at her. She started to take a step back in surprise at the tears in his eyes, but the crib knocked her back towards him. He slid his hands along the polished rails until they pulled her into a rough hug. She could feel his heavy breaths on her neck as he tried to compose himself.  
  
"Hey, uh guys," Zell's voice interrupted. "Toby's taking charge of things." Irvine released her and turned around quickly to see his son up in Zell's lap, reaching for a plush chicobo.  
  
"How did you...When did you..." Irvine said as he sat down on the foot of his bed, tilting his hat back with his left hand.  
  
"If you've applied for an instructor's license, you're going to have to be more articulate than that," Quistis interrupted as she stepped out of the bathroom, followed by; Xu, Fujin, Nida, Raijin, Ellone, and lastly, Edea. Irvine just stared at them all dumbfoundedly.  
  
"We pulled this together in six hours," Selphie answered his unspoken questions. Irvine chewed at the inside of his gum as he looked around the room. "Not everyone could make it, but it was on very short notice." She cast a glance to Ellone who still looked a bit jet lagged. Toby interrupted as he climbed up in his father's lap, still clutching the oversized chicobo by it's tail feathers. Irvine laughed at the sight of the little boy who was dwarfed by the toy nearly twice his size. Out of the corner of his eye, Irvine noticed that Edea was beginning to look as if she wanted to snatch Toby away. He carefully placed Toby on the floor, and watched as he tried to set the oversized plush bird upright.  
  
"Told ya he'd like it. Ya know," Raijin bellowed as he playfully pushed Fujin. She rolled her eyes as she cast her attention to the boy on the floor.  
  
"Hey yo!" Zell called out to get everyone's attention. "Who's going first?"  
  
"I guess you can if you want," Selphie answered as she hopped up onto the bed and sat down rather quickly next to Irvine. If it were possible, she looked nearly as excited as Toby did with his chicobo. Irvine, as well as everyone else in the room turned to Zell.  
  
"I need my lovely assistant to help me," Zell was obviously trying to get Fujin to come over but she just crossed her arms and pretended to look for who he was referring to. "Come on Fuu." She shot him a warning glance for using her nickname but still walked over to where he sat and leaned against the wall. "We had a little disagreement as to what to get," He cast Fujin a cautious glance. "So we got two things." With that statement, Fujin swatted him upside the back of his head. He clenched his eyes at the impact, "Okay okay! Fujin bought both things because I spent all my money paying the students to bring me hot-dogs while I was confined to my room." Irvine, as well as most of the people there laughed at the thought. "So anyway, here you go." Zell handed two packages to Irvine and then shot Fujin a quick look. She just shook her head and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest.  
  
Irvine pulled open the first package to find a toy truck that Toby quickly relieved him of. They all watched in amusement as the little boy hurried across the room to sit the truck down before returning to his father's side and trying to peak at the other gift. Nida, who was knelt beside the bed, just a few inches from Irvine, hefted Toby up his lap so he could see. When Irvine removed the lid off of the second package, he paused and stared at Toby and Selphie who were both eyeing the object inside. He pulled the object out as slow as possible just to irritate them.  
  
Selphie's jaw dropped. "That's a trabian blanket!" She reached out a hand to feel the soft, fuzzy texture of the material. Toby reached out to touch it as well. "Fujin! Where did you find this?"  
  
"SPECIALTY STORE," Fujin answered. "LAST ONE." Selphie slumped her shoulders at the last statement but quickly brightened up when Irvine let her hold it.  
  
"I think this is from Chloe," Quistis handed Irvine a small bag. Just judging the neatness and color coordination on the bag and the paper stuffed in the top, it was obvious the library girl had sent it. He slowly looked inside, almost regretting to have to ruin the near perfectness of her gift bag. Inside, he found three sippy cups and a pacifier; all in a neat roll like she'd glued them in place. He pulled each of them out and sat them by his side. Toby ignored the cups, but picked up the pacifier as he leaned back against Nida's chest.  
  
"Here you go dear," Edea said. "Cid wanted to be here, but with Squall sidelined and most of Garden's higher ranking personnel here, someone had to keep things in check."  
  
Irvine smiled, "Thanks Matron." They all watched as he pulled out one outfit after another. Each one apparently hand made, and each one well suited for the upcoming fall and winter weather. "Did ya make these?" He asked as he examined the five outfits. She nodded as she inspected her own handiwork. "In six hours?"  
  
"My child no," Edea laughed. "Together, those took me about five and a half hours. You seem to have forgotten that when I had seven children running around my house, I had to make their clothes as well as keep an eye on them...believe me, it was no easy task." She cast Zell a quick glance.  
  
"What!? I wasn't a problem child!" Zell defended himself.  
  
"No," Ellone agreed. "You just tried to eat everything that you shouldn't have." Zell looked to Edea for conformation of Ellone's claim and then looked over the unopened gifts.  
  
"Can we change the subject please?" He offered as he grabbed a random gift.  
  
"That one's mine," Xu stated as Irvine looked at the bright yellow paper and the pink bow. "I made the mistake of asking Selphie to wrap it while I waited for you to go to Zell's room." Irvine's laughter nearly came out as a snort causing Selphie to cross her arms.  
  
He noticed her annoyance and pretended to analyze the package. "I think its right purdy," He complimented to make Selphie happy. While he dug his way through the layers upon layers of yellow paper, Selphie pulled Toby out of Nida's lap and into her own. She let him play with one of the buckles on her dress as she watched Irvine pull out two bibs and a package of diapers. "Hey little man, looks like Xu's takin' care of ya," He got his son's attention long enough to show him the diapers and then watch him hide his face in Selphie's neck.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas!" Selphie swatted at her boyfriend. He cast her his best innocent look and ducked as if she were going to swing again. After a moment, Selphie changed the subject, "Here, get that one. I think its from Mitchell right."  
  
Irvine complied and opened the bag. "Whoa! Toby, come here and look at this," Irvine definitely had the boy's attention. Selphie and Nida both reached out to steady him as he tried to step off of her lap and walk across the bed. Irvine laughed as Toby hesitantly looked in the bag, his hazel-blue eyes as wide as they could be. "What is that?" Irvine asked as Toby looked up at him and then back in the bag. Of course Toby didn't answer with any clearly understandable words, but he did reach inside and pull out a few blocks. Selphie leaned foreword and gently placed him on the floor while Irvine handed him the rest of his blocks, one at a time, until his hands were full and he wound up dropping them. Toby watched as they scattered across the floor and then looked up at Irvine with his hand over his mouth. "Its okay pick 'em up."  
  
"All right man," Zell was beaming. "While you open this next one, I want you to tell me what its like to be the only guy to get his very own baby shower." Zell's face held an expression that in its own was hilarious because it looked forced and serious.  
  
Irvine thought about what he'd said as he held the next gift. "Maybe you should open it," He pushed it towards Selphie who pushed it back.  
  
"No! Its your shower not mine," She cast Zell her best angry face and settled back down next to Irvine. She watched as he opened Quistis' gift. He pulled out a small blanket and stopped at the diapers.  
  
'Should I pull them out, or leave them hidden. Maybe for now I should just leave them be,' Irvine decided.  
  
Quistis watched as he tried to decide what to do and laughed. "Just leave them. I'd hate to be the indirect cause of startling him out of his mood anyway." Irvine looked from Quistis to Toby, who was busy loading the back of his truck up with blocks. When the baby realized everyone was looking up at him, he paused and then burst out laughing before he continued playing.  
  
"Aw," All the girls, with the exception of Fujin said.  
  
"What's the matter Fuu?" Zell asked as he brushed her platinum hair from her eyes and looked at her face. She shook her head and continued to watch the baby. "Oh that's right, you were ardently against getting that truck weren't you?" He teased.  
  
"SILENCE!" She said sternly.  
  
"Yup," Zell stopped talking immediately and even placed his hands in his lap to keep from touching her. Left on the bed where the gifts had previously been were a few teethers, some socks, and a small pair of shoes.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to wrap them. I barely got here before you did," Ellone said quietly.  
  
"That's fine," Irvine said as he shifted through them. His hand came to rest on a rectangular box no larger than his SeeD protocol manual. He picked it up and looked around curiously. His eyes stopped on Selphie, but she shook her head.  
  
"I got the high chair and the small stuffed animal in it," She answered his unspoken question. "Nida provided the crib, and Rinoa the sheets in it. She said that they might as well be from Squall considering he said he'd believe you had a kid when he saw it or it ran up and grabbed his leg." Irvine looked around the room, box still in his hand.  
  
"OPEN," Fujin prompted him. Irvine shot her a skeptical look, but did as he was told. Inside, he found a pacifier, thermometer, aspirin, teething gel, and a note. He shut the lid, deciding to wait until later to read the note, and turned to everyone.  
  
"I really don't know what to say guys. I appreciate this," He looked down at the floor and then over to where Toby was still playing in his own little world. "I woulda never asked for this kinda help." With that, Edea hurried over to him and wrapped him in a gentle hug.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, after Toby had finally drifted off to sleep, Irvine pulled out the box, and the note it contained. He unfolded it and laid down on his bed to read it.  
  
Cowboy,  
  
Let's first establish that I in no way consider us friends. Possibly comrades one day in a very distant future, but that will be the extent of it. It was brought to my attention that you're a parent...big surprise...and that you needed assistance obtaining the resources to properly care for your son. If I know your flamboyant friends as well as I believe I do, then I'm sure that they've neglected to supply you with a few certain necessities. You may obtain them at my storage locker in the training hall. My combination is 7-11-3. If I catch you in this locker any time other than tomorrow, I'll personally see to it that you forfeit the fingers used to turn the lock's dial. Other than that, don't let the kid stay up too late. The conclusion of this letter will conclude all aid that I will supply you with from here on out.  
  
Seifer  
  
Irvine stared at the letter for a moment before he folded it up and put it back in the box. 'Seifer Almasy, who woulda thought,' Irvine mused before he quietly walked over to Toby's crib and watched him sleep. The events of the day were still playing through his mind as he pulled the light quilt up to Toby's shoulders and slipped in bed himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Son of Sephiroth - The Nida incident you referred to, is something I made up for my series of stories. It will more than likely be referred to or relived in one of my future stories. There's going to be a story that concerns him......he was neglected in the game, and now I want to fix it.  
  
Ameli Stoncius - Thanks for the review and all your encouraging words. I'm sorry to have to say that you can't have Toby! He's the only character I own! Do you want to strip that away from me! (j/k)  
  
shootinstar - Sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next one will be faster.  
  
Verdanii - Glad you like it.  
  
Dark Topaz - Thanx.  
  
aratcorien - I love writing about Nida. He's so skittish in my interpretations of him. Anyway, I tried to make it go smoothly......I don't know.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, there's chapter 5. Hopefully Chapter 6 will be up soon. In the mean time, please review. It would make me really really happy. 


	6. New Kid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the original characters or the game, but I own Toby! *sticks out tongue at an unnamed baby snatcher*  
  
Author's notes- For the interest of time considering I have a lot of school work ahead of me, I'll assume you guys know that ____is a change in character pov or situation. With that said I hop you enjoy.  
  
New Kid  
  
Irvine opened the black duffel bag he found in Seifer's locker hesitantly. In a way it was amusing the lengths Seifer would go to mask his attempts to be helpful. 'Guess he does have that reputation to keep up,' Irvine thought to himself. He slowly began to pull out the objects, one at a time. The first and obvious objects that Irvine found were diapers, which Irvine already had some of. Next Irvine found a box of baby wipes, a bottle of baby oil, powder, a thin pajama set, some tissues and Irvine paused at the last thing. Was that a mobile? He began laughing softly, drawing the attention of his little son.  
  
"We have to have all of the necessities," Irvine joked as he pulled out the chicobo mobile and hooked it onto the crib. He felt a tug at his leg and looked down to see Toby straining to look up at it. "Here," Irvine picked him up and held him so that he could see it. He watched as Toby reached over and tried to grab one of the little yellow birds.  
  
"Can ya say chi-co-bo?" Irvine prodded him to say something other than Zell. Toby just looked at him blankly. "Come on!" Irvine begged. "Here I know!" Irvine tossed Toby up in the air and then caught him. "Say Daddy," Irvine tried once he had the boy's full attention. "Da-ddy," Irvine even tried to break it down. "Come one lil man!" Irvine sat down on the floor with his son on his lap. As Toby reached over and picked up a block to play with, Irvine tried to straighten out his navy blue shirt. "Toby look at me," Irvine insisted. "Say Daddy." He was answered with a string of gurgling noises and a runny nose. "Not quite what daddy had in mind," Irvine sighed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quistis watched as Selphie ran down the second story hallway about ready to turn on to the hall that led to the elevator. She knew that Selphie was supposed to baby-sit so Irvine could come to her classroom and prepare for the first part of his instructor's exam. Part of Quistis urged her to yell at the short brunette while a second part of her figured the girl was a SeeD and could answer for her own mistakes. Quistis just wasn't expecting her to answer for it so soon. At the same time Selphie rounded the corner, so did Zell. They were both obviously going full steam ahead because there was a sickening thud that echoed down the hall whenever they collided. Quistis let out a muffled cry as she covered her hands over her mouth and hurried down the hall to where both of her friends were sprawled out on their backs.  
  
"Ohh..." Selphie groaned lightly as she tried to roll over but only succeeded in moving a few inches.  
  
"Whoa! What was that!?" Zell shook his head, practically unfazed by the contact. "I felt like I just ran head first into the wall or something."  
  
"Geez!" Selphie cried out. "You have a really, really hard head!"  
  
"I have a hard head! I feel like I got hit with a brick!" Zell exclaimed.  
  
"You two!" Quistis exclaimed. "Neither one of you should be running! Both of you cast curaga on yourselves take an aspirin and get to where you need to be." She pulled both of the dazed SeeDs to their feet. "Selphie, get down to Irvine's room, he needs to prepare for his exams. And Zell! You were confined to your room for a reason! If you don't get back there, a certain doctor might find out about this incident." Quistis shot Zell a warning look.  
  
"Ah, you little rat," Zell groaned as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Zell Dincht!" Quistis cried out as she faked like she was going to chase him. Her strategy worked, and the hyper blonde was already in the elevator before he realized he wasn't being chased. Selphie hurried after and when the doors slid to, Quistis returned to her classroom.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Selphie vacated the elevator quicker than Zell and broke into an all out run for Irvine's room. Zell watched her take off and momentarily thought about going elsewhere. It was basically an unwritten rule that Kadowaki never left her office. She was Garden's only doctor and liked to be there in case any of her kids were ill. Zell shuddered at the realization that Kadowaki thought of them as her children. With Edea back he had two mothers already. He didn't need a third. He began to walk towards the training area. A few grats couldn't hurt anything. Convinced that he could do it and get away with it, Zell began trotting towards the entrance and stopped at the vibration on his hip. He looked down at his cell phone in annoyance and answered it hastily.  
  
"Sup speak fast!" He said a little more urgently than he should've. His blood ran cold. The one thing worse than Kadowaki finding out he was breaking his confinement, was Fujin when she hadn't given him permission to. "Hey!" He laughed nervously. "I just went for a quick jog I promise!" He immediately started for his dorm room almost knowing that she'd be standing outside waiting for him there. Something red caught his attention. He slowed his pace long enough to see what it was. It was a girl he didn't recognize and she didn't look too happy. "Yeah, I'm rounding the corner now," He assured Fujin. The girl looked lost, and in most circumstances Zell might've tried to help her. But this was different; he was in trouble, and this girl looked like she could chase a ruby dragon away with a look. He sped up to ensure that he would get to his dorm before this new girl saw him.  
  
When he finally reached his dorm he was surprised that the leg he'd thought was almost healed up was beginning to throb. He was also surprised to see Seifer standing outside the door with Fujin.  
  
"What?" Zell asked at the glare he was receiving from both of them.  
  
"ROOM!" Fujin ordered as she opened his door for him.  
  
"Do as your told Chicken Wuss," Seifer taunted. Fujin back handed him across the gut.  
  
"SILENCE!" She growled at Seifer.  
  
"I can't believe you're taking up for him!" Seifer sounded exasperated.  
  
"BOYFRIEND," Fujin calmly reminded him.  
  
"And I can't believe you're going out with him!" Seifer countered. She shot him her best glare.  
  
"Listen dude, if you just need something to do, I just passed this new girl. She looked like she was ready tear someone apart. Why don't you go stop a fight, or start one for that matter! I don't care!" Zell came back out of his dorm and into the hallway. A few of the students were peeking out at the commotion. Seifer squinted his eyes as he tried to come up with a way to verbally stump Zell.  
  
Fujin, who was starting to get agitated by the situation, stopped them both. "ROOM!" She ordered Zell. "GIRL!" She pushed Seifer towards the main hallway. Zell smiled to himself. That was his girl...always taking charge of the situation.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Can you please say Daddy," Irvine was begging from his spot stretched out on the floor. It was obvious that Toby was no longer paying attention anymore as he was carefully stacking his blocks ontop of one another. Selphie watched the scene from the open door and sighed to herself. They were so cute together. She watched as Toby acknowledged Irvine's plea by waddling across the floor and handing him a slightly slobbered cookie. "Thanks," Irvine grimaced at the cookie before he looked up at her.  
  
"Give him time Honey," She hugged him after he stood up.  
  
"I guess so," Irvine responded as he looked around for a trash can to drop the squishy cookie in.  
  
"Oh why don't you take it with you?" Selphie insisted. "You can have it as a snack later on."  
  
He made a disgusted face as he tossed it away. "I love ya Darlin' but there are some times I think you're sick." He wiped away the cookie residue on the inside of the trash bag. Selphie shrugged and gave him her best innocent pose right before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Irvine gave her a strong hug before he motioned towards the bed. "There's diapers, wipes, powder, everything under the bed. I stashed all the food under the bathroom cabinet and tied the doors shut so he couldn't get into it. He's a lil pig, ya have to watch him. If he gets hungry, there's some cereal in there and some cookies. I figure tonight if ya want we can all attempt to eat in the cafeteria." Irvine looked at Toby worriedly.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Selphie agreed. "You better hurry up and go. Quistis isn't as patient as she lets on." Irvine smiled at her warning.  
  
"All right. I'll see ya later then," Irvine said as he lightly kissed her on the cheek. She watched him go and then turned to Toby.  
  
"Toby!" She squealed as she dropped to her knees and held out her hands. The little boy bounded up onto her lap and up into her arms. "You look warm in that outfit," She said as she rubbed her fingers along his sleeves. The baby handed her a teether he held in one hand and then looked around on the floor for something Selphie was unsure of. After a few minutes, Toby had grown tired of his toys and now relied on Selphie as his main source of entertainment. "Can you say mommy?" Selphie tilted her head to the side. "How about mama?" She poked at Toby's nose in a playful manner.  
  
"Mamamammm," The rest of what Toby had said was muffled by the teether he had taken back from her and was now chewing on. Selphie sat shocked at first and then began to giggle.  
  
"Oh! Don't let your father here that! He'll be heart broken," Selphie laughed.  
  
"I think I am," A feminine voice interrupted. Selphie looked up to see a scowling red-headed girl standing with her arms crossed in the doorway.  
  
"Uh, can I help you?" Selphie asked as she stood up, picking Toby up to keep him close to her side.  
  
"I'm the boy's motha," The girl answered in a sharp southern accent. Selphie just stared at the girl.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay there's chapter 6! Sorry its so short and sorry there's no shout outs. I'm being overwhelmed with school work and I'll try and keep both stories updated. After 3 more chapters I'll have Darkened Ice done and then I can devote myself solely to this story. Until then, the updating times may seem a bit longer....but I have a lot going on in classes. I'll resume shout outs in the next chapter. And just in case I don't respond or update within a week for either one of my stories, be forewarned that my monitor might have gone out.  
  
With that said, please read and review! I really need to know that at least a few of you like this so that I'll have the drive to finish this. That and it would make me very happy. *gives best puppy dog eyes* Do it for Toby then! 


	7. Butting Heads

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Final Fantasy VIII but I do own Toby and no one can legally take him from me! *sticks out tongue at no one in particular*  
  
Author warning - I may not be able to update for a while.....my monitor is seriously at the end of its life. It didn't want to come on this morning and is blinking on and off as I type this. hope I can get this updated. I'll try and find another to replace it as soon as possible, but there are not guarantees. I suppose its served me well considering the monitor's so old its labeled low radiation. *shrugs*  
  
Author's notes - I'm half asleep and somehow I managed to put out a chapter. This is also a direct result of another snow day. Be forewarned that this chapter is what I call a jumper. It goes back and forth between a few different characters many times. So if you're going to understand what's going on just remember that ____is a differing pov or situation. Enjoy I hope.  
  
Butting Heads  
  
Irvine supported his head with his arm as he listened to Quistis lecture about junctioning GF's. He checked the clock on the wall again. It had only been twelve minutes. Damn it!  
  
"Um," Irvine waved his hand to get her attention.  
  
"What?" She asked as she leaned on her desk and gave him her undivided attention.  
  
"Instructors get to choose what they teach right?" Irvine asked. She nodded to him, but her eyes were wanting an explanation. "Well, no offense Quisty, but I don't want to teach junctioning or magic."  
  
She shook her head and chuckled lightly. "I figured that much. Unfortunately for you, you have to have at least a basic comprehensive study of both." Irvine laid his head down on the desk and groaned. "I would like to keep this simple, but the exam will be rigorous, and so must I. For your own good," She stated.  
  
"What happened to the sweet caring Quisty from the orphanage?" Irvine asked under his breath as he looked in one of his manuals.  
  
Quistis crossed her arms at the comment. "I care! I'm going to make sure you know all of this so that you'll pass this exam without a problem! I care because I don't want you to struggle with it and you're going to learn it if I have to beat it into you." Quistis took a deep breath and then stared at Irvine who looked as if he were afraid to breath.  
  
A crooked grin crossed his lips as he began to laugh. "Geez! Now that's what I call tough love." Quistis rolled her eyes at the comment. "I didn't mean it! We all know ya care." Irvine leaned back in his seat. Quistis began laughing as well as she tucked her hair behind her ears and looked towards the clock.  
  
"All right," she sighed. "Turn to page 7, junctioning a GF." Irvine closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"Can I just demonstrate?"  
  
"No Irvine."  
  
"Ughh," Irvine collapsed on his book in exaggerated exasperation.  
  
Quistis smiled to herself as she waited for him to get focused. "I love my job."  
  
Irvine looked up at her voice. "You're a cruel woman." She shrugged her shoulders and then walked over to the chalk board. Irvine reached over and took her coffee off of her desk. This was going to be a long session and thanks to Toby he'd gotten four and a half hours of sleep.  
  
"Irvine!" Quistis rested her hands on her hips when she realized what he was drinking.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Selphie stood in shock although she didn't let it show. Being a SeeD she theoretically had the ability to mask her emotions. Now it was going to be put to the test. She'd never seen a picture of Toby's mother, but it was obvious he had her cheek bones. She looked the taller more attractive girl over. A sudden possessiveness came over her. This girl had given him up. She was no longer his mother legally and Selphie wasn't about to yield anything to her. On her hip Toby was trying to stay wide awake despite his droopy eyes. It was obvious he was tired and it was nearing his nap time. She looked down at him lovingly. He was Irvine's baby. She'd seen the way he looked at him, and there was no way she was even letting this girl close to him. Selphie squinted her eyes and switched Toby over to her other hip. The small boy made a whining sound as he tried to nestle into Selphie's arm.  
  
"Excuse me?" Selphie asked ready to prove to this girl as well as the rest of garden that she was not someone to contend with.  
  
"You heard me honey," The girl stepped into the room.  
  
"I don't have a clue who you are," Selphie said as she reached down and pulled her cell phone off her belt and deftly typed [911 Toby's mom!?] without looking. Selphie sent the message to what she thought was Irvine's phone on the top of the list. She then sat the phone down on the dresser and held Toby closer to her.  
  
"Name's Nikki Gray," The girl looked Selphie over. "Who are you?"  
  
Selphie didn't immediately answer. She wasn't sure if she should. What was she supposed to do?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seifer stalked down the halls. He wasn't pleased with the previous events outside Zell's dorm room. It had been humiliating for Fujin to act like that. She never used to do that. Part of him imagined it was because she had once liked him. 'If she did, I blew her off so many times that she moved on. And to Chicken Wuss of all people,' Seifer thought to himself. He kicked the first trash can he found as hard as he could. Two students that were standing no more than twenty feet from it jumped in surprise. He looked at them as they stared back at him in fear. He ignored them and continued walking. If he didn't find that red head Zell had talked about he was going to tear him apart and he'd like to see Fujin stop him. He silently wondered where Raijin was. It seemed like he was spending more and more time without a posse or a disciplinary committee these days and he didn't like it.  
  
"I'm the boy's motha," He heard a girl announce for the hall to hear. Seifer paused, there was technically only one boy that would be in this hall. What was going on? Clips of memories of the orphanage played through his mind. He remembered all of the kids who had been there; especially Selphie and Irvine. They had been different than the others. Irvine had been the one that could never make things work right. Seifer remembered his failed attempts to draw as well as Ellone, build sand castles like Zell, and to read as well as Quistis. It had earned him Seifer's pity. Whether or not that was a good thing, Seifer wasn't sure. One thing was though, it did earn him some level of protection. Seifer could see how he was trying to pull his life together. It was almost a comfort to know that he wasn't the only one with problems in his life. Luckily for Irvine, Seifer was going to see to it that this red head wasn't a major problem today. Personally, Seifer wondered how much more stress the cowboy could take. He knew quite possibly more than anyone Irvine's mental limits. He'd made the mistake of pushing him past them as a child and made it a point to never do it again. 'Just something else they'll probably never remember,' He thought to himself. His memories then shifted to Selphie. He remembered how he was always pulling her up in the tree with him so she could feel bigger, and the times he had to pull her out of the ocean's surf because she was too small to fight the waves herself. Matron always told them the story about the little engine that could. Selphie had always been that little engine; never acknowledging her obvious weaknesses and giving her all; just like the day she fell off the dock and into the sea's waves, she needed his help. Just like he dived in to save her that day because she was nice to him, he was going to get her out of this situation; she'd been the most open to his return to garden. As far as everyone else was concerned, Zell had always tried to get him in trouble and so Seifer had fought back, Quistis was always following him around wanting to play school, and Squall....well he and Squall had been best friends until Ellone left. He shook the memory from his head. He hadn't a clue what had happened between them, but he wasn't about to bring up the past if Squall wasn't.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nida was lying in the tight grimy space underneath an offline piece of machinery whenever the phone on his hip vibrated. He excused himself from the presence of Fisherman's Horizon workers and carefully slid out from under the equipment. He would eventually learn what it was, but he couldn't if he kept getting interrupted. Then again, almost no one ever messaged him so he had to check it. He finally squeezed his way out and walked out of the way. He pulled off one of his gloves and flipped his phone open. He nearly dropped the phone whenever he read the message.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Just what do you plan on doing here Ms. Gray?" Seifer stepped in between her and Selphie.  
  
"I've come to pick up m'baby if its any of yur business," She looked Seifer over with a glance that made his skin crawl. He became enraged.  
  
"Your baby!" He exclaimed as he turned to Selphie. An idea played in his mind. If only Selphie would go along with it. "How long has she been here Baby?" Seifer said as he stroked Selphie's cheek. At first she shot him a look that was quite possibly a cross between stunned and mortified and then she saw the glint in his eyes and grinned.  
  
"Only a few minutes," Selphie made the words sound strained as her eyes teared up. "She's trying to take our baby," She succeeded in making a few tears roll off of her cheeks. Now it was Seifer's turn to be surprised. He recovered much quicker than she had and was determined to put his acting skills to the test. With his right hand he reached out and touched Toby lightly before he turned back to Nikki and practically snarled.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, coming in my girlfriend's dorm room and trying to take our child!" He screamed at her, making her stumble backwards.  
  
"Excuse me?" The girl in front of him crossed her arms in defiance.  
  
"If I ever catch you near her dorm, or near her or the baby again...." He was practically seething in anger. Or at least it looked like it to Nikki.  
  
"I'm sorry," She stuttered. "I was looking for Irvine Kinneas."  
  
"SeeDs are acknowledged by their identification numbers here," Seifer lied.  
  
The girl looked a little discouraged at first but then brightened up. "He was one of the six SeeDs that defeated Ultimecia. He was the sniper." Seifer squinted his eyes at her.  
  
"Is that why you're here?" He asked. "For Daddy's fame not the baby's welfare?" The girl looked stunned at his accusation. "Even if I knew him I wouldn't direct you to him, you opportunist bitch."  
  
"Hey!" She raised her voice to parallel his but silenced when he pulled out his gunblade and she realized who he was. Seifer smirked as he watched her retreat rather hastily and turned to Selphie.  
  
"You should call security if Irvine has sole custody of him," Seifer nodded at Toby and then left feeling a lot calmer now that he'd been able to vent some frustration.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quistis finally agreed to let Irvine have her coffee as long as he paid attention. It had worked, for a while. At least they'd gotten past the junctioning part. Unfortunately, he was now stuck on the magic part. But he was determined, she'd give him that. He motioned for her and was about to ask a question whenever the door was knocked open. Both SeeDs jumped up and turned quickly to see Nida standing in the doorway.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quistis asked worried that someone was seriously hurt.  
  
Nida momentarily froze, but recovered whenever he saw Irvine looking at him. "I just got a message from Selphie I know was meant for you. It said that Toby's mom is here." Irvine paled at Nida's words and pushed past the taller boy to hurry to the elevator.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ameli Stoncius - Gore's lockbox hah! I can break into anything! Especially for my baby...eh....Irvine's baby. *grins*  
  
Dark Topaz - I updated I updated!  
  
edenblack18 - ooh...you're new! Hi! Glad u like it!  
  
Verdanii - Couldn't agree more with you. Don't worry....she and Irvine will meet and "discuss" the situation.  
  
diamonddust1414 - are you new too? Forgive me if I'm wrong. Hope you like this chapter, it was hard to write.  
  
Son of Sephiroth - I'm not sure that awkward is really an adequate word.  
  
Aratcorien - You didn't think I'd let everything go perfectly smooth did you? As much as I like happy endings....I like a little drama. ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7 is up. Do you guys realize how many chapters are left? Neither do I. Right now I'm winging it. I'm not sure how long this is going to be.....I'm not even entirely sure what'll happen next. As far as Seifer goes.......don't freak out on me if he seems OCC. There's a perfectly logical explanation for it.....you just can't have it yet. You'll have to wait for the story. *shrugs* Anyway, I know this is short, but I promise I'll try and update soon. In the mean time please review. It makes Toby happy. 


	8. Small Print

Disclaimer: So I don't own Final Fantasy VIII and I don't own the characters. I do own Toby though! 

Small Print

Irvine had never reached the lower level so quickly in his life. He was upset at what had occurred in his absence. He came into the room abruptly and paused to look at the baby asleep in the crib. He then looked over to make sure that Selphie was there and then shut and locked the door. Irvine didn't say anything at first, he only went to the side of the crib and lightly rubbed his son's slightly rotund belly. He exhaled loudly as he turned and sat down on his bed. Selphie didn't look at him, only stared at the crib. It made him feel ashamed, as if he'd betrayed her in some way that he wasn't sure how.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expectin' her ta show up," He said quietly. "She's not still in Garden is she?" Selphie shrugged as a few tears fell. "Don't do that Darlin'," Irvine cupped her chin in his hand and wiped away the tears.

"She showed up here and told me she was taking Toby," Selphie whispered as she buried her face in her hands. "I know he he's not my baby Irvy. But it felt like she was trying to take away a part of me." Irvine remained silent but pulled her up into his lap and cradled her.

"Ya shouldn't have to go through all this," He said as he rested his chin on her head. "It was my mistake not yours." Underneath his arms she tensed.

"But I love you," Selphie whimpered. "And if you have a son, I guess I'll just get to be his Mama. It doesn't bother me. I like children."

Irvine sighed. "Ya shouldn't have to raise someone else's though. Especially when ya still have your life ahead of ya and can have some of your own."

"You're not trying to break up with me are you?" She looked up at him through teary eyes.

"No, that's the last thing I'd never want," Irvine ran his hand along her cheek. "I just don't want ya ta feel like ya hafta take care of him 'cause he's mine," Now Irvine's voice was wavering and his words were beginning to run together.

"That's what makes him special," Selphie said as she sat up in his lap and put her arms around his neck. "Think about it. You don't have to be someone's biological parent to love a child. Look at us. We both came from an orphanage and were both adopted by families. Actually, I've always planned on someday adopting a child, so it doesn't bother me that you have one already..." She paused at her words.

"It doesn't?" Irvine asked surprised.

Selphie chewed on her lip for a moment. "Okay so it does just an itty bitty bit. But that's only because I wish I were his mother instead," Selphie's voice dropped lower in embarrassment.

"I wish you were too," Irvine said as he hugged her tightly against his chest. "I need to go talk to Cid." He stood up, letting her slide off his lap and onto the bed.

"Why?" Selphie asked hesitantly.

"'Cause I think she might be able to legally take him from me, and I might need his help," Irvine leaned over the crib's railing and lifted the small boy up. Selphie paled at what he said and quickly hurried to his side.

"I'll go with you," She insisted. "Anyone that tries to take my baby is in for a fight." Irvine raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"She may be tall, but you could take her," Irvine tried to joke. "Seriously though. How did ya get rid of her?"

-----------------------------------------------------

The door slid open to reveal the interior of Cid and Edea's apartment. Selphie offered to take lightly dozing Toby and sat down with him on the couch. Irvine looked down at her as she sat rocking his child. Toby was his but not hers, at least biologically. It worried him that she'd get too attached and then he'd lose him. She was already really attached he noted as she brushed a light strand of hair from the boy's face.

Irvine turned to Cid's footsteps and didn't even feign that he was in a good mood. He leaned on the windowsill and looked out at the beaches of Balamb. Edea walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Talk to us child," She said as she hugged him.

"I can't loose my baby Matron," He looked from her to Cid and then back to the window.

"Why would you be afraid that would happen?" Edea asked.

Irvine took a deep breath. "Cause his momma," Irvine paused. "His real momma showed up today and tried t'take him from Selphie." Edea turned to Cid.

"Why would you think that she could take him from you?" Cid entered the conversation.

Irvine took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. "Cause these here papers say he's mine while I'm underage so long as I still got a livin' guardian. My adoptive father died a few months ago. I guess its really a bit longer than that but still, she found out obviously. And she's a legal adult and I'm not." Irvine handed the papers to Cid. "This was the agreement we reached and signed off before he was born." Irvine's voice was beginning to sound strained. "Technically, she can take 'm back now cause I'm just shy of the legal age." Edea looked from Irvine to Cid and then decided on trying to comfort her child. Cid carefully took the papers from Irvine's outstretched hand.

"It'll be alright dear," Edea spoke softly. From her seat on the couch, Selphie wanted to do something, but found that with Toby finally sleeping soundly, that would be near impossible. She reluctantly settled for watching the scene unfold before her.

Cid walked slowly across the room and sat down by a lamp. He slid his reading glasses on and looked over the document. "According to this little piece of paper, you were both under age when you signed it, so you had your guardians or parents sign it as well." All attention turned to him. "It basically states that you have full custody so long as you are a legal adult or have a guardian while under age. It says that if for some reason, you were unable to maintain the requirements, his custody would revert to her, seeing as she is the oldest." Cid frowned at what he just said. "Why would she put something like that in the document?"

"Just in case she changed her mind later. I guess. I don't rightly know, but I think her mother had something to do with that." Irvine answered solemnly. Cid and Edea both frowned at his answer. Cid groaned as he found his feet and walked over to the safe built into the wall.

"I don't see why you're so worked up my boy," Cid's voice sounded cheerful and optimistic. Irvine watched intently as the older man turned the dial to unlock the door. The door opened to reveal a monstrous amount of paper work. "Its in here somewhere," He dug through numerous files as Irvine waited. Edea smiled when she realized what was going on.

"I'll get it," She said as she joined her husband and pulled a few faded green files from the bottom of the paperwork. They now clearly had Irvine's attention. He slowly walked over to them and looked down at the folders she dropped on the table. "Your's is in here somewhere."

Irvine shifted through the folders with his right hand and read them silently to himself. 'Raijin Zaback, Fujin Barr, Quistis Trepe, Zell Audley? Selphie Felch? What?' He continued to look through the file names as Edea checked to see if there were any more. 'Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy, Irvine Wyman? My name was Wyman?'

"Are these our files from the orphanage?" Irvine asked as he pulled his free and opened it before Edea could protest.

"Yes," She answered as she pulled a something out of the back of the folder. Irvine disregarded what she was doing while he looked over the photograph of what was labeled as his mother. He looked around for any indication of his father, but all he found was three letters under the name Curtis Wyman: P.O.W. Irvine sat down at the table and began looking through the file. "Because of the nature of some of the files, we're reluctant to even hand them back to you children." Edea said as she pulled at Irvine's folder.

"But this is our past," Irvine said numbly as he watched her shut his file and place it back in the safe with the others.

"Not everyone is ready to know their pasts," Edea said softly. "Not everyone came from a family like yours. Maybe in time we'll give out the files, but not now." Irvine sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Edea looked past him to be sure that Selphie wasn't listening. "It could be very detrimental for someone your age to find out what those folders hold. Please just take my word on it and don't tell a soul I have them here." Irvine looked over to where Edea was looking and realized she was talking about Selphie. He turned back around to question Edea, but Cid was standing there instead.

"Here it is," Cid unfolded a bundle of papers that Edea had obviously given him. "This, is the paperwork that Rodney Kinneas filled out fourteen years ago," Cid turned it so that Irvine could read the ending clause.

"If for any reason due to death, illness, handicap, or any other circumstance party A is no longer to properly care for party C, then full custody of party C reverts directly back to party B. No authorities nor local governments, known as party D, have any influence nor power in this matter," Irvine looked up at Cid. "I'm confused, am I party C?"

Cid began to chuckle lightly. "Yes my boy you are. Since Mr. Kinneas obviously cannot provide adequate care for you considering he's deceased, I legally have custody of you. Or rather Edea does." Cid looked over at his wife. "Your adoptive father may be gone, but this document will still hold up in a court. Don't worry about Ms. Gray. She can't take anything away from you." Irvine reread what had he had just read aloud and smiled faintly.

"She can't touch Toby," He said more to himself than to anyone. "Wait, how did ya know her name?"

Cid smiled. "I have a disciplinary committee for a reason. They report to me about everything. You didn't really think it was something Seifer came up with on his own now did you?" Irvine shrugged as he handed the papers back to Cid.

"Lock those up and don't loose 'em," The cowboy smiled.

"Already done," Cid smiled. "Now go on back to your dorm and don't worry about getting any unwanted visitors."

---------------------------------------------------

edenblack18- I bet Selphie was thinking the same thing a few times in the past few chapters.

Dark Topaz-Here you go.

aratcorien - Finally! Someone likes my Seifer! Yeah I like him too. I'm working on making him into a tough guy that does have a soft side; he just tries to hide it for the sake of his reputation. In all honesty, I really don't think he was as truely mean as the game tried to make him out to be. Although I think Squall is my ultimate favorite, I almost want to believe that he holds just as much of the blame as Seifer does in why they don't get along. Maybe its something from their childhood we just don't know about.

Verdanii - The fact that anyone in the Final Fantasy world wouldn't automatically recognize Seifer, scar and all, shows they're either stupid or have been living under a rock. I'll let you decide later. Yeah well, after I wrote the chapter I wondered myself why Irvine slept with her and just settled for the simplest conclusion I could. She was older than him, he obviously found her attractive and she gave him the time of day, and he was young and stupid. lol

Ameli Stoncius - You wrote a poem about Gore's lockbox? In a very disturbing way, that sounds like it could be entertaining. And you best stop running off with Irvine's baby, or Lynns is never going to see Dante again. glares You're not the only one with a lock box. And just for anyone reading this that's not Ameli, I'm not normally this weird. I promise.

Chapter eight was a tuffy but I muddled through it. Hopefully these chapters will come easier now that I'm only working on one story...at least on this website anyway. I really hope it didn't bore you guys to death, this was just one of those chapters that had to be written so things flowed.

One last thing. Up until the end of this story I will be taking your votes on which story you would like me to post next. I've got one for Quistis Zell and Seifer all lined up so let me know. I have to get these three up before I can even begin to think about putting the sequels up. And yes, more than one of these already have sequels in the works; including Darkened Ice. If you don't vote, I'm going to flip a coin or close my eyes and randomly pick one.

Please read and review. And be gentle, you don't want to hurt Toby's feelings now do you?


	9. Fall's Omens

Disclaimer: I might not own Final Fantasy VIII, but I own Toby!  
  
Author's notes-I'll keep this brief because I really don't feel good.  
  
"..." represent spoken words  
  
'...' represent thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~ is a jump in time  
  
______ change in character pov or situation  
  
Fall's Omens  
  
Quistis sat cross-legged on the fuzzy rug in the middle of Selphie's floor. She watched as Toby went through whatever he could find.  
  
"I think we're going to go out this afternoon on a picnic," Selphie said as she combed Quistis' hair back. "Do you think its still warm enough?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Quistis asked as she silently winced at how roughly Selphie pulled at a knot.  
  
"I mean its fall, and I don't want to get Toby sick or anything."  
  
"Toby will be fine. We're at Balamb and the temperature's still in the eighties," Quistis said as she watched Toby tug at the robe that was draped over a chair. The pale yellow garment fell on top of his head. She muffled a laugh as he fought to get out from under it and reappeared with hair standing on end.  
  
"I guess you are right," Selphie said from behind her. "Think Irvine will like it?"  
  
Quistis smiled from her seat on the floor and rested her arms on her knees. Toby walked over with the robe dragging behind him and laid it in her lap. She watched him as he bent down and stumbled as he tried to pick up a pair of fuzzy slippers. He succeeded in getting one and handed it to Quistis as he hurried back to the other and sat down beside it. "I'm sure he will."  
  
"I hope so," Selphie ran the comb through Quistis' long hair one last time as she proceeded to separate it and twist it into braids. "I don't know. He's been really stressed lately. Mainly because of the exam's coming up. Do you think he'll do all right?"  
  
"He'll do fine," Quistis answered. "He may gripe and complain about learning it all but he knows what he's doing."  
  
Across the room Toby stuck one hand in the slipper and stroked its fuzzy exterior with his other hand. He then stood unsteadily and walked over to Selphie's side. "Mama mamama....," He sang as he watched what she was doing to Quistis' hair. Quistis tried to look down at him quickly.  
  
Selphie turned her head forewords again. "Look straight ahead or else the braid will be crooked."  
  
"Did he just call you his mother?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yeah," Selphie smiled at her answer. "He sure did."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Irvine followed Zell through the maze of small shops in Balamb. He was astonished that these shops were so crowded, much less actually there.  
  
"Why didn't I see all these shops last time I was here?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Its an end of summer thing," Zell answered as he pulled Irvine over to another food stand. "Its a small festival that we have to signify the start of fall." Irvine grimaced as he noticed the mass amount of candy Zell had already purchased and was putting it in a cardboard box.  
  
"That's why you're so hyper," Irvine said to himself.  
  
Zell grinned goofily. "Oh yeah." Irvine watched in disbelief as Zell bought some more candy from another vender.  
  
"Don't ya have enough?" Irvine asked as he watched his blonde friend in disbelief.  
  
Zell took on a serious tone. "Didn't you know that Balamb is not only the metal forging capital of the world but also the hand made candy capital?" Irvine gave him a funny grin as he shook his head. "This is the only time of the year you can purchase this much candy at such a low price." Zell waved to the salesman as he lifted his two boxes from the ground and lead Irvine towards his house. Irvine stopped at a clothing booth. "Hey yo!" Zell called to him. "What're you doing?"  
  
"I'm lookin' at somethin'," Irvine answered as he examined an article of clothing lying on a table.  
  
"That's cool. I'll just drop these off with Ma and be right back." Irvine waved to acknowledge he heard him and then lifted the emerald dress to better look at it. "Ya don't by any chance have this here dress in a size six do ya?"  
  
The lady behind the dress looked up and smiled. "We have one just a tad duller than that. Would you like to see it?" Irvine nodded and waited while the lady thumbed through a few hanging garments before she pulled out the dress. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank ya ma'am," Irvine said as he looked over the garment and tried to decided whether or not Selphie would like it. His gaze then shifted over to a few of the toddler outfits. "Ma'am?" The lady behind the makeshift counter looked up. "I'll take this dress and these two outfits."  
  
"All right," She smiled as she checked their prices. "That'll be one hundred and seventy-six gil." Irvine dug in his wallet and pulled out the money. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you," Irvine answered as he waited for her to finish placing the articles of clothing in a plastic bag. Once he had his purchase in his hands, he started for Zell's house. He slid in-between the mobs of travelers that had obviously came to Balamb for this one event and finally found the main road. He trotted past the blacksmith's and the weapon's supplier and stopped just short of Zell's house. It was a nice sunny day, and the shadow beside him told him what he already knew. He was being followed. He knew he had been for most of the morning.  
  
"Nice dress," She said sarcastically. Irvine turned around and faced her. "But that's a bit small for me isn't it. You know I'm a size 8."  
  
Irvine sighed. "Nikki, just tell me what you want so I can leave." She looked hurt as she closed the gap between them.  
  
"I just want to see our baby," She crossed her arms as she stepped a little closer. "Maybe even make amends with his Daddy." He stiffened and then took a step back whenever she ran her hands along his shoulders.  
  
He shrugged her off. "No Nikki." She stood shocked and searched him for an answer. "Leave my family alone."  
  
"Your family?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. "So you've found someone else willing to raise our baby." The wind blew her red hair wildly around her pale face. She looked around uncertainly before everything fell into place. "The brunette in the dorm room. That was her."  
  
Irvine squinted at the rays of sunlight that had slipped under his hat's brim. "Yeah. Don't give her any trouble." Nikki tossed her arms out.  
  
"What?" She rolled her light green eyes as she stepped towards him. "You're the one bein' difficult. I'm not the trouble maker here."  
  
Irvine shook his head. "Look, ya had your chance."  
  
"I had my chance," She laughed aloud as she kept constant eye contact with him. "I had no chance!" Irvine noticed that a few people were beginning to take notice of them and wanted nothing more than to end the conversation. He could only imagine the tabloids. He stopped at that thought.  
  
"Ya didn't want him so I have sole custody now. I tried to get ya to come see him right before his first birthday, but ya weren't interested. Your chance is up."  
  
"I know about old man Kinneas," She took hold of the unbuttoned collar on his shirt and ran her fingers along the fabric. "I've known for a while. Actually, I've known since it happened."  
  
"So you wait 'til now?" Irvine tilted his head to the side thankful he'd had that talk with Cid. "That doesn't fit."  
  
"Listen Papa, if you want to keep your baby.." He cut her off by raising a hand.  
  
"Don't even start," For the first time in months Irvine began to raise his voice. "Ya didn't want him when ya first found out we were havin' him so I took him. Ya wanted nuthin' to do with him, so he's grown up without knowin' who ya are. I gave ya the chance to come back and be a part of his life but ya weren't interested. Its funny how things have changed since every other firearm company is trying to sign contracts with me and nearly every living soul at least knows there was a sharp shooter on the Ultimecia team."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and looked him over. "Look, I came here wantin' to see our baby and to make things right with his father."  
  
"No ya didn't," Irvine snorted lightly. "Ya came here when ya thought ya might be able to benefit from it. Ya really want to make things right? Then leave now and never bother me nor my family again."  
  
She looked taken aback but still didn't back down. "You forget that in the old man's absence the baby's mine." About the same time she finished her sentence, Zell walked up. He froze in his steps unsure of how to act in the situation.  
  
"The baby?" Irvine tossed Zell his bag and crossed his arms. "You don't even know his name. I'm not really that surprised." She crossed her arms and stepped closer to him. "And just for your information, Darlin', ya can't touch Toby. Ya see, I still have one of my guardians. And in a month and a half I'll be eighteen. Now, is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes further and then punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Don't ever call me Darlin' again."  
  
Irvine looked up at her from where he lay and grinned. He dusted himself off as he stood and nodded. "Whatever ya say Sweetheart," He countered sarcastically. She started to say something but opted against it and then turned and left. With her gone Irvine massaged his temples and then wiped his hand across his cheek. "At least that's over with," He shrugged and smiled at Zell as he picked up his hat.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie giggled uncontrollably as Irvine stumbled around in front of her. In Irvine's arms it appeared as if Toby were enjoying the walk even more. Selphie finally stopped Irvine at the spot she'd picked out on top of the hill and untied his blind fold.  
  
"Tada!" She swung her arms out to motion towards the picnic setup. Irvine smiled in surprise as he sat down with Toby on the blanket. Selphie quickly joined her two guys and happily sat so that her new dress laid flatly across her lap. "I really hope you guys are hungry!"  
  
Irvine watched as Selphie barely raised the lid to the basket, and indulged Toby as he tried to peer inside. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and then quickly opened the basket. Toby immediately began to lean in for the bowl of mashed potatoes. "Hang on there buddy. Let me get that." Irvine pulled out the sandwiches and then the mashed potatoes for Toby. "Don't that look good!" He exaggerated as his son sat down and reached for the bowl. "Ya do realize he's going to end up wearing that."  
  
Selphie looked at the little boy who was sticking his fingers in the soft food and managing to get some of it in his mouth. "I should of brought the bigger bib." She smiled as she leaned against him.  
  
"Ya sure should've." He smiled. Know what?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"What?" She asked as she handed him his lunch.  
  
"I'm really glad your here for me...I love ya."  
  
"I know," She smiled and then pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too." Toby, with his impeccable timing, chose that moment to reach out and try and get Irvine's attention. Naturally Irvine jumped at the soggy, warm sensation running down his cheek and turned quickly to see Toby laughing as he put his potato covered fingers back in his mouth.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There's chapter 9. I apologize for not having the shout outs this time around. I'm still feeling ill and I really just want to go to sleep. I do appreciate all of your reviews and I'll try and have them back in the next chapter. As far as requests for the next story goes: I'm still open to anyone that would like to vote. So far Zell and Fujin are beating Quistis and Nida by one. I'll continue to take votes up until the end of this story.  
  
Thanks for reading. If you've been reviewing since the beginning, I love ya. If you've been reviewing since Darkened Ice, I really love ya! And if your new, I still love ya! Anyway, please review. Pretty please. I'm doing this to make you guys happy even though I feel really bad. 


	10. Eighteen

Disclaimer: I have finally accepted that Final Fantasy VIII is not my property. Therefore I will use this time to point out that I am merely borrowing Selphie, Irvine, Cid and Edea. That means that Toby, Nikki, and the unnamed waiter guy are all mine.  
  
Author's note: This chapter wasn't originally planned. It is the result of me leaving out an important line of Toby's and not realizing it until I already had a few reviews. Therefore, I decided to make reference to Irvine's birthday considering it was significant to the story, and I gave him and Selphie some time alone. I mean the story is supposed to be about their relationship....  
  
"..." spoken words  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~ passing time  
  
____ change in character pov or situation  
  
Eighteen  
  
Irvine rolled over groggily. The sunlight that fell onto his face told him it was well past dawn and that he'd slept late. Even knowing that, he still didn't want to get up. He knew the date. And he knew its importance. He slowly opened his eyes to look and see if Toby was awake yet and was startled to find his bed empty. He quickly leaned up on his elbow and looked around the room. He hadn't managed to fall out of bed somehow had he? Irvine was about ready to panic when Toby came running out of the bathroom and stopped abruptly when he reached Irvine's bedside. Irvine stared at him in a daze. He was not only trying to figure out how his son had managed to get out of bed alone, but where he'd gotten his colorful party hat. His answer came in the form of a hug as Selphie hopped into the space behind him in the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Irvine turned his attention from Toby to her and smiled.  
  
"Mornin' Darlin'," He turned in Selphie's arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Happy birthday!" Selphie announced as she squeezed him tightly. She cuddled up to him, further diverting his attention. He returned the hug and then laid back on his pillow.  
  
"Finally eighteen," He said quietly.  
  
"Yup," She smiled as she ran her fingers through his loose hair. Still at the bedside, Toby looked around for a way to get up there and then took hold of the mattress and tried to pull himself up. He managed to pull himself up an inch before he had to let go and landed on his rear. He looked around partially stunned and then up at where Selphie was clearly getting more attention than he.  
  
"Dada," Toby mumbled as he stood back up and tugged at the blanket. Irvine didn't hear him, leaving the small boy confused as to why he wasn't being answered. "Papa!" He finally cried out in imitation of the children he used to live with in Blue Gales. Irvine rolled over quickly, forgetting Selphie altogether. He quickly lifted his son up onto the bed with him. Toby, now looking quite content, discarded his hat and wiped at his teary eyes.  
  
"Can ya say that again?" Irvine asked as he made sure Toby wasn't going to fall from his seat on his stomach. "Come on. Say Da, I mean Papa. Say Papa." Toby grinned and shook his head mischievously. "Toby," Irvine grumbled playfully.  
  
"Tobee," He mimicked. Irvine laughed lightly.  
  
"Come on. Say Papa." Toby shook his head. Beside Irvine Selphie began to laugh.  
  
"Mama!" Toby exclaimed as if he'd just discovered her presence. Irvine was stunned and watched speachlessly as his son pushed away from him and curled up in the space between Selphie and himself.  
  
"How long has he been callin' ya mama?" Irvine asked. Selphie didn't respond, she just raised up, taking Toby with her, and climbed over the foot of the bed.  
  
"Better hurry up and get dressed. They stop serving breakfast in half an hour," Selphie said quickly. "Hurry up Papa let's go," She stifled a laugh.  
  
"Papa!" Toby reached out to Irvine who was still lying in bed.  
  
"Oh so now ya say it," Irvine smiled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. He trudged to the closet and pulled out the first t-shirt and pants he came across. Selphie noticed with some satisfaction that it was the same outfit he'd worn whenever they'd gone to get Toby. She sat Toby down while Irvine dressed and then went in the bathroom to look for a brush. Irvine fished around for his boots and pulled the first one on when he found it. Toby fingered the second boot as Irvine tried to pull it on. "I can't believe you," Irvine spoke softly. "Ya said it for her but not me." Toby giggled as if he understood everything Irvine was saying. Selphie returned and began to brush through Irvine's long locks.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked as she ran her fingers through the fine strands of hair his hair.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast passed as unevently as expected given that Toby was more concerned with trying to share his food with anyone that passed rather than eat it himself. Irvine wondered, as he followed Selphie up to Edea's apartment, just how Toby kept his round belly considering less than half the food he had access to ever made it to his mouth. Edea met them at the door and smiled warmly at Irvine.  
  
"Happy Birthday," She greeted Irvine as she hugged him. He smiled in response. She gently took Toby from his arms and the diaper bag from Selphie. "You two go have fun."  
  
"We may be back late tonight," Selphie informed Edea. Irvine looked at her to question why but thought better of saying anything. Knowing Selphie like he did; she probably had some type of surprise planned.  
  
"If its late don't worry. He'll be just fine here," Edea replied.  
  
"Nah I'll be by," Irvine assured her. She smiled warmly again but her eyes seemed to lose some of their shine.  
  
"It's been sixteen years since I've gotten to care for an infant. I have to say that I really miss it," Edea watched as Toby hurried over to Cid and she smiled. "I would like to reopen the orphanage, but people will be skeptical of adopting from me now."  
  
Cid snorted lightly as he let Toby look at his pocket watch. Edea turned to him. A broad grin spread across his lips. "Just wait. I'm pretty certain that he's just the first of many. Be patient Dear." At her husband's voice, Edea's gaze shifted to Toby.  
  
"I suppose you're right," She concurred. "But I would still like to watch him for a night. If you don't mind." Irvine stood uncertainly. What was he supposed to say? She wasn't evil...the woman had taken care of him and most of his friends. He found himself smiling as he looked past her at his son. He walked over to where Toby was still infatuated with Cid's watch and knelt down. The boy automatically made his way over and leaned against his father's side; just waiting to be picked up. Irvine pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Be good for Matron," Irvine whispered. Toby gave him a brief glance and laughed as he looked back down at the gold watch. Irvine smiled as Toby held the slightly slobbered watch up for him to see. "Its been a few hours since he's eaten, and he won't go to sleep without that quilt." Toby, who'd realized that he wasn't going to get picked up by his father, turned his attention back to Cid.  
  
"I'll take good care of him," Edea reassured Irvine as he stood up and walked back to Selphie's side. "You two go and enjoy yourselves."  
  
"Come on," Selphie said giddily as she pulled Irvine away from the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They walked towards the shore-side cafe. In one arm he held her shoes while the other was draped over her shoulders. He pulled her closer as they stepped up onto the cafe's covered dock and took a seat at the furthest corner table. Irvine couldn't help but notice that her ponytail made her appear cuter than normal. She flipped open her menu and wrinkled her nose as she looked over their options.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Selphie asked as she folded up her menu and leaned on his shoulder. "I think I'll just take the fish sandwich and a shake."  
  
Irvine put his arm around her shoulder and sat back. "I believe I'll be havin'....a fried fillet and sweet tea." Selphie let him wave a waiter over and place their orders. Irvine pulled her a little closer and kissed her forehead. He grinned as she quickly brushed her bangs back into place. "Its been a while since we've gotten to do somethin' like this."  
  
"Yeah," Selphie replied. "Two months and six days if you want to be technical."  
  
"Things have definitely changed," Irvine said slowly as he considered what to say next. "I personally wouldn't have blamed ya if you'd turned and run back when I told ya about Toby. But ya stayed, and I can't begin to tell ya how much I appreciate it."  
  
"If you really want to know, the day on the train was really awkward for me. I was still unsure about how I felt, not about you. There was never a doubt about that," Selphie began explaining as she sat up to be served her food. "Thank you," She told the waiter. "But when I saw you two together for the first time...I don't know what happened. I guess I just melted. And in all honesty, that first moment sitting on the hill with him, you looked so happy and content. I wanted to be a part of that, and now that I am, its one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me."  
  
Irvine was dumbfounded as to how to reply. He knew Selphie had accepted his son and pretty much assumed the position of surrogate mother, but this was new. To hear her talk this emotionally about Toby was surprising and he wasn't sure how to follow that up. He managed a smile that she happily returned and then turned to his plate. For the most part they ate in a comfortable silence. Both of them enjoying the song of the waves a few feet below their seats and the time alone.  
  
"I love ya Darlin'," Irvine spoke softly.  
  
Selphie smiled in response. "I love you too." Irvine reached into his pocket and pulled out his billfold. Selphie saw this and swatted his hand. He looked at her, genuinely confused while a small grin fought to make itself seen on his lips. "You're not paying. Its your birthday and I'm taking you out."  
  
"Oh," Irvine slowly slid his billfold back into his pocket and crossed his arms while Selphie counted out her money. "Feels wrong."  
  
Selphie turned to him. "What?"  
  
"Ya shouldn't be payin'. That's my job."  
  
She rolled her eyes and placed a tip on top of the payment. "Here you go," She picked up the money and handed it to the waiter. "Come on you," Selphie said as she slid her feet into her shoes and pulled Irvine up from his seat. He followed her willingly. "What time is it?" She asked as they walked down the main street of Balamb and noticed most of the lights were out.  
  
"It is..." Irvine tilted his watch so he could read it under a street light. "Nine forty-two."  
  
Selphie nodded and led him towards the town's exit. "Want to walk back to Garden? Its a nice night."  
  
Irvine shrugged. He had his trusty Bismarck with him, so as far as he was concerned, they could go out and train in the middle of the forest if her little heart so desired. She slid her arm through his and led the way back up to Garden.  
  
When they finally reached her dorm, she pulled him in and shut the door.  
  
"I have something for you. I probably should've given it to you earlier but better late then never," She shrugged as she motioned towards her bed. Irvine looked past her and stopped. He shot her a quick glance. "Try it on," She urged him. He hesitantly stepped forward and picked up the garment.  
  
A low whistle broke the silence as he tried on the dark brown duster. He was amazed that it fit him so well. He glanced down to see the bottom of it fell well past his knees. "This is nice...really nice."  
  
"Its a Centran oilskin duster," Selphie told him although she was positive he already knew. "It has that detachable cape there for protection against the elements," Selphie motioned with her hand. "Cargo pockets, stand up collar with a double throat latch and double waterproof seams. It should match your hat without a problem."  
  
Irvine found himself looking at his reflection in Selphie's full- length mirror. Sure his other duster was a bit tattered and worn, but he'd never even thought about getting another one. Especially one of this quality. 'Speaking of quality, this thing had to cost more than Bismarck and Exeter together,' Irvine realized. "Hon, ya didn't have ta," He was silenced by her hand on his lips.  
  
"I wanted to," She smiled. "And judging by your expression, it was worth it." Irvine smiled in response as he ran his hands along the fabric and then noticed there was something on the inside. "Oh yeah, there's a holster inside there. It should be able to carry the weight of all of your guns. At least that's what the guy at the shop said." Irvine nodded and slowly slipped the duster off. He laid it over his arm and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Thanks. I really like this."  
  
"I know," Selphie smiled.  
  
"I hate to do this to ya, but its almost eleven and Toby's still with Matron," Irvine shifted towards the door.  
  
Selphie placed her hands on her hips in an exaggerated fashion. "I thought you told her she could watch him for the night? You know as much as I do that she feels useless here. She misses having children to look after."  
  
Irvine looked at the floor guiltily. "I know...its just that...I don't know. It feels wrong to be without him. And what if he can't sleep? He might be scared up there with Matron and Cid. I don't want him to think that I've left him again."  
  
Selphie let her hands fall from her waist and she wrapped her arms around herself. A broad grin crossed her face. "You're such a sweet Papa. You know that?" He grinned in response and quickly turned away. "Don't leave. He'll be fine," She let her voice drop a little lower. "Stay a little longer."  
  
Irvine dropped the duster into her chair and turned to her. "Yes ma'am," His voice came out soft. She ran her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders. He responded quickly by pulling her closer to him and claiming her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. Selphie pushed back from him and pulled his shirt off over his head. She slowly ran her hands along his warm skin and lightly kissed his collar bone. She felt his hands regain their previous hold on the small of her back and then her zipper being pulled down. She allowed the straps to fall from her shoulders as she worked on his belt while he ever so abruptly picked her up and put her on the bed. He pulled her ponytail free, spilling her hair wildly across the pillow. She continued to struggle with the buckle on his belt as he began kissing and nipping at her neck. Finally! She managed to get the cursed object undone and easily unfastened his pants. He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. His normally light eyes seemed darker as he focused on her. It almost felt as if he were asking permission from her. She grinned up from where she lay and let him finish getting undressed. He was only gone for a few seconds and quickly returned to his previous position. With his left hand he switched off her lamp while he ran his right along her back. Selphie pulled him into another kiss in the darkness as she wrapped her arms around his neck; marveling at how warm his skin was in contrast to her cool sheets.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Another trail of smoke drifted across the bedroom of the small efficiency apartment. The dim lighting that illuminated the small room contrasted with the bright lights of the city outside. In four more minutes everything was about to change. She watched the clock strike eleven-twenty-six with disgust and then hurled the timepiece against the wall. As of that moment nothing would ever be the same. It couldn't be...he was eighteen.  
  
She scowled as she sat in the open window frame and examined the cigarette in her hand. She put the butt out in her palm and tossed it into the street below. She didn't know what she wanted in life. There were times that nothing seemed appealing. What had she really wanted from him that day in Balamb? She stepped back into the room and laid down on her bed. What would she have done if she'd been given Toby?  
  
"He wouldn't have just handed him over," She mused as she played with the red braid of hair between her fingers. "Doesn't matter now," She said aloud as she looked at the broken clock still sticking out of the thin, damaged wall. He was now officially eighteen and she was now a thing of his past...at least she'd like him to think that for a while.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bleeding in Vein - My baby cousin was my inspiration to write it...but Toby is modeled after a little guy named Jacob that I fell in love with at an internship at at daycare. Actually, Toby is nearly identical to the him.  
  
Ameli Stoncius - Here you go. Hope its alright. I dunno....I'm kinda afraid to submit this.  
  
Dark Topaz - Thanks for the vote. I would rather that story just because its planned out til the end.  
  
diamonddust1414 - Glad you liked the Nikki encounter. I think I wrote three versions of that part.  
  
Verdanii - Glad you liked it!  
  
aratcorien - Thanks for every one of your great reviews. Yes I do have a Seifer story, its just not as developed as the others. I mean its about Seifer....it has to be perfect. *smiles*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I finally updated. I know the wait was a little longer than normal and I hope this chapter isn't a disapointer. And just so you know, a duster is a coat of sorts. Look it up on google if you're lost. Anyway, let me know what you thought and review. I appreciate it. 


	11. Midnight Call

Disclaimer: What more do you people want!? I have explained to you that I in no way own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. Now stop rubbing it in!  
  
Author's notes- This chapter, although quick was stressful. I apologize for its brevity, but I'm sure you guys won't mind it too much considering the next chapter is already lined up and ready to go. I also hope that by now you guys understand how to tell whenever the point of view changes or time passes. Its getting really tiring to add that to every chapter.  
  
Midnight Call  
  
He tapped his pencil against the manual more in dread and nervousness than boredom or annoyance. The lamp light cast a dull yellowish light over his study materials. It was getting late. He should have Toby in bed already. He should be in bed already. Irvine found that he couldn't sleep. He wasn't surprised. Taking exams always made him nervous. He needed to relax; he couldn't afford to mess this exam up. With the end of his eraser he guided his eyes as he reread the element attack portion of his junctioning manual. He had it practically memorized; special thanks to Quistis. Irvine allowed himself to further slump down against the side of his bed.  
  
Toby came walking around the side of his bed, chicobo plush in tow. He stopped for a moment and just stared at his father. Irvine was rubbing his temples, trying to clear his mind and calm himself. The little boy looked around pitifully before refocusing his attention on the teenager sitting before him. His small fingers allowed the chicobo to fall silently to the cool floor. Slowly and unsteadily he made his way over to his father and sat down beside him. Irvine paused and looked down at him. The small boy leaned against his side and closed his eyes.  
  
Irvine slid his books from his lap with his left hand and scooped Toby up with his right. He noticed with a little dissatisfaction that the boy barely stirred. Dr. Kadowaki had diagnosed Toby with having a some type of sinus and ear infection, so it wasn't unusual for Toby to be feeling bad. Irvine carefully laid his son in the crib and reached over for a tissue. He lightly wiped the baby's nose and was rewarded with a grimace in protest. Irvine grinned at the display. Toby hated tissues with a passion and would throw away the box if Irvine kept them within his reach. He discarded the tissue in the trash can and looked back at the books on the floor. Late night cramming might not help him but he didn't feel ready for tomorrow's exam. If he failed what would happen? Right now he was on hold and thus couldn't be deployed on any mission. This was due partly because he was in the process of becoming an instructor, and partly because he was a single parent with a young dependent child.  
  
He trudged into the bathroom and turned the water on. He reached his hands in and splashed his face lightly. His eyes looked hazed and tired. It was as if all energy had been drained from them. He was near exhausted. Reaching behind his head, his hands fought to pull his ponytail out. He really hated it whenever his hair managed to get tangled up. It was very difficult to handle then. He finally succeeded and watched as some of his hair fell back to his face. From what he could tell, he had his mother's hair. That was all he could assume. Edea didn't have a picture of his father. He swept some of his once layered hair over to the side and looked at himself. His thoughts shifted to Selphie. He wondered, like he had many times before, what Edea was trying to suggest about his girl. It worried him. He unbuttoned his flannel shirt and stopped short of pulling of his A-shirt. Something didn't seem right.  
  
It was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was definitely a new sensation to him. He started to become nervous and wasn't sure why. He stood still in front of the sink and mirror in complete silence. Then it hit him. It was too silent. His thoughts immediately fell on Toby. The boy was thick-headed and stubborn whenever it came to bed time. It didn't matter how tired he was, he would throw a fit and fight until he was either rocked to sleep or just eventually overcome by it.  
  
Irvine hurried back into the bedroom and over to the crib. Toby lay silently, and Irvine could see the rise and fall of his chest. For a moment he was momentarily baffled. He then hesitantly placed a hand on Toby's forehead. Irvine withdrew his hand quickly and then put it back. He had a fever. Irvine's first instinct, oddly enough, was to tell himself to stay calm. He looked down at the infant and watched him uneasily. What was he supposed to do? His hand slid down the boy's shoulder and chest. The rise and fall of his breathing was off as well. Irvine pulled his hand back quickly and looked around. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on or how to handle it.  
  
He pushed away from the crib and fumbled with the phone that was sitting on his bed. With shaky fingers he dialed the infirmary. He heard the clicking sound that signified that his call was being transferred to Dr. Kadowaki's quarters. He looked at the clock on the wall. How late was it? 'Past midnight,' Irvine thought unhappily. The phone rang a few more times, as Irvine watched Toby through the rails of his bed. Why wasn't she answering fast enough? Irvine was beginning to grow worried. Finally she answered.  
  
"I know the time," He blurted out. "Something's wrong with Toby." He leaned against the dresser and clutched the phone cord tightly in- between his fingers. "He's burning up. I-I didn't check.....I don't know where the thermometer is. His temperature was normal a few hours ago. And he's not breathing to well either." Irvine waited for the doctor to respond. He didn't like her silence. After a few moments she asked him to bring Toby in. "Yes ma'am," Irvine's voice came out strained. He stretched the cord out so he could look down into the crib. He watched as his son moved his left leg abruptly, and then his right. The baby appeared to jerk for just a fraction of a second, but Irvine caught it. "Toby?" He asked as he leaned over the rail and shook him gently. Under his palm, Toby felt stiff. Irvine slid his hand down to his son's arm and was surprised at how tense the little muscles were. Toby's eyes just barely cracked open giving Irvine just a glimpse of white. He was taken aback by what he saw. He hadn't a clue what was going on until the boy's arms began to shake and move in spasms. "Toby!" He screamed as he let the phone drop and pulled the railing of the bed down lower. Irvine pushed the blanket out of the way and then watched helplessly, unsure of what to do.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Doctor Kadowaki recoiled at the sound of Irvine's phone clanging against something. She frowned as she turned on the lights and slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. She could hear some movement on the other end of the line but she couldn't make out what. Keeping her cordless by her ear she grabbed her bag and put her essential instruments in it.  
  
"Irvine!" She shouted, hoping that he might just by chance here her. Her shout wasn't answered, but she could hear Irvine calling Toby's name in a panicked tone. She quickly hung up and began to hurry to Irvine's dorm.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mitchell wasn't entirely sure what he was hearing over the dull sound of his television set. He clicked the set off while he listened to the voice. Curious as to what was wrong and just a little worried himself, Mitchell hurried out of his room and knocked on his neighbor's door.  
  
"Hey Kinneas!" He shouted to no response. He knocked some more and then tried the door. It was locked. Thoroughly irritated and concerned, Mitchell returned to his room and picked up a screwdriver and a set of wire cutters. He came back to the door and knocked again. "Irvine!" He shouted.  
  
"I can't get the door!" Irvine shouted back. Mitchell took that as his go-ahead and slid the screwdriver edge in-between the control panel and the wall. With a quick jerk he pulled it free and then carefully looked through the wires. It wouldn't be too hard, the wiring was pretty basic. He paused at the yellow one. He knew it to be the lock. With a quick snip he cut the wire and heard the lock release. It appeared that his training was paying off. The types of locks on the doors were set to automatically disengage if the power supply or wiring were interrupted. It was a well known safety feature to properly trained SeeDs. He then flipped the panel up and pressed the release button and the door slid open quickly. He stepped inside to see Irvine leaned down inside the crib.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked; growing increasingly worried by the scene in front of him.  
  
"Get a towel or rag or something," Irvine said from where he was knelt over. Mitchell nodded and went in search of the items. It wasn't long after Mitchell had went in the bathroom that Dr. Kadowaki came in, nigh gown and all. She stepped over to the bedside, and only had to give Toby a brief look to know what was going on.  
  
"He just came out of it?" She asked as she tried to work around a thoroughly panicked Irvine.  
  
"Yeah. Just now," Was the only answer she received. Mitchell returned with a rag, and Irvine wiped at the drool around Toby's mouth.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki frowned slightly as she lifted the baby up. He still appeared to be in a state of confusion. "I'd like to take him back to the infirmary." Irvine nodded quickly and grabbed his card key off the hook on the wall as he followed her out into the hallway. Mitchell was now left alone in the room. He ran his hands through his messy black hair as he slowly stepped back into the hallway. He nervously secured the panel back to the wall and listened to the retreating footsteps heading toward the infirmary.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Verdanii - Glad you liked it.  
  
Ameli Stoncius - Glad you liked the last one so much. Glad you liked the make out scene. If you couldn't tell, I was hesitant to post it. You should have seen me trying to proof read it to tell if it was okay to upload. I was here for hours.  
  
aratcorien - I appreciate your review. Glad the make out scene was tasteful. I was so afraid to post it. I actually thought about taking it off a few times. What is Nikki planning? Hmm....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You guys probably hate me right now. They say write what you know right? Please don't flame me or send any threats. *considers going into hiding* I'll update soon. Please read and review. I'd really appreciate it. 


	12. Under Scrutiny

Disclaimer - This is getting really really really really really old. Bad thing is I just realized today that I have to have these on all of my other stories that I haven't even uploaded yet. *groans* Oh well here it goes: Final Fantasy VIII and all of its characters and concepts did not in any way come out of my mind.  
  
Author notes:  
  
"..." spoken words  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~ - change in time  
  
_____ - change in pov  
  
Under Scrutiny  
  
He watched her as she once again checked his son's vitals. She handled the situation with such a masterous serenity that it almost made him ill. How could she stay so calm?  
  
'Easy,' Irvine thought as she looked over her clipboard. 'She wasn't there.'  
  
"Would you please sit down Irvine," Her unexpected voice startled him. "You've been looming over me for the past half hour." He nervously took a seat in a well worn arm chair against the wall. She crossed her arms and watched as he rubbed his temples anxiously. She took a seat next to him as she glanced at her watch. "I want to keep him a little longer for observation." Irvine looked up at the statement; a mixture of grief and relief contorted his features.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" He asked in an exhausted tone.  
  
"It appears to have been just a febrile seizure. It was more than likely caused by the high fever he had had....he should be just fine," Kadowaki touched his arm in reassurance.  
  
"A seizure?" Irvine raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid. Ever'body knows those are bad."  
  
Doctor Kadowaki smiled warmly. "Most seizures are bad news, and I admit his wasn't a good thing, but it appears to have been harmless...just trust me on this."  
  
Irvine nodded slowly as he looked at the bed where his son lay sleeping. "Will it happen again?"  
  
"It could. Only about three percent of children have febrile seizures, and having one makes you more susceptible to having others." Dr. Kadowaki stood up. "Get some rest. He'll be fine here with me."  
  
Irvine shook his head. "I'm not leavin'."  
  
"You need your rest. Isn't that exam tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," He frowned as he suddenly remembered. "But I'm still not goin' anywhere."  
  
"Irvine," She groaned as she trudged into her office. "It's well past one and you have an important day ahead of you. I think it would be in your best interest, as well as Toby's if you went on and got some rest." She poured a cup of coffee. "He'll be fine here with me." She stepped back into the room and let her shoulders slump in defeat. Irvine had fallen asleep, left leg kicked up over the arm of the chair and head resting against the filing cabinet to his right. She quietly went to her phone and dialed a well-known number. "Lee, I apologize for calling so late. It appears that I have your examinee in my infirmary. There's been a bit of a family emergency."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Irvine awakened in an abrupt manner a few hours earlier than he would've liked. Doctor Kadowaki looked down at where he'd fallen to the floor. Irvine groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position.  
  
"I tried to wake you up," She stated as she sat on the corner of her desk. Irvine didn't immediately answer; he just rubbed his weary looking eyes as he stood up. "You need to get to the second floor, room 211 I believe." Irvine turned quickly on his heel and looked at the clock mounted on the wall. "You've only got fifteen minutes." At first he didn't understand what she was talking about, and then he remembered his exam and the events of the night before. He hurried over to where Toby was still asleep and started to sit down. She caught his arm and nodded towards the door. "I promise you he's going to be fine." Irvine looked back at the small sleeping form with reluctance. "If I find anything out of the ordinary I'll call the room and let you know. Now go take that exam. You've worked to hard not to go...besides, weren't you originally doing it so you would be able to be with him."  
  
"How did you...?" Irvine began as he ignored the opening of the door behind him.  
  
She smiled. "Quistis likes to socialize. She's human just like the rest of us here. Isn't that right Mr. Roe," Kadowaki smiled as she squeezed Irvine's arm. Irvine turned quickly to see Nida who froze at the sound of his name. "Go on Irvine," She diverted her attention to her newest patient. "I believe its about time for your next physical and immunizations isn't it?" Irvine quietly left the room and started towards the elevator. Once inside he looked himself over and he looked worn and battered. He gingerly rubbed a light bruise that he'd earned the day before in the training center. He was pretty sure Zell came out of the insanely unconventional grat confrontation unscathed; although it was hard to tell with nearly half of his body still covered in bruises and bandages. Squall hadn't fared so well. Irvine wondered how noticeable his bruises would be the next day. He also secretly wondered if Rinoa was going to come after him for possibly putting Squall in harm's way. Irvine sighed. Things were changing so much. Squall had been blinded at his SeeD field exam, he brought Toby back with him the day after his inauguration ball, Seifer was a SeeD, and now he had to try and pass the instructor's exam. Part of him yearned for some sense of normality and consistency. He was never welcome to change; especially when it affected many things at once. Irvine tucked in the tattered and wrinkled end of his A-shirt. Not that it really made him look that much more presentable to the instructor's board members; he just hoped that it might at least look like he tried to clean up. He laughed inwardly at himself. How was he going to explain why he looked like he'd just woken up after being knocked out in a bar fight. The doors in front of him slid open silently and he stepped out. He walked down the hall and realized with some satisfaction that he'd be in Quistis' classroom.  
  
'At least I'll be in a familiar setting,' He tried to reassure himself. The door slid open and he stepped inside hesitantly to see two members of the board conversing over what looked like coffee and bagels. Both instructors turned to him. The male motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Rough night Mr. Kinneas," The female instructor said as she stood up and stalked to the front of the classroom. Irvine watched her with a little unease.  
  
"Yeah actually," His mind raced as he tried to figure out a way to explain it to her.  
  
"I don't need to hear your reasons for being tardy and unacceptably presented," She turned to the male. "This is Ramon Morris. An english professor from Trabia Garden. He will be handing out the exams as well as explaining them. I am Doctor Jo Lee Blaire; field expert, martial arts and self defense instructor. I'll be overseeing your exam." She sat down in Quistis' chair and kicked her feet up on the desk. Mr. Morris handed Irvine a packet of papers.  
  
"You are to fill out the first page with your personal information," He flipped the page. "On the second fill out which form of the test you've been presented with and begin with the identification portion of the exam. It is located in the first sections of your testing booklet." He presented Irvine with the small book. "You have three hours to complete two-hundred and seventy-four multiple choice questions, twenty six short answers, and one essay of your choosing. Follow the directions in the booklet. If you have any questions please say so now." Irvine shook his head so the man continued. "If you have any regarding the format of the exam please bring it to the attention of Dr. Blaire rather than dwell on it, for I'm sure you've realized you haven't much time to be making errors. You may start now." Irvine picked up the pencil provided to him and looked at the first question. Dr. Morris walked past Dr. Blaire. "Think he'll be all right?"  
  
"We'll see now won't we," She answered as she continued to watch Irvine.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So how's he doing?" Nida asked as Dr. Kadowaki checked his weight. "I talked to Mitchell this morning and he was worried."  
  
"One hundred-fifty-eight," Dr. Kadowaki said to herself. "He appears to be doing much better. But that's all I can tell you so stop trying to get me to tell more."  
  
"He wasn't having a seizure was he?" Nida asked as Kadowaki wrote down his information. She looked at him in a perturbed fashion and pushed him back against the wall with a stern hand.  
  
"Stand up straight and look straight ahead," She then placed her clipboard on top of his head and read the chart with a little difficulty. "Five-foot ten and a half inches. You kids are starting to get too tall," She marked down his height and then motioned for him to sit down. "I can't reveal any information so stop asking about it. Take off your jacket." Nida did as he was told and earned an unsure glance from the Doctor. "What are these for?"  
  
Nida looked at where she was fingering one of his wrapped wrists. "I was training this morning. I like to work on my balance techniques whenever I have the chance." She gave him a skeptical look. "I do," He defended himself. "Even Zell wraps his wrists whenever he balance trains." Satisfied with his answer, she wiped down an area of skin on his arm and pulled out a needle.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Irvine rested his head on the palm of his left hand as he reread the question for the fourth time. Things weren't going nearly as well as he'd wished they could. In all honesty, things were going quite disastrous. He could barely stay awake much less concentrate. His mind was still in the infirmary, and he could get nothing done. He let his pencil fall to the desk in exasperation and rested his head in his hands. He had to get his act together. He was failing the exam. Through the hair that had fallen in his face, he looked over to the computer screen to his left. Balamb Garden's emblem was the only thing visible, but it was still a harsh reminder of what he couldn't seem to accomplish. He was beyond stressed and wanted nothing more than to leave. He had to get out of that forsaken room. He cast a quick glance up to Dr. Blaire who was staring back at him skeptically.  
  
"A problem Mr. Kinneas?" She asked.  
  
He remained silent and continued to concentrate on the material before him. Things weren't going well at all. He hastily picked up the pencil and guessed at the answer. He then moved on to the next question; the essay.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
aratcorien - Yes Toby was seizuring. And at least Irvine wasn't the only one freaked out.... not that I'm saying that he should've had company...nevermind. lol Selphie wasn't there because Selphie wasn't there. Boy that sentence said a lot huh. She, as you will find out in the next chapter, was away from Garden when it happened.  
  
Ameli Stoncius - Excuse me? Do you honestly think that you're the only author allowed to ruin the lives of your characters? *snubs nose* It still angers me to think that you did what you did. How could you!? At least I let Irvine's kid live......can't say the same for your Squall's...*tears* You know I won't let you forget that.  
  
Verdanii - baby boy is alive and apparently well...  
  
Dark Topaz - what made no sense? Was it something in the last chapter?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Here's chapter twelve...although I really hope you guys realized what it was without me having to explain it. With any luck the next one should be up before too long. Also....are you guys watching for hints? Not all of them relate to this story, but they are in there....  
  
Please read and review. It really makes my day and it would really make Toby's too. Come on....the kid's laid up in a hospital bed. 


	13. Just Conversing

Disclaimer- I may not own Final Fantasy VIII but I own Toby, Mitchell, Nikki, the waiter guy from two chapters ago, and Tempest from Darkened Ice. Hah! I do own something!  
  
Just Conversing  
  
Every step coincided with the pounding or his heart and head. Had this been an average day, it would've been abundantly apparent to him that he needed new boots. However, on such a day as it was, the throbbing of his over-worked mind and every hard and heavy beat his heart made in worry blocked out everything else. Why could nothing ever work out right? Why, when things had to go wrong, did everything go wrong? He stepped in the infirmary quickly and walked straight to where Toby sat, playing on the floor. The little boy hopped up as quickly as someone with his cumbersome grace could.  
  
"Papa!" He cried out as he outstretched his hands. Irvine grinned faintly as he hefted the boy up. Dr. Kadowaki stepped away from where she was talking to Zell and cast him a reassuring smile.  
  
"He's good to go. Just make sure that he gets his medicine on time to get rid of the sinus infection. While I don't believe that anything is going to happen, if you have any questions about anything, don't hesitate to call," Dr. Kadowaki ran a few fingers through the boy's hair. "As for you Mr. Dincht," Zell winced at her words. "You're free to go."  
  
"Oh yeah!" He shouted as he hopped down from the bed and quickly exited the room. Irvine was left standing in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Is there something else you need?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.  
  
"No ma'am," Irvine said softly as he turned and stepped outside.  
  
Zell was waiting outside, leaned against the wall. "Hey man! I am officially 5' 7"! Hell yeah!" He grinned as he walked over to Irvine's side.  
  
"Good for you. Now your only an inch shorter than your girlfriend," Irvine said gloomily as he continued walking. Zell froze in shock. What had he said wrong?  
  
"What's wrong man?" Zell asked a little hurt and unsure of how to handle Irvine's attitude.  
  
Irvine shook his head as he turned down the main hall and started towards the dormitory hall. "Everything." Zell frowned while he tried to think of what to say next. "Ya ever try to do somethin' just to have it go totally wrong?"  
  
"You mean like when I was twelve and I took it upon myself to try and cook supper. I put this whole pack of hot-dogs in the microwave and boom! They got too hot and blew up! Ma came home like two seconds after it happened. It was such a mess...I'm not allowed to cook anymore," Zell glanced at Irvine out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Irvine had to grin at the story. "Yeah, somethin' like that. Just with me, everything goes wrong." Zell wasn't sure what to say so he looked away.  
  
"Sure you can do some things," Zell prodded him. "What about the assassination attempt in Deling?"  
  
"It was called an attempt because I missed. Thanks for reminding me," Irvine said.  
  
"Nuh uh man! I was there. I couldn't see much from that control room, but I could tell that that shot was dead on. I don't care how nervous you were; that shot would've hit her had she not caught it."  
  
"She caught it?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yeah. At first I thought it'd missed, but then I saw the bullet floating a few inches from her palm," Zell answered. Irvine looked deeply in thought as he opened his door. "You look bushed," Zell added.  
  
Irvine nodded as he stepped inside. "Talk to ya later." Irvine yawned.  
  
"Sure thing. Get some rest....and see ya later little dude!" Zell exclaimed and then laughed at Toby's amused face. "Yeah he loves me."  
  
"Good bye Zell," Irvine shut the door and sat his son in the crib. Toby looked around at his all too familiar blankets and then pooched his lip out as if to cry. "No," Irvine said sternly. Toby retracted his lip quickly and then looked down at his quilt dejectedly. "Here," Irvine spun the mobile and sat a stuffed animal in the crib with him. "Give me just a few hours," Irvine pulled off his boots and collapsed on his bed.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey man! Over here!" Zell exclaimed over the clamor of the cafeteria. The overly excited blonde waved his hand frantically in an attempt to get more people at his table. Next to him, Fujin shook her head in embarrassment.  
  
"SIT," She took hold of one of his pockets and pulled him back into his chair. He cocked an eyebrow as he turned to her.  
  
"Gee whiz Fuu, what's the matter?"  
  
"SCENE." She tried to ignore the stares that were still lingering in their direction.  
  
"Nah. I'm just callin' good old Nida over here. We could use more company...isn't that right Raijin," Zell waved at Nida who was only a few feet away now.  
  
Raijin looked over at the thinner SeeD joining them. "Actually, I thought you were comparing him to a dog, ya know?" Raijin looked to Fujin for support.  
  
"AGREED," She dabbed her lips with a napkin and then rested arms on the table. Nida sat down reluctantly, but was careful in choosing the seat in front of Fujin rather than Zell. He knew as well as anyone how messy Zell was when he ate and he hadn't any desire to see it up close.  
  
"This is the first time I haven't seen at least one of you guys eating with Seifer," Nida said quietly as he picked up a piece of pizza.  
  
"NOT HUNGRY," Fujin shrugged.  
  
"He just got back from a mission in Esthar. He's probably jet- lagged, ya know." Raijin suggested as he tore into his fish sandwich.  
  
Fujin rolled her eyes. "NO MISSION."  
  
"Yuh huh," Raijin countered her, while barely containing the food in his mouth. Fujin grimaced at the sight. "Seifer said so."  
  
"SEIFER LIED," Fujin crossed her arms. Raijin dropped the remainder of his sandwich on his plate and stared at her in disbelief. "GIRLFRIEND."  
  
"But I thought he was still pining after Rinoa, ya know."  
  
Fujin shook her head at Zell's stunned, bug-eyed expression. "OLD NEWS....MOVED ON."  
  
"Who is it?" Raijin pleaded.  
  
"UNKNOWN."  
  
"You know," He protested. "Come on."  
  
"DROP IT." A brief silence lasted until Quistis took a seat on the other side of Nida to avoid sitting in front of Zell.  
  
"Have any of you guys heard from Irvine?" She yawned as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Zell tried desperately to swallow his hot-dog to answer.  
  
"Actually, um, he was looking pretty exhausted this morning," Nida answered quietly.  
  
"What?" Quistis raised an eyebrow.  
  
Nida shrank back. It was obvious he was the only one that knew. "I just heard this from Mitchell, but um, Irvine spent the night in the infirmary." He began to grow more nervous as they all scooted closer to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yeah," Raijin was beginning to look defensive of his newly found friend.  
  
"Oh shit it was little dude," Zell said absently as he replayed the morning's events.  
  
Nida nodded. "Going by what I heard, Toby had a seizure or something like that."  
  
"Is the little guy okay?" Raijin scooted his chair yet a little closer.  
  
"He looked fine," Zell butted in. "Irvine looked beat though. He went back to his dorm to go to bed I think."  
  
Quistis looked concerned. "EXCUSE ME." Fujin stood up and took a few steps away. Zell caught her arm.  
  
"No good bye kiss?" He asked.  
  
Her face flushed crimson as she tried to ignore everyone's gaze. When she saw the ketchup around his mouth she shook her head. "NEGATIVE." With that, she turned on her heel and quickly exited the room. Pushing through the double doors, she bumped right into Seifer.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong? Its not Chicken Wuss is it? So help me if it is..."  
  
Fujin rolled her eyes. "BABY...SEIZURE." He narrowed his eyes further and looked around.  
  


* * *

  
Silence was a useful tool. Especially when no one knew you were around. He punched the release button and was surprised to find the door unlocked. Slowly, he looked inside and was quite pleased to find Irvine asleep on his bed. Despite his heavy steps and hard soled boots, he was able to move silently across the room and get to the crib. Toby grinned up from where he sat and reached his hands up in the air. He glanced briefly over his shoulder to check Irvine, and then redirected his attention to the little boy in the crib.  
  
"Hey Squirt," He whispered to the boy. "Heard you've been feeling bad." The baby smiled broadly and laughed at his newly acquired attention. "Shh!" Toby stood up as he continued to smile brighter. "I was just checking on you. Don't tell your Dad I was here."  
  
"Papa!" Toby corrected him. His green eyes widened as he covered Toby's mouth with his right hand. He gave a quick glance over to Irvine and then backed away from the crib. Toby's bottom lip began to quiver in protest, freezing him in his place. He looked around for something to occupy the boy's attention. Underneath the crib he spied a pile of blocks. He quickly grabbed a few and leaned down to drop them in the crib with Toby. While he was bent over the railing, the baby touched his cheeks and appeared to be looking at his eyes. He tensed at the contact and then watched as Toby took a block out of his hand and showed him the green side.  
  
"Green," He said softly. "Yes I have green eyes." He cast another glance to the boy's sleeping father and then turned the block in the boy's hand. "Blue," He whispered and then touched Toby's cheek right below his eye. Toby squealed out in delight causing his visitor to back away from the crib abruptly and leave the dorm room in a hurry.  
  


* * *

  
All that remained of the group in the cafeteria was Zell, Raijin, Quistis and Nida. Most of them were wanting to go talk to Irvine, but they figured he was probably still sleeping. For the most part they'd all long since finished eating, all of them but Zell. Raijin was trying to talk the energetic blonde into finishing off his fish sandwich while Quistis tried to make a bet with Nida as to how many more hot-dogs Zell could hold down. Out of the corner Quistis' eye a bright yellow blur rapidly approached.  
  
"Guys," She said under her breath. They all cast their attention towards the bundle of energy that was sliding into the seat across from Quistis.  
  
"Hey guys!" Selphie exclaimed in her usual happy tone. "I'm so glad I'm back. That mission was such a waste of time. All we did was watch some boring parade while waiting for some suspect to come and get," She made little quotation marks with her fingers. "Even with the mayor of Timber." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "It turned out to be his prankster of a nephew vowing to get him back for tricking him into attending a ballet. I'm a SeeD not a baby-sitter. Unless Irvy wants me to be but that's a totally different story. I mean I could be a good bab,"  
  
"Hey Selphie...you're rambling," Zell interjected.  
  
She crossed her arms. "My aren't you Mr. Cranky. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's about Irvine, or Toby. Depends on which way you look at it," Quistis answered. Selphie turned quickly to face her.  
  
"What about them?" The small brunette took on a serious look that made them all become a little uneasy.  
  


* * *

  
She raced down the hallway and slid to a stop at Irvine's dorm. She opened the door hesitantly and stepped inside.  
  
"Mama!" Toby cried out from where he stood in the crib. Selphie wanted to rush over and take him in her arms but she was afraid to. Instead she opted to go join his father. She carefully slid off her shoes and climbed into bed with him. Irvine exhaled loudly, a sign that he was awake.  
  
"Hey," She said softly as she ran her forefinger from his brow to the tip of his nose. She watched as he scrunched up his face and turned away. "Tickle?"  
  
"Yeah," He groaned as he turned back to face her. There was a somewhat silence that filled the room. In the background, Toby was tossing his blocks over the edge of the crib, trying to get their attentions.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She asked from where she lay beside him.  
  
"I've failed again. I know I did. I always mess things up," He answered.  
  
"That's not true," Selphie argued.  
  
"Prove me wrong."  
  
"Okay," She thought for a moment. "You're a great marksmen."  
  
"I choke under pressure."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You defeated Ultimecia along with all of us and didn't choke. And it was you that played a big role in defeating Adel. Even Squall will admit that." She cast him a look that dared him to protest.  
  
"Sefie, last night...or rather this mornin' Toby had a seizure. I froze. I didn't have a clue as to what to do. He coulda died and all I woulda done is stood there and looked panicked. Then afterwards I had to take my exam. There's no way I passed it! I had those manuals and handbooks practically memorized and I went blank!"  
  
Selphie rubbed her palm across his cheek. "Then maybe that happened for a reason."  
  
"What do you mean?" Irvine asked.  
  
"If you don't make instructor, maybe its because you weren't supposed to be one."  
  
Irvine narrowed his eyes. "Then what do I do?"  
  
"You'll figure out something. You always come through whenever its something important to you."  
  
Irvine smiled weakly at her encouragement.  
  
"Think about it. You live here in Garden. You don't have a rent, or utility bills. All you have to pay for is extra food in the cafeteria and baby supplies. Its not like you're pressed for money." She stood up causing him to reach after her. "Come on get up."  
  
"No...I'm tired," He yawned.  
  
"You can go to bed early tonight, but right now you're going to get a shower, brush your teeth, and come with me and Toby while we go to the food court in Balamb and then go walking." Irvine looked in awe at the ease in which she executed that last sentence. "Come on. It'll be good for you."  
  


* * *

  
Dark Topaz - Oh....ok. Just checking. Hope you liked it.  
  
Squeakychris - Glad you think I'm keeping the story going well. I was afraid I couldn't keep it going. Yeah, the Nida part was a hint to a story. But there are others that you haven't picked up on. *whistles and looks away*  
  
aratcorien - Things don't seem to go Irvine's way. Poor guy. I should be nicer to him.  
  
diamonddust1414 - basically, Toby had been sick and his fever had caused him to go into a febrile seizure. Those kinds of seizures are common in small children ages 6 months to about 5 years and are caused by fevers of 102 or above. They are usually pretty harmless despite the fact that it affects most of the body. I had a febrile seizure before....hence my inspiration.  
  
ameli stoncius - FF. Net really doesn't like you here lately. Where's the rest of the review!? I almost wonder if I can finish this story before you finish BP....It might be possible....Anyway, I hope you liked it. And you should really stop being so mean to your characters. It's horrible. lol And yes, Nida is pulling a Dante, repeatedly.  
  
Verdanii - Glad you're still reading and reviewing. Means a lot to me.  
  
Element6 - A new reviewer! *dances around* Hi thanks for your review. Hope you like this story. It was sorta insipired and introduced by my other story where I first hinted that Irvine had a child.  
  


* * *

  
Wow.....  
  
I was shocked by the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. And they all came in so fast. I was checking my email every couple hours and they just kept popping up. I haven't been this excited about getting so many reviews since Darkened Ice. And I thought this story might flop.  
  
Hey thanks for reviewing. It really makes me happy. I'll try and update soon. 


	14. Morning Shift

Disclaimer: No I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. I don't own the computer, I don't even own the truck I claim to be mine! Just leave me alone people!  
  
Author's notes- This is seriously the last time I'm putting this on a chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~ - progression in time  
  
_____ - Change in character pov or situation  
  
"..." Spoken words  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
Morning Shift  
  
The ringing wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't it stop? She groaned as she rolled onto her stomach and buried her head under her pillow. She hadn't set her alarm clock. At least she didn't think she had. She swatted at the offending time piece futilly as she discovered that it wasn't going off. Realizing that it wasn't the clock, she threw the pillow aside and kicked away the blankets in order to better reach the phone. She grasped the receiver tightly as she held it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She asked frantically thinking that it was Irvine calling to say that something was wrong with Toby. Who she got wasn't who she'd expected. In fact, he was one of the last people she expected. "Sir Laguna? No, its okay. Are you serious? Okay thanks!" Selphie hung up her phone and then called Irvine's room. She watched her feet dangle along the side of her bed and absently knocked her heels against a box underneath. "Hey Hon," She answered. 'Finally an answer,' She thought. "I know its late, but I got really good news. Squall's surgery worked! He can see again! Look, I need you to get him some kind of welcome back, get well gift....Yes I realize this is Squall we're talking about. Just do it. Oh yeah, don't get anything with red on it. I don't think he can see that color. Okay, goodnight Sweetie." Selphie hung up the phone and pulled on a pair of jogging pants. She had to make sure all of Garden knew the commander was coming back and that he had a little surprise waiting for him at his arrival.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There were flowers everywhere. Lining the walls of the dormitory hall and leaving just a few feet of walking space. How on earth had Selphie alerted this many people in just a few hours and persuaded them to do this? Organization was definitely one of her strong points. A sleepy looking Zell followed Irvine once again into Squall's room holding a few flower arrangements.  
  
"So how do you think he's going to react to all these flowers?" Zell yawned.  
  
"Probably the way he reacts to most things. Stands there and stares at it for a minute, lets what he's seeing sink in, and then proceed to be shocked," Irvine answered.  
  
"You make him sound like a robot."  
  
"No I don't. He's just predictable." Irvine sat his flowers down on the desk and then went back into the hall. "Toby no," He said sternly to his son who was taking a great interest in one of the arrangements. Toby pulled his hand back and sat back down in the hallway with his Chicobo plush. Irvine picked up another pair of arrangements and a box of who knows what and went back into the room. Zell was standing in the middle of the floor looking around.  
  
"I don't think we can get many more in here man," Zell assessed the crowded room. "Squall will be lucky if he can get in here with all this stuff."  
  
"What about the rest?" Irvine asked as he sat the flowers in the floor and tossed the box on the bed.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to leave the rest in the hall," Zell ran his fingers through his disordered hair. Irvine laughed lightly at the sight of Zell. He was so used to seeing the blonde's hair spiked up that he never even tried to imagine his hair somewhat down, plastered to his head and sticking out at odd spots.  
  
"What time is it?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Six fifteen," Zell yawned again. "Hey man, the cafeteria doesn't open until nine, which is a joke if you ask me. Got anything to eat?" Irvine nodded and then looked over to where Toby was playing with one of the arrangements again.  
  
"Toby!" Irvine pulled him away from the flowers. "I said no."  
  
"Fowurs," Toby pouted.  
  
"No," Irvine repeated again.  
  
"Ahh, come on man. Its just a flower. Not like Squall will notice it anyway," Zell said in the background.  
  
"Zell," Irvine was on the brink of agitation. "Ya don't understand. If I give in to his cryin' he'll be impossible to manage whenever he gets older."  
  
"All over a flower?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yeah," Irvine answered. "I'm tryin' to avoid as many future temper tantrums as possible."  
  
"But its just a flower..."Zell looked at the arrangement. "It makes sense but it still sounds silly to me."  
  
"Yeah it does," Irvine agreed. "One time won't hurt right?"  
  
"Nah....I won't tell anyone," Zell replied. Irvine gave in and pulled one of the small flowers free.  
  
"You're creatin' a monster," Irvine said as he handed the flower to Toby.  
  
"At least he's a cute one," Zell joked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They all sat in a circle and ate quietly. At least Irvine did. Zell and Toby were too busy playing with Toby's food. Irvine sat aside his cereal bowl and watched them in disbelief. Zell, who'd long since inhaled his breakfast was making what Irvine assumed was supposed to be airplane sounds as he made Toby's spoon fly through the air. Normally it was Irvine's job to do that. He almost felt as if he was brushed aside and replaced, but then he realized that Zell was unknowingly giving him the opportunity to eat undisturbed. He waited until they were done eating and then picked up their dishes and put them in the sink. He turned the water on and began to wash them off as he watched Toby play in the reflection of the mirror above his head.  
  
"Hey uh Irvine!" Zell called out. "Man we got an emergency here! I think little dude needs a change. Immediately!"  
  
Irvine laughed lightly. "The diapers are in the closet on top of the desk," Irvine answered as he let the water out of the sink and then began rinsing the dishes.  
  
"What!?" Zell cried out. "I can't change a diaper!"  
  
"Yeah ya can," Irvine assured him.  
  
"No I can't," Zell protested.  
  
"What happened to 'know it all Zell' hmm?" Irvine joked.  
  
Zell grumbled as he dug through the closet and pulled out a diaper. "I'll get it for you but I've never done this before."  
  
"There's a first time for everything," Irvine said as he dried his hands and sat Toby up on his bed. "Open it up."  
  
"Huh?" Zell asked. "Oh, okay." Zell did as he was told.  
  
"Oh yeah, ya might want to get the baby wipes too." Zell grimaced at the thought.  
  
With the diaper ordeal over, Irvine watched as Toby dragged all of his toys out into the floor. Zell hopped up on the bed and sat with one leg tucked underneath the other. Irvine turned his attention to his friend when he noticed that Zell had found the journal.  
  
"What's this?" Zell asked.  
  
"Its just a journal slash baby book."  
  
"Mind if I look through it?" Zell asked. Irvine shrugged. Out of the corner of his eye, Irvine could see Zell's facial expressions as he studied the pictures.  
  
'Just like Zell,' Irvine thought. 'Skip to the pictures.'  
  
"Whoa dude!" Zell exclaimed loudly. Both Toby and Irvine turned to him in surprise. "Your hair is barely passed your ears. That's crazy, I've never even tried to picture your hair like that."  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes. "I never tried to picture your hair like it is but I didn't make a scene about it," Irvine teased.  
  
"My hair?" Zell looked confused and then he remembered. "I didn't fix my hair this morning! I can't let Garden see me like this!" Irvine stood in shock at his friend's overreaction. "You don't have any gel in here do ya?" Zell asked as he ran into the bathroom.  
  
"No Zell," Irvine answered.  
  
"Ah man!" The water was turned on and Irvine stepped closer to the door to see what his friend was doing. It was amusing to watch Zell try and comb his dampened hair into its normal spikes. Zell slumped his shoulders in defeat. "They'll spike but they'll end up frizzed before the day's over with."  
  
Irvine shook his head as he watched Zell come back into the bedroom and sit down on the bed. He'd never imagined that Zell would get that upset about his hair. "It looks fine," Irvine said.  
  
"Yeah sure to you," Zell pouted. "I mean those spikes are one of my identifying features."  
  
"You're not going to loose your identity just because ya have a bad hair day," Irvine replied.  
  
"Hah! So you admit that its bad!" Zell pointed his finger.  
  
"No, I was just sayin' that your hair not doin' like ya want isn't that big of a deal," Irvine picked up a few of Toby's toys and put them away.  
  
"Maybe not to you," Zell said. "But I'm going to look funny now," Zell added as he picked up Toby and sat him in his lap. Toby grinned. "See, even your kid is laughing at me."  
  
"I'm raisin' him right then," Irvine aggravated Zell.  
  
Zell frowned. "That's not funny man."  
  
Irvine grinned. "Your hair is fine, geez. You wonder why Seifer always called you names that began with chicken?"  
  
Zell stared at him in disbelief. "How did Seifer get into this conversation?"  
  
"Your spikes are nice, but they resemble the feathers on a rooster," Irvine joked.  
  
"Really?" Zell leaned forward so he could see himself in the mirror. "I like roosters."  
  
"Yeah you've never been chased by one," Irvine muttered.  
  
"You were chased by a rooster! That's awesome!"  
  
Irvine shook his head and laughed. " I was six, and it was mean." Zell was holding onto his stomach as he laughed causing Toby to laugh as well. Irvine stood in silence and silently wondered how red his friend's face could really get. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Don't let him fall," Irvine said to Zell as he made his way across the room. Irvine opened the door to see Squall ready to knock again. "My someone's impatient." He noticed immediately that Squall had on glasses. 'Must be because of the surgery,' Irvine thought. Squall stepped inside slowly and looked around. Irvine noticed with a little unease that Squall's gaze fell on Toby. He didn't think that Squall would look down on him or anything, but he wasn't sure how Squall would react.  
  
"Hey man!" Zell sat Toby on the floor as he stood up. "How're the eyes?"  
  
"Better," Squall said. "How are your arms?"  
  
Irvine watched as Zell pulled off his long sleeved shirt and let Squall look over his finally heeled lacerations. "It took forever for them to heal," Zell stated as Squall turned his right arm over and frowned. From the inside of Zell's wrist around to nearly the crook of his elbow was one massive scar. The skin on his left arm looked a slight shade darker than the rest around and a series of small scars that went from his forearm up to his bicep. "These are nothing compared to what's on my leg," Zell nodded down to his leg. Irvine and Squall followed his gaze and stared at the pinkish looking scars that ran diagonally up his shin and around the back of his knee. Irvine didn't know why he looked. It wasn't like he'd never seen it. He'd seen it before it was healed, when it was still infected. Irvine frowned at the memory. "Ma freaked out, but its healed up now." Squall fell silent and then looked from Zell over to Irvine.  
  
"Can you guys come with me?" Squall asked.  
  
"Sure," Zell answered as he pulled his shirt back on.  
  
"Yeah, if I can bring Toby," Irvine nodded down to his son who was busy looking up at Squall through curious hazel eyes. Irvine grinned as Squall stared back at him uncertainly.  
  
"Papa who he?" The little boy backed away from Squall and then took a firm hold of Irvine's leg.  
  
"That's your Uncle Squall," Irvine said as he hefted Toby up to his hip and pointed at his friend. Irvine grinned to himself at Squall's startled expression.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dark Topaz - Here you go, and thanks for being such a loyal reviewer.  
  
Diamonddust1414 - I hope you at least liked the last chapter. That one and this one are building up to the future ones. Unfortunately I have to include these less interesting chapters in order for you guys to keep up with the later ones. Hang in there. It'll get better.  
  
Verdanii - It is very nice to have loyal reviewers. Thanks ;)  
  
Ameli Stoncius - Although I don't always get your reviews because FF.Net hates you, I know I have you're support and I appreciate it. :)  
  
Aratcorien - Where did Seifer really go....could that be a hint to another one of my stories? *wink wink* I like Nida......poor guy was so under developed in the game. And yes Raijin makes his appearance! Glad you liked it. That's all Irvine needs huh, to have Toby run up to Seifer one day and call him Papa. lol No, Seifer called Irvine Toby's Dad, and Toby was calling Irvine Papa, either out of excitement that they were talking about Irvine, or just correcting Seifer's mistake. You pick.  
  
element6 - Hey thanks. I personally think Darkened Ice is better, but it appears that this story has its own little fan club. I'm not complaining. Thanks for your review.  
  
Bleeding in Vein - Glad you liked it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 14. This story was only supposed to be about 12 chapters long and now it looks like its going to be over 20. Special thanks to the character you guys all seem to hate and a few of you want to do bodily harm too. Right now I'm going to make a guess that this story will be about 22 or 23 chapters long. That's not set in concrete so please don't get mad if its longer. You wouldn't would you?  
  
Oh yeah, I'm going to start the voting on the next story over again because there was a big problem with Zell and Fujin's story. I don't know exactly how I'm going to fix it yet, but I know that if I try and type it up I may end up with a mess that none of you will want to read. I'm sorry for those of you that had voted for that one. I messed up the plot line pretty bad. I'll rewrite it so its really good to make up for it. I promise. I'm open to ideas about what you guys want to see in it. In the mean time, the voting will be between Quistis and Nida story, and the Ellone and Seifer story.  
  
Anyway, (notice that that word is always in my author's notes), please read and review and I'll try and update quickly. 


	15. Upstairs

Disclaimer: Come on people! If I owned Final Fantasy VIII I wouldn't have to settle for the 'ghetto' computer that I have. And trust me, I had to have two friends work on it because a dll file or something like that got deleted, and they laughed at my computer because its so ancient.  
  
Upstairs  
  
They stepped past the ladders and paint cans that lined the walls and stopped outside a room labeled 001A. Squall reached into his pocket a pulled out a navy blue and silver striped key card. Irvine watched as he opened the door and led them inside. Still holding Toby securely to his hip, Irvine stepped out from behind Zell and stared at the room around him. It had to be about twice as big as his dorm room. The pair windows on the opposite wall of the front door reached from a few inches off of the floor up to about a foot from the ceiling. Irvine marveled at the freshly painted walls and the new beige carpet. He'd only seen rooms this nice whenever Squall had paid his way into the hotel at Balamb and Deling. Irvine turned into the hallway on his left and opened the door in front of him. He stepped in the room carefully and looked around. He really liked the carpet although it wasn't anything too special. He had just always been partial to light blue. The walls were the typical off white that made the room look somewhat cozy while symbolizing the structure that had kept Balamb Garden operational.  
  
"Hey check out this room," Zell called out from the room to Irvine's right. He gently sat Toby down and looked inside the room where Zell was standing.  
  
"Whoa! There are two bedrooms?" Irvine's attention was taken away from the room whenever he heard a light thud from behind him. He turned around to see Toby in the bathroom leaning over the edge of the tub. He trotted lightly over and pulled him back. Irvine reached in and pulled out the soap dish and sat it back on the edge of the porcelain tub.  
  
"Dude!" Zell laughed. "There are four light switches in here! What's with four light switches?" Irvine reached out and turned them on one at a time. The overhead light came on first, followed by the small light over the sink, the light above the shower head over the tub and then the small fan on the ceiling.  
  
"Hey guys," Squall shouted from the other room. Irvine and Zell both turned to his voice as he entered the bathroom. "Guys? Can I ask you two a favor?"  
  
"Shoot," Irvine said as he pulled a roll of toilet paper out of his son's grasp. Toby cried in protest but soon became preoccupied with trying to look down into the bathtub again.  
  
"Anything," Zell agreed. Squall paused before he proceeded causing Irvine to get suspicious. What could be that big of a deal? He considered them to be pretty close friends.  
  
"Rinoa and I are getting married," Squall looked down at the floor. "And I was wanting to know if you two would be my groomsmen."  
  
Irvine's stared in disbelief. "You... are getting married," His face twisted into a grin. Marriage was definitely not even close to what he was expecting. But the thought of Squall settling down, despite how odd it seemed, was fitting. "Ah that's so sweet!" He patted Squall's back roughly and then used his right arm to hook Squall's neck and head to pull him into a clumsy one-handed hug. "Course I will."  
  
Irvine noticed with some amusement that Zell stood shocked before he broke into a broad smile. "Oh my gosh. Ah man.....you're really getting married?" Zell paused. "You know I'll be there." Squall smiled at their statements. "So, when's the wedding?"  
  
"A week from today on the Quad," Squall answered.  
  
Both of his friends stepped back in surprise. "One week!" Irvine said in unison with Zell.  
  
"That's when Rinoa wants it," Squall stated. Irvine was already lost in his own mind trying to figure out why she'd be in such a hurry when his thoughts were interrupted by a very annoying jingle. Zell quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.  
  
"Be right back," He said as he stepped out into the hall. Now alone with Squall, Irvine cast him a knowing look. Irvine noticed that Squall didn't look directly at him. Instead he appeared to be looking at Toby who was now approaching him. Irvine watched as Squall walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Irvine followed him and he grabbed Toby's arm to keep him out of things. Irvine stood in the center of the room and watched as Squall opened the blinds to the large window. Zell closed his phone as he entered the room and looked to Irvine for an explanation as to what was going on.  
  
"There's something else," Irvine stated as he picked up Toby and put him on his hip. Squall slowly turned to them.  
  
"Rinoa wants the wedding to be soon so that its not obvious that she's pregnant," Squall's voice came out barely audible but both of them caught it. Twice in ten minutes Irvine had been completely surprised by Squall. Rin was pregnant? At least he wasn't the only one with a child now. No matter how hard he tried though, Irvine still couldn't shake the surprise that Rinoa was pregnant. It was too odd. He didn't expect Squall, the Commander of Garden, to make the same mistake he did. Irvine glanced down at the boy on his hip. He might have been unexpected, but he definitely wasn't a mistake. Zell responded by dropping his phone in disbelief. The cracking of the phone's case snapped Irvine out of his thoughts.  
  
"Are you serious?" Irvine asked. Squall nodded uneasily. "Congratulations man." Irvine took Squall's hand and shook it. Squall still looked a little uneasy and shifted his weight under their gazes.  
  
"I have to go," Squall stated as he pulled out the key to the apartment and placed it in Irvine's hand. Irvine watched him as he nodded and cast Toby a look before walking off. It took a few moments before it dawned on him what had happened.  
  
"He just gave you this place!" Zell exclaimed as he picked up the broken pieces of his phone's casing.  
  
"Yeah," Was all Irvine could manage to say as he spun around quickly only to find that Squall was gone. Irvine let Toby slide to the floor as he fingered the card in his hand. This place was his. His thoughts reverted back to the baby shower whenever he'd been told that Squall would believe he had a kid whenever he saw it. While it had appeared that Squall had stopped by to check up on Zell, Irvine had to wonder. 'He was prepared to show us this place,' Irvine shoved the key in his pocket. 'I thought this was supposed to be his apartment.' He paused at the thought and smiled. Squall had given him his apartment. 'Squall's getting married in a week and gave me his apartment. Oh my gosh," Irvine covered his mouth with his hand as he thought about it some more. He fought the urge to break into tears. Back in Blue Gales he'd had one good friend, and in Galbadia Garden only a few occasional acquaintances. He was raised in a close knit community, but wasn't used to the generosity that his friends were showing him. 'He's getting married in a week. Can't believe that ,' Irvine thought. 'I'd like to get married too. But I guess things are just too complicated right now.' Irvine slid his hand into his pocket and fingered a small velvet box. 'Nah. Things are finally starting to come together,' He smiled at the thought as he held the box tightly in his hand.  
  
In the kitchen, Zell was opening all the cabinets and inspecting the inside of the refrigerator. Toby wasn't far behind him as he followed the martial artist just a few steps behind. The phone on the kitchen counter began ringing. Zell jumped at the unexpected noise and stared at the machine. Irvine quickly came into the room and pressed the speaker button expecting it to be either Cid or Edea.  
  
"Hello?" Irvine asked as he leaned on the counter.  
  
"Hello? Is this Irvine Kinneas?" A feminine voice asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Irvine answered, thoroughly confused.  
  
"This is Dr. Blaire on behalf of the Instructor's Council," Her voice made his grin fade away and his face pale.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aratcorien - Ok, Squall's back in Garden, and according to Darkened Ice, it was time for him to give the apartment to Irvine. This chapter and the next are why I made the one in Darkened Ice so short.  
  
Ameli Stoncius - If it wasn't so aggravating for me to only get half of your reviews, your problem with FF.Net would be very amusing. I do appreciate your encouraging ideas and reviews. They've influenced my writing greatly...Is that a good thing?  
  
Dark Topaz - Just making sure. I guess I should post warnings that I can't make a story under 15 chapters. I tried to write a one shot, and ended up with a forever long story that will eventually be put up...I just don't have a title for it yet. Thanks for your loyal reviews.  
  
element6 - Thank you. I thought the Ellone/Seifer would be an interesting combo. Only thing is...I've come up with 3 story lines for it....I don't know which one to pick! I'll figure something out when the time comes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's notes- I just wanted to get this chapter out mainly because its been done for a while, and for those of you that have already read Darkened Ice, its a bit of a rerun. Sorry. I'll try and update soon. *hoping that my art critique wont cut into my writing time* I really appreciate all of the reviews I get, so keep them coming and I'll keep updating quickly. 


	16. Phone Call

Disclaimer - I in no way shape or form own final fantasy 8....  
  
Phone Call  
  
Irvine stared at the phone nervously. He didn't respond. How could he? What was he supposed to say? Should he act happy and welcoming and perhaps trick her into feeling sorry for him and giving him her permission to instruct? No, that wasn't an option. He swallowed as he tried to find his voice.  
  
"Mr. Kinneas?" She asked. He stared at the white phone and tightened his grip on the countertop.  
  
"I-I'm here," He answered quickly.  
  
"Good. For a moment I thought I'd lost the connection," Her voice held a small amount of relief. "I am curious as to how well you think you did on your exam."  
  
Irvine narrowed his eyes. 'What!" His mind screamed. 'Are you callin' to rub it in?' "Not too well. I didn't get hardly any sleep the night before because of..."  
  
"Your son. Yes. We were alerted to the fact that there was a family emergency," She cut him off. He stood silent. She laughed lightly. "I'm just trying to figure out how you managed to score like you did under those circumstances. Most people would've just rescheduled."  
  
"Score like I did?" Irvine asked. "You mean I passed?" The color returned to Irvine's face as he fought the urge to shout and jump around in excitement.  
  
"Passed?" She laughed. "Mr. Kinneas, you passed the protocol and regulation section with an eighty-two out of ninety. Your essay lacked a little, but it was nothing detrimental. But it amazes me that you would have thought that you failed."  
  
"Considering the circumstances," Irvine replied.  
  
"You have no idea how well you passed the exam," She paused. "In the junctioning and magic section, you scored the only perfect in the test's history." Irvine froze.  
  
"No way," Irvine corrected her.  
  
"Yes way," She countered. "You scored a ninety out of ninety, and the only person to get close to that was Quistis Trepe who missed your record by one."  
  
"But...how..is that possible. She's so much smarter than me," Irvine asked. "Half of those questions I had to use common sense to even begin to guess at them." Beside him Zell was now leaning on the counter listening in a wide-eyed fascination.  
  
"The questions are designed to be tricky Mr. Kinneas. They are supposed to make you rely on your own experiences and judgment. We want more out of teachers than just library bound book worms without a grasp of the real world."  
  
Irvine was silent for a moment. "So does this mean that I get to instruct now?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Kinneas. It also means that your rank will go up three grades to increase your salary and you will gain all benefits awarded to all other instructors in Balamb Garden. The only restriction you have is that you will have to instruct your first six weeks under another instructor of our choosing. Its something all instructors have to go through and its just to help you learn to control your classes. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Irvine grinned. "When do I start?"  
  
"See your Headmaster for that information."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Thank you. Bye."  
  
"Good bye," She answered.  
  
Irvine turned quickly to Zell who looked like he was about to burst in excitement. "Woo Hoo yes!" Irvine shouted loudly. Zell mirrored his excitement and began hopping around shouting exclamations.  
  
"Yeah buddy!" Zell shouted. "I knew ya could do it!" Zell exclaimed as he continued to hop around.  
  
"Wooyeah! I beat Quisty! Oh yeah!" Irvine stopped shouting and laughing only because of oxygen deprivation. He slowly sat down on the floor, and for the first time, noticed that Toby was hopping around clapping his hands joyfully. A large grin spread across his face. "Come here boy!" Toby turned quickly at his voice and hopped up in his father's lap. "Daddy passed his test," Irvine took Toby's small hands in his own and played with him.  
  
"Papa!" Toby squealed. A few feet away, Zell had finally calmed down. He hopped up on the bar and slowly caught his breath. He smiled in- between pants for air.  
  
"I don't think I've gotten that excited in...I don't know how long," Zell scratched the back of his head. "I mean come on...you're the one that passed the test," He took another deep breath. "Not me." He laughed.  
  
"Just imagine if it had been you," Irvine tipped his hat forward, letting Toby take it off his head and play with it. Irvine sighed as he watched Toby climb down from his lap and drag the hat across the now slightly scuffed up floor.  
  
"Me an instructor?" Zell raised an eyebrow. "Like that'll happen."  
  
"Hey, if I could beat one of Quisty's scores, anything's possible," Irvine laughed. Zell laughed nervously.  
  
"Don't get any ideas man," The blonde looked around. "So are you gonna tell anyone else or what?"  
  
Irvine jumped up at his comment. "Can you watch him?" Zell nodded as he looked down at Toby. Irvine nodded in thanks and then ran into the living room and out the front door. Zell slid off the bar and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed Cid's room and waited impatiently for an answer.  
  
"Hey Cid. This is Zell. You better have a job waiting for Irvine."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quistis leaned against the chalkboard as she quickly wrote down notes. Seifer had set a strict precedent for the younger classmen when he left. She frowned at the thought as she pressed harder on the board and ended up breaking the chalk. She exhaled loudly as she bent down to get it. There was one student that felt it his duty in Garden to be as difficult as possible. He even, ironically enough, sat in Seifer's old seat by alphabetical order. Too bad he was in the infirmary with chicken pox. She needed his distraction. The silence of the other students was driving her insane. She dropped the broken chalk pieces on the lip of the board and dusted her hands off. She straightened her glasses as she read her notebook and turned back to the board. Behind her, the door hissed open, and she heard an easily recognizable pair of footsteps. She placed her notebook on her desk and started to turn. She had to know how things went. Unfortunately for her; she hadn't the time to turn and inquire how things were going before she was spun around forcefully by the shoulder and wrapped in a tight bear hug. She reached her arm up to push her glasses back on her nose. He kept her in his embrace as squeezed her a little tighter. She could feel her face warming to a bright shade of red. From the pressure of his strong arms, or her immense embarrassment she wasn't sure. When he finally let go, he took a step back and smiled broadly.  
  
"I take it you passed," She said as she tried to maintain what little composure she had left.  
  
His grin only broadened and it was then that she could see where he and Selphie were a perfect match for one another. "Not only did I pass," He grinned even broader as he looked out over her class. "But I beat your junctioning score!"  
  
Her face paled. "What! How is that possible? I only missed one!"  
  
"Well I didn't," Irvine teased her. "I'm just playin' Quisty. Ya know that right?"  
  
"I thought you were," She seemed relieved.  
  
"No, I meant I wasn't tryin' to make ya mad. I did beat your score though."  
  
Quistis crossed her arms. "Irvine, I am in the middle of class."  
  
"Ya taught me well Darlin'," Irvine smiled again. "Thanks." Quistis let him hurry out the door and didn't move until she heard her class reacting to his visit with a series of awes. She turned quickly and glared at them.  
  
"Get back to work," She said as she felt her face growing red again. Irvine was definitely going to pay for that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie abruptly dropped to her knees in the middle of his living room floor and allowed herself to fall backwards. Irvine stepped in the room behind her and paused. She looked up at him from where she lay and smiled.  
  
"That was everything right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," Irvine answered as he carried Toby into the smaller bedroom and placed him in his crib. He carefully tucked his son in and then came back to where she was still sprawled out on the floor. "Tired?" He asked.  
  
"Yup," She answered as she looked around. "Moving that furniture was harder than I thought it'd be."  
  
Irvine grinned. "At least Zell spared us the trouble of moving my bed up here. His mom had an old iron-framed bed in storage and he brought it up while I was gone."  
  
"Does it have a mattress?" She asked.  
  
"No," He shook his head. "Tonight it looks like I'll be sleeping on the floor."  
  
Selphie looked flabbergasted. "No you will not!"  
  
"What is so wrong with the floor? Hmm?" Irvine raised a brow as he tossed his hat a few feet away. He then stood up and walked into the kitchen. "At one point in Blue Gales, Max and I were both sleepin' on the floor. Its not a big deal here. I mean, that there's new carpet. Still nice and comfy," He said as he pulled down two glasses and walked to the refrigerator. Selphie leaned in the doorway and shook her head.  
  
"Did you have to walk a mile in waist deep snow to get to school too?"  
  
Irvine turned and looked at her. "I happened to have been home schooled. Thank ya very much." Selphie looked through the barren cabinets until she found a box of cheese crackers.  
  
"Blue Gales didn't even have a school did it?" She asked as she hopped up onto one of the tall barstools.  
  
"Nah it didn't. The nearest school..." Irvine paused. "Ya know, I'm still not sure where the nearest school was." Selphie rolled her eyes.  
  
"So," Selphie started as she examined a cracker between her fingers. "Is this supper?"  
  
Irvine looked down at the box sitting beside her on the bar and handed her a cup of sweet tea. "I guess so."  
  
Selphie nodded and then pushed the box towards him. "I guess I better share then huh?" It was Irvine's turn to playfully roll his eyes. He grabbed it, and as if she were reading his mind, she jumped up and reached for it as well. He pulled it back just as she took hold of it, and pulled her up onto the bar. He stopped suddenly when he realized what had just happened. Selphie let go of the box and looked down at the bar on which she was lying on her stomach across. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she clumsily pushed herself up on to her arms. Irvine took the opportunity to have a little fun with her. He quickly sat the box on the bar next to her and hefted her up from under her arms. She squealed as he tossed her up and when he caught her. He held her close to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, have you heard about Squall and Rinoa's wedding yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Squall told me this morning," Irvine answered. He noticed by the way her smile spread across her face that just thinking of it was getting her excited.  
  
"I can barely wait. There's so much that I have to do," Selphie smiled. "Lets see; Quistis is getting the last of the invites out tomorrow morning, Rin and I are going tomorrow afternoon to decide on the flowers and decorations and I've got the committee working on the Quad. Have you seen it since it was repaired? Well I just know it'll look so beautiful." Selphie appeared lost in thought. As Irvine watched her he could just imagine all the little wheels turning in her head. She was so cute when she was lost in thought. He watched as she chewed her bottom lip lightly as she leaned back away from him just a few inches. "Edea always talked of how troublesome her wedding had been to plan. I guess she just had problems coordinating everything. I don't know..."  
  
Irvine shrugged. "Ya sound pretty excited to be organizin' most of this. I mean its not even your weddin'," He joked.  
  
She shrugged. "I know...but its exciting! And Rinny said she needed my help."  
  
'Just do it, get it over with,' Irvine tried to encourage himself. He slowly lowered her to the floor and let her stand in front of him. She gave him a curious look as she stared up at him. "Would ya like ta organize yur own weddin' Darlin?" His voice cracked a little with nervousness as he slowly knelt. Selphie stood frozen as he slid his left hand alongside her arm to steady himself and reached in his pocket with his right. "I wasn't sure how things were goin' to work out, or even if they would at first. But ya stuck with me." He paused while he collected his thoughts and opened the battered velvet box. "Ya know more than anyone that almost everything I do now has to atleast consider Toby. He added complications to our relationship, and yet you took to him like he was your own. I've always wanted to be your husband; even when we were little and were just playing house. I love ya Darlin. More'n anything. Will ya marry me?"  
  
Selphie stared at the delicate ring he held in his shaky hand. She took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "Irvy," She said softly as she covered her mouth. She then reached down quickly and took the ring. She slid it on her finger as she looked it over. Irvine sighed in relief and then smiled. He rubbed his left hand along her arm as he waited.  
  
"Is that a yes? Please be a yes," He spoke softly.  
  
Selphie took both of this hands and pulled at them to get him to stand up. "Of course it is!" She cried as she jumped up in his arms and hugged him fiercly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
aratcorien - He asked! He asked!  
  
Barrett Machain - Glad you like how I'm entertwining all of my stories. Thank you for such beautiful and encouraging reviews. I left out Irvine's reaction in Darkened Ice just so I could put it in this story and it not be a complete rerun.  
  
element6 - I guess now Toby will go to bed, and at some point Irvine and Selphie will go to bed....er sorta.  
  
Dark Topaz - here you go  
  
Verdanii - You forgot! How could you! *smiles* Hope you didn't forget anything else...  
  
diamonddust1414 - I'm happy to hear that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There's sixteen! Do you guys realize how close to the end we are? ...Neither do I. I'm still guessing lower twenties....but who knows.  
  
Anyway, please read and review. It would really encourage me to update quicker...And thanks to all of you who reviewed my newest two stories. I'll let you guys decide which one you'd rather read first....just give me your votes before the epilogue of this one goes up. 


	17. Secrets Not Revealed

Disclaimer: Come on. If I owned Final Fantasy VIII I could get the front end realigned on my ford ranger. Wait....I don't own my ranger...*pouts*  
  
Secrets Not Revealed  
  
Selphie waited impatiently outside Rinoa's, or rather Squall's door. She clasped her hands tightly behind her back and fought the urge to hop around in excitement. After what seemed like an eternity, Rinoa opened the door.  
  
"Hey," Selphie smiled. "You weren't still in bed were you?" She stole a quick glance past Rinoa to see Squall still stretched out under his comforter.  
  
Rinoa blushed a bit at the thought. "No, actually I've been up for a while." Selphie raised an eyebrow but didn't speak on her intuition. "Come on in." Selphie hesitantly stepped inside. She watched as Rinoa shook Squall's shoulder gently. "Wake up." He groaned and rolled over. "Come on." He shifted under the blanket, causing most of it to fall onto the floor. Selphie was half tempted to turn her head, but the leg of his pajama pants caught her attention. He rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. "Morning," Rinoa smiled as she pulled him up into a sitting position.  
  
"Morning," He answered. Selphie swallowed when his gaze fell on her. He stared at her for a moment before turning to see what time it was. Shrugging it off, he stood up and walked straight to the bathroom. Rinoa and Selphie stood silently for a minute before anyone spoke.  
  
"Want to have a seat?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Sure," Selphie answered as she quickly sat on the rug. Rinoa sat down slowly next to her and cast the bed a brief look. Selphie grabbed her hands to divert her attention. "Guess what..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The constant stream of water flowing down the drain did little to drown out the sounds of the girls' laughter. Listening quietly, he dried off his face with a hand towel and put his shaving cream back under the cabinet. It was early. The last thing he'd expected at seven-thirty in the morning was to see Selphie standing in the middle of his room. He turned off the water and tilted his head back to put his eye drops in.  
  
Through the door he could hear Rinoa squeal. "Oh my gosh! When did he ask?" Squall twisted the top back onto the small bottle and stepped back into the main room.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked as he strode over to the night-stand and picked up his glasses.  
  
"Selphie and Irvine are engaged!" Rinoa said as she hopped up and squeezed Squall's arm. "Isn't that sweet?" Squall looked down at her and then over to Selphie.  
  
"When did..." Squall started to ask.  
  
"Last night," Selphie answered gleefully.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Irvine watched as she ran her fingers along the planners on a shelf that was well above her head. He cast a glance to the items that were already in his cart. He hadn't a clue why he needed them, but he could only assume that she'd explain their purposes.  
  
"Here it is," She groaned as she stretched to reach the schedule planner and then handed it to Irvine. "This will help you keep your classes separated and your students accounted for."  
  
Irvine looked at the small spiral bound notebook with skepticism. "I thought we did that with the computers."  
  
"We do," She answered as she brushed her blonde hair behind her ears. "But, its not uncommon for the computer systems to go down when you most need them or for the system to be taken off-line while you're in the middle of recording grades. Keep it as a back up. Trust me." She dug through the contents of the cart. "I think we have all you need for now." Irvine nodded as he dropped the planner on top of the cart's contents.  
  
"Hey Quisty," Irvine said as he pushed the cart towards the front of the store.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"Thanks a lot for helpin' me. I probably couldn't have done it without your help."  
  
She smiled as she wrapped her hands around her waist and continued walking. "You could've done it. You just wouldn't have out scored me."  
  
Irvine laughed loudly. "Yeah. That's great. This student surpassed the teacher," He joked.  
  
She shook her head. "I think you'll make a fine instructor. So what are you teaching besides the junctioning course you'd originally sworn you'd have no part of?"  
  
Irvine smiled at the comment. "Basic Physical Training, Self- Defense, and Orientation."  
  
"Ah hah!" Quistis accused him. "I see what you're doing. You're taking all the fun physical education and the outdoor classes."  
  
"Basically," Irvine answered.  
  
Quistis laughed in response and rolled her eyes. "I'm not surprised. Couldn't imagine you as a language professor or geography and topography instructor anyways."  
  
"We have a topography class?" Irvine asked a serious tone. Quistis rolled her eyes again and laughed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that evening.....  
  
Edea picked at the fabric of her dress as she thought about Selphie's visit just a few moments before. Cid, sensing his wife's distraught emotions hugged her shoulder. She cast him a glance and then returned her head back to its place on his shoulder.  
  
"We should've told her," Edea whispered. "I wanted to tell her before she married." Cid smiled faintly.  
  
"I think you always knew she'd marry young. I could see would happen even when she was just preschool age," Cid said.  
  
Edea sat up and clasped her hands in her lap. "I saw it too. I just couldn't form the words. How would she react?" She looked over to a stack of folders on the table. "She wasn't abandoned. I don't want her to think she was abandoned."  
  
Cid squeezed her shoulders as he kissed her forehead. "She'll understand Dear. It had to be done."  
  
"How do we explain placing her in a home?"  
  
"Very carefully," Cid said as he slowly rose to his feet. "We have to tell her before she marries. We've missed out on enough, and I will at least walk her down that isle." Edea watched as he walked slowly to his study. On the floor, Toby had apparently fallen asleep watching cartoons. She smiled gently as she draped a thin quilt over his shoulders. She then walked over to the table and picked up the top folder; labeled Selphie Felch. Fingering the folder gingerly, she debated what to do.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Behind a bar in the city of Deling a phone rang. A middle-aged man with arms covered in tatoos and a club hooked onto his belt answered it.  
  
"Who do you want?" He asked in his usual gruff voice. "Let me see if I can find her...and listen. Keep this short. She's on the clock." A few feet from where he stood he watched his red-headed employee con two more men into buying drinks. She had perfected her technique of flirting and attracting business. That was for sure. He sat the receiver down and turned to her. "Its for you doll."  
  
She smiled cutely and rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone. "Who is this?" Her face paled at the voice. "What do you mean engaged!" She dropped the tray of glasses she held under her right arm and clasped the phone desperately. "Where did you hear this?" She looked past the bar's owner who was saying something about the broken glass to the exit sign over the front door. She hung up the phone quickly. "Look Rob. Just take the cost of those glasses out of my next check. I have to go." She pushed past him and grabbed her jacket out from under the bar. She pushed the door open forcefully and rushed out into the cool night air. It looked like plans were going to have to be altered and set into motion a little sooner than anticipated.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dark Topaz - :) Thanks for the review.  
  
aratcorien - Toby being the ring bearer was the first thing that crossed my mind after I typed the last chapter. Irvine and Selphie weathering Nikki's wrath.....hmm. They could do it together...which is why they won't be together whenever she returns.  
  
Ameli Stoncius - I know you had good intentions. I know you wanted to show you're support for me....at least I hope that's why you keep trying to review my chapters. You had to have done something to Fanfiction.net. Gee whiz girl.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As of now we are looking at around 21 chapters. This was supposed to be a short story. Wonder what happened? *shrugs* You guys aren't complaining. Guess what! I might be able to work with the plot I have now if you guys want a taste of the Zell/Fujin story.  
  
Anyway, please read and review...I really appreciate it. Toby really appreciates it. It makes him feel loved. 


	18. Camcorder

Disclaimer: I could but only dream of owning Irvine.......  
  
Author's Warning- I was hyper when I wrote this.... Be forewarned now...  
  
Camcorder  
  
"Alright, here we go," Irvine licked his lips as he held the camcorder towards his face. "Believe it or not, here we are on the twenty- third day of December at Squall's wedding reception. Yeah he's married now," Irvine laughed. "I still can't believe it. Eight months ago the guy was more frigid than Shiva and now he's so soft and compassionate. Its beautiful."  
  
"Aw man! If he ever sees this tape he'll tear it apart and choke you with it!" Zell hopped up on Irvine's back so his face was in the recorder's view.  
  
"Get off ya little spaz," Irvine choked as Zell slid off his back, forearms pressing against Irvine's neck.  
  
Zell fell back to the floor and slapped Irvine on the shoulder. "Come on man! They're getting ready to cut the cake!"  
  
Irvine turned the camcorder away from his face and onto Zell. "I didn't hear the announcement," Irvine said as he watched Zell's image bounce around in excitement on the screen.  
  
"That's because they haven't made it yet!" Zell grabbed Irvine's elbow and dragged him closer to Squall and Rinoa's table. "Ya ready? Watch this."  
  
Irvine turned the recorder back to his face and took a tone of seriousness. "I fear that one day those last two words will be the last two he speaks before he pulls some fatal stunt," Irvine turned the camcorder back to his friend and winced as he watched Zell slide across the floor and stumbled into Squall's table. The look of contempt Squall's gaze held made Irvine whistle. "Nice knowin' ya buddy."  
  
"All right everybody! They're cutting the cake!" Zell shouted over everyone in the room. To Irvine's dismay, Rinoa laughed Zell's accident and announcement off and dragged Squall over towards the cake. Zell turned back to Irvine and flashed one of his trademark smiles as he motioned for Irvine to get up on a chair so that he had a good recording view. As quickly as he could, Irvine pushed through the growing crowd around the cake and climbed up on the first vacant chair. From his perch, well above the heads of the other wedding guests, Irvine clenched his jaw to muffle his growing amusement.  
  
"It appears that Squall, formerly known as Commander Leonhart, and now known as Mr. Loire," Irvine snickered at the new title, "Is unaccustomed to proper cake cutting ceremonial procedures." A few feet below him, Quistis laughed silently at his commentary. "She's trying to get him to take a piece.....oh....without success. He seems hesitant..."  
  
"Squall's going to kill you if he ever sees this tape," Quistis warned under his breath.  
  
"Shh," Irvine scolded her. "Your throwing off my broadcast." He shot her a glance and was pleased to see her rolling her eyes in disbelief. "Come on man," He pleaded. "Just give it to her." Squall was definitely nervous. It was obvious he wanted to go take a seat back at their private table. "Come on! Just shove it in her face!" Irvine gave in and shouted across the room.  
  
Squall turned to him and shouted back in response. "No!"  
  
"I think I mighta upset him," Irvine laughed. "Hey, at least they look cute together on film...what's this? Looks like the misses is takin' things into her own hands. Haha yeah! You get him good girl!" Quistis shot a nervous glance to Irvine who'd obviously had a little too much sugar.  
  
"Time to eat Hun," Rinoa said in a mischievous voice that carried across the room. Squall turned to her just in time to get half of the piece of cake shoved in his mouth while the other half was smeared onto his chin. He coughed a few times and then looked at Rinoa.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's what I'm talkin' about. He's gonna get ya back though," Irvine refocused the lens and watched closely. "He's goin' in for the kill! Get outta there Rin!" Irvine's low exclamation yielded him more than a few glances. He laughed to himself and then zoomed in on the newly married couple. Rinoa tried to back away, but Squall caught her around her waist.  
  
"Squall no!" She squealed as he shoved a piece of cake into her mouth. After she'd finished swallowing her piece, she wiped the cake crumbs and icing from her fingers and then wrapped her arms around Squall's neck and gave him a long kiss, icing and all.  
  
"Whoo hoo! You go girl!" Irvine shouted over the cheers of the crowd. Squall just turned towards him and shook his head in disbelief. "That shot was beautiful!" Irvine exclaimed over the crowd's applause as he waved his hand and pointed to the camcorder.  
  
After realizing that nothing else interesting was going to happen with the newly weds, Irvine hopped down from his perch and looked for his next targets. It wasn't too hard to find him. Hitting the record button, Irvine filmed Quistis as she sat down at her table with Matron.  
  
"My next item of interest is what appears to be our lovely instructor's newest admirer," Irvine said quietly as he slowly turned around, panning over everyone around him in the process. His sights rested on an unsuspecting groomsmen who sat alone at a corner table sipping what Irvine sincerely hoped was cider. "Look at this poor solitary young lad. He's so withdrawn. No one really knows what goes on in his head. He's usually looked over...but not today." Irvine turned the recorder back to face him. "All right, I'm just workin' on a hunch here. But I say that ol' Nida Roe over yonder's gotta bit of crush on Miss Trepe." Irvine grinned at the device he held by his outstretched hands. "Let's see just see if we can play a little pairin' game eh?" Irvine winked at the recorder as he turned it back to Nida. The recorder's screen bounced up and down as Irvine trotted across the room. "Hey man. Why aren't ya out dancin' with the ladies? You're single and all spruced up. You've got no excuse." Irvine nudged Nida with his free hand. Irvine noticed with some dissatisfaction that Nida shook his head timidly and looked away at the table cloth. "C'mon man!" Irvine laughed as he pulled at one of Nida's sleeve. "I bet Quisty'd dance with ya." At the mention of her name, Nida grew a little paler and at the same time reddened with embarrassment. Irvine pulled again at his sleeve. Like before, Nida resisted and clung onto the table. Seeing as he was getting nowhere, Irvine sighed and left the poor boy alone. "Can't win 'em all," He said sadly as he scanned the crowd. Noticing that the low battery icon was flashing, Irvine switched the camcorder off and turned his attention to the scene at Laguna's table.  
  
Sitting contentedly snuggled in Ellone's lap was Toby. Irvine rolled his eyes at the sight of his son reaching over from Ellone's plate to Laguna's as he picked out the food that he wanted. Irvine started over quickly. He'd thought Cid was watching him. He thought he'd thought wrong until he noticed the headmaster watching from a few tables away where he sat next to his wife. 'Go figure,' Irvine laughed to himself. Deciding that this was a sweet moment, Irvine continued his filming. He allowed the screen to scan over Kiros, Ward, Laguna, Ellone, and lastly Seifer. 'What the hecks he doin' at their table?' Irvine wondered as he approached them. At his arrival, Toby squealed and laughed in delight as he raised his hands to be held. Irvine sat the camcorder down on the table picked up a few napkins.  
  
"Bagetti," Toby said as he held up a fistful of the sauce drenched noodles. Ellone grinned at the scene while Seifer next to her just rolled his eyes. Laguna shot the him a curious glance before realizing that Toby was now working his way back to his plate.  
  
"Please tell me ya didn't give him a lot of sugar," Irvine pleaded with Ellone. She looked towards Laguna who fought to conceal his guilt.  
  
"Cookie," Toby picked up what looked to be a partially saturated baked snack food product. Irvine grimaced at the thought that Toby must've drooled on it and then gave it back to Laguna.  
  
"Toby," Irvine frowned as he tried to wipe some of the sauce off of the baby's hands.  
  
"Papa...Papa," Toby seemed to sing from his excitement over receiving so much attention.  
  
Laguna instantly turned to Irvine. "He's yours...I mean...your his father?" Leaning over the table, Irvine tried to shrug off the question innocently.  
  
"Yeah," Irvine answered as he stood up and then snatched a few napkins off of another table.  
  
"I didn't know you were a father," Laguna said in disbelief.  
  
Irvine shrugged again. "Well I am." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toby do the unthinkable. He was taking food off of Seifer's plate. "Toby!" The baby paused and looked up at him, then Seifer, and grinned back at his father. Seifer smirked and rolled his eyes. Irvine watched the scene in utter shock. It wasn't until Toby climbed into Seifer's lap that Irvine was able to recover from his shock. He instinctively picked up the still filming camcorder and zoomed in on Seifer and Toby. "This is so heart wrenching," Irvine teased. "So you do have a soft spot. Ya just might make a good daddy ya know that?" Seifer scowled in response.  
  
"Don't get any ideas about settin' me up cowboy," Seifer's voice was low and menacing.  
  
"Why not? Its almost the perfect occasion. You're dressed up, the ladies are dressed up. The food's free, so the dinner won't cost ya a thing," Irvine decided that that was as far as he'd push the former sorceress' knight.  
  
Seifer narrowed his eyes. In his lap, Toby was taking notice of Seifer's mood and watched him with fascination. "I'm warning you cowboy. Just drop it." Irvine threw up his free hand in defense. "That's more like it." Seifer leaned back in his chair and rested his hand on the table as he continued to stare at Irvine. Toby narrowed his eyes at him and did the unthinkable twice in one night. In one quick and unforeseen action, Toby swatted Seifer on his cheek and frowned.  
  
"Meeny!" Toby shouted as he climbed up on the table and ran across it to his father's arms. Irvine allowed Toby to climb up into his grasp in utter shock, for the second time that night, as he watched Seifer try to figure out what had just happened. To Irvine's relief, the scene was cut short as Raijin bounded in. He stopped just shy of running into Seifer's chair and knelt down by where he sat.  
  
"I was talking with Fujin the other day, and I needed to ask ya something. If you were seeing someone you'd tell me right? I mean, we're friends and that's what friends do ya know." Raijin had his attention solely on Seifer, oblivious to the obvious uncomfortable shifting that Ellone was doing next to him. Irvine noticed her however, and was going to shoot Laguna a questioning glance when he realized that he wasn't there anymore. Irvine looked around to no avail. Seifer handled Raijin's question with his usual grace. He grinned and picked at the tablecloth with his left hand.  
  
"What do you think?" Seifer raised an eyebrow as he asked. Clearly satisfied, Raijin jumped to his feet and slapped Seifer with enough force to nearly knock him into Ellone.  
  
"I told Fujin she was wrong. I gotta go find her," Raijin left as abruptly as he came.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Although it was getting late, no one seemed to volunteer to leave. Kiros walked confidently between the tables and quietly swiped the camcorder from Irvine's vacant seat. He continued walking as he discreetly sat it by Squall and then left. Squall looked down at the device and then over to Rinoa. "I'll be right back."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over on the balcony, Selphie leaned against the railing and looked down at the moonlight reflecting off of the water below. "I didn't realize we were leaving Deling so soon," She stated dreamily as she leaned back into Irvine's chest. He smiled as he ran his fingers up her arms and onto her shoulders.  
  
"Its just for tonight. Tomorrow the garden is goin' to go back to Deling to drop off the guests," Irvine responded as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Its beautiful."  
  
"Yeah it is," She said softly as she turned to him. "I can't wait!" She barely muffled her squeal with her hands. "We're next."  
  
"Yup we are," He smiled in response as he pulled her into an embrace.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Not too far away, Squall was recording the scene. "This is pathetic. Yeah Kinneas...you're a real ladies' man," He said just barely loudly enough for the recorder to pick it up. "Notice how you had to make the first move." Before him, Irvine leaned down to kiss Selphie. Squall noticed with some annoyance that the battery light blinked a few times and then ceased to exist. "Figures the camcorder would go dead when I finally get to wield it."  
  
As if on cue Selphie called out his name. "Squall Leonhart....I mean Loire! Were you recording that?" She placed her hands on her hips in mock anger.  
  
Squall just casually handed the camcorder to her. "Batteries went dead...wait. If I go get some fresh ones will you guys reenact that last scene there?" Selphie cradled the camcorder and pulled out the batteries.  
  
"No!" She laughed. "I'll go put this up though." Irvine laughed lightly.  
  
"It didn't get the kiss?"  
  
"No," Squall answered.  
  
"Ya serious?"  
  
"Yes," Squall replied as he stretched and then yawned.  
  
"No way ya can be tired tonight," Irvine grinned cheesily. "This is your weddin' night. Ya know, as in the beginnin' of your honeymoon. Ya can't be tired...at least not yet." Squall looked around praying that no one else had heard his friend's comment.  
  
"Little Dude!" Zell's voice interrupted Squall's ackward moment. Both he and Irvine turned to see Zell prance up with Toby on his shoulders.  
  
"Be careful," Irvine said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry. He ain't going nowhere," Zell replied as he placed Toby on the ground and draped an arm over each of their shoulders. "I came to a realization just now. You two are both whipped. Before too long I'll be the only bachelor left."  
  
Irvine laughed. "Excuse me, but if I remember correctly, Fujin's got ya on a pretty short leash...where is she anyway?"  
  
Zell kicked at the ground. "Over there." Squall and Irvine turned to see her watching with an amused look on her face. Irvine snickered lightly. "So, which one of us is going to be best man?" Zell raised an eyebrow at Irvine.  
  
Irvine looked between them uneasily. "I'm not entirely sure yet."  
  
Zell looked a little crestfallen, but quickly recovered. "I'm getting ready to turn in for the night. I just thought I'd say good night, and wish you two the best of luck in your marriages." Zell paused. "I just sounded like Cid didn't I?" He frowned at the thought. "Later guys." They both watched him go.  
  
"He was actin' weird," Irvine stated as he watched Toby wipe at his eyes as he approached Squall. When Toby took hold of Squall's pant leg, the commander cast him an uneasy look. "Ah. He likes ya," Irvine teased as he picked up Toby. "Get used to it man. You're gonna have one in a few months. It'll wake ya up in the middle of the night, make messes, and cry all the time; but, you'll grow to love it." Squall didn't say anything in response as he looked around.  
  
"I don't know anything about caring for a baby," He finally stated in a low voice.  
  
"And ya think I did when he was born?" Irvine laughed. "I was about as clueless as could be. Look on the bright side. Ya got me, Cid and Matron to help ya if ya need it." He looked down at Toby's droopy eyes. "I think I need to get him to bed. Congratulations man." Squall nodded in response and watched as they left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie sat cross-legged in his armchair as she played back the tape he'd made at the reception. Behind her, Irvine walked slowly back and forth in an effort to get Toby to fall asleep. She stole a quick glance at the two before turning off her camcorder and sitting it on the floor. In the kitchen the phone rang. Selphie quickly hopped up from her seat and ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" She asked as she tried to figure out who'd be calling so late. Whomever was on the other line hung up. Slightly puzzled, Selphie sat the receiver back on its hook and went into Toby's room where Irvine was putting him to bed.  
  
"Who was it?" Irvine whispered as he turned the baby monitor on and led her out of the room.  
  
"I think it was just a wrong number. They hung up," She answered.  
  
"Hmm. Oh well. I'm goin' to bed," Irvine dismissed the call and then pulled his shirt off. "You comin'?"  
  
Selphie playfully rolled her eyes. "Of course I am."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
aratcorien - I'm guessing you like the idea of a Zejin. Poor Nikki. She's going to have to be put in protective custody after this is over with. Cid and Edea Selphie's parents? Interesting...  
  
Bleeding in Vein - thanks  
  
Dark Topaz - Good thing cause I can't seem to keep them short.  
  
Ameli Stoncius - It worked! I finally got a complete review from you! *dances around* May the force be with me.....hmm. Thanks. You do realize I'm a star wars freak right....  
  
Barrett - Glad you liked it so much. The test score thing was something I did to make Quistis look a little less perfect. Nothing against her, I just thought it'd be funny considering Irvine only did around average on the other parts of the test. A pacemaker eh? Hmm...*Mischevious look* Cliffies are sooo much fun to write. Ameli's got a point...they're fun....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It looks like there's going to be twenty-two chapters. I hope you guys like this so far. Hope this chapter wasn't too crazy. I wanted to have a little fun with the characters so that it didn't seem like Irvine was always serious in this story. I plan on putting up another chapter for the three samples I posted. After that I'll start counting your votes for which story you guys want to read next.  
  
Please read and review. 


	19. First Day of Class

Disclaimer- I really really wish I owned Final Fantasy VIII. But I don't so don't sue me! I can barely pay for tuition and books at my college as it is!  
  
First Day of Class  
  
11 days later...  
  
Quistis watched over the rim of her glasses while the students conversed. There were a few paper wads flying around; but other than that, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She held her tongue to keep from scolding them and announcing her presence. She turned to Irvine who had just arrived and offered him a warm smile.  
  
"You ready?" She asked quietly as she looked over his uniform.  
  
"Yeah," He mumbled nearly incoherently. Quistis smiled as she aligned the cord on his uniform made sure everything was in its proper place.  
  
"It'll be fine. Its their first day of this class as well," She encouraged him as she motioned towards the door. Irvine quietly followed her and stepped awkwardly into the room. The class didn't seem to notice the pair of instructors at first. Quistis shot Irvine an expectant look and then nodded towards his students. "The class is yours. I'm merely here to observe." Irvine sat down on the edge of his desk and watched as she made her way to the far back corner and sat down.  
  
He looked over the mass of younger classmen. It was unlikely that any of them were over fourteen. From his perch on his desk it was obvious that there were three distinct groups within his students. There was the handful of young hopefuls that had their attention solely on Quistis. 'Next generation Treppes,' Irvine thought with a laugh. There was a group that made up nearly a quarter of the class that was oblivious to his and Quistis' presence and thus continued talking. But what disturbed Irvine was the group that constituted the vast number of other students. All of them, twelve to fourteen year old girls, were seated quietly, hands resting delicately in their laps and eyes glued on him. He shot Quistis an uneasy glance. She motioned for him to start.  
  
Standing uneasily he walked behind his desk and pulled down a map. He turned around to face his class. "Can I have your attention please." The oblivious students continued talking while the treppes turned around on Quistis' orders. He noticed most of the girls leaning forward on their desks, waiting for him to continue. Irvine waited for a moment for the oblivious students to quite down. He didn't want to yell. He could. But he didn't want to.  
  
Finally, A short spunky looking girl stood up near the front and climbed up on her desk. "Hey! He said shut your traps!" She screamed over the voices of everyone else in the room. The room became considerably quieter. "That's more like it. Keep it that way," Her voice threatened. Irvine looked to Quistis and then back to the short pig-tailed brunette who still seemed to be asserting her dominance over her fellow classmates. She turned to him and flashed a cocky, leave it to me type smile as she dropped down into her seat.  
  
"Thank you," Irvine said calmly as he walked to the center of the room. "In the future you all will be silent by the time the last bell rings." He leaned against the podium and looked his students over. "I'm Instructor Kinneas and this is Introduction to Geography and Topography." A hand shot up in the second row. "Yeah," He nodded towards the girl.  
  
"I know this is irrelevant to your class, but are you really engaged to Selphie Tilmitt?"  
  
"Yeah," He watched as the girl's face fell and then noticed that all the girls in the front row seemed to sadden. In the back, he could see Quistis trying to stifle a laugh. Irvine closed his eyes and shook his head. This would be a long day.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cid and Edea sat silently as they ate their breakfast and listened to the light thuds and squeals that were emitted from the living room. Over his coffee cup Cid smiled.  
  
"We have to tell her today," His smile faded into a look of seriousness. Edea nodded as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"I agree," She fingered the folder lying next to her on the table. "We'll do it later this evening. Once she's settled in at home." Cid nodded his approval at her statement and concentrated on the sounds coming from the living room.  
  
"Is that a clone of Irvine or Selphie in there? Even though he's not technically hers, he does take after her," Cid stated as he lifted up a packet of paper. Toby came bounding into the kitchen, hair sticking out all over and overall strap hanging off his shoulder. Cid and Edea both paused to look at the miniature Irvine as he stared back at them.  
  
"Blue?" Edea asked him as she held up a slightly chewed crayon.  
  
"Buu!" Toby shouted as he hopped up and down. Edea casually handed him the wax drawing utensil and looked back to her husband.  
  
"That was Selphie," Cid said. Edea rolled her eyes and patiently waited. Within a few moments there was a loud thud and then a muffled cry.  
  
"No Dear. That's Irvine," She slowly stood and walked to the doorway. On the other side of the room, Toby lay where he'd fallen, crying into the palms of his hands.  
  
"You're right. That definitely resembles Irvine," Cid corrected himself as he joined his wife.  
  
"Toby what's wrong?" Edea asked. Her response consisted of a few slurred words muffled by the little boy's palms. He looked up at her through teary eyes and sniffed.  
  
"Boke," He held up two pieces of the crayon. Cid let his paperwork fall to his side and went back to the kitchen shaking his head.  
  
Edea laughed silently at her husband's dismay and rushed over to her ailing baby's side. "Let me see child." Toby handed her both of his pieces and wiped at his wet cheeks. The front door slid open and Squall carefully stepped inside. "Hello Squall," She said softly. Toby tugged at her dress and reached up for his crayon.  
  
"Matron," He answered.  
  
"How about this one?" She pulled another crayon out of her pocket.  
  
"Gween!" He quickly snatched it from her and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What's brought you here this morning?" Edea asked as she picked up the scattered cushions and placed them back on the couch. She sat down and watched as he did as well. Cid came to the doorway and leaned on the trim as Toby ran back into the living room. Squall was the only one that watched him as he dropped to the floor and started scribbling on a piece of notebook paper.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Cid asked.  
  
"No..." Squall suddenly felt uncomfortable. "But Rin's pregnant."  
  
Edea's eyes lit up while Cid just looked somewhat dumbfounded. "Oh my. When is she due?" Edea took Squall's arm in excitement.  
  
He shrugged. "I guess around six or seven months from now." He looked down quickly whenever Toby bumped into his knees and handed him his crayon. Squall then followed him with his gaze as he hopped around the room and then back into the kitchen.  
  
Edea looked over to Cid. "We're going to have two grandbabies now."  
  
Cid smiled in response. "Squall. Just where is Rinoa right now anyway?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was amazing how after three hours of shopping endless aisles non- stop, her friend was still full of energy and willing to keep going. Rinoa watched as Selphie fingered through the various curtains and drapes that hanged along the wall.  
  
"What do you think?" Selphie asked as she held up a beige colored drapery.  
  
"I think Toby'll have it pulled off the curtain rod within an hour," Rinoa joked.  
  
Selphie shot her an exasperated look. "I know that much. That's why I'm looking at the cheapest ones," She played. "I meant how would it look in our apartment?"  
  
"It'll look fine. But I think that Irvine'd go for the green one," Rinoa showed her a different drape. Selphie twisted her face in concentration as she tried to decide. Selphie looked it over and then decided that Rinoa was right.  
  
"So what all have we got?" Selphie asked as she looked around. "I know we need kitchen ware." Selphie paused at the reflection in the mirror on her cart.  
  
"Let's see. We have two rugs, a picture, some cups, a corner table, potted plants, a mirror and a radio," Rinoa said aloud as she checked the items on their cart. "What about the ironing board you said you needed?" Rinoa asked. After her friend didn't answer she turned around. "Selphie?"  
  
Selphie nervously turned towards Rinoa. "I think we're done for today."  
  
"Who is that?" Rinoa tried to make out the girl coming towards them.  
  
"Nikki," Selphie said under her breath.  
  
"Hello Selphie," Nikki smiled faintly. Her small smile quickly faded as she thrust her thumbs into her front pockets and tilted her head to the side. Selphie stared as her long red hair fell in front of her left eye and she grinned. "Surely ya don't take me for a complete fool."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
diamonddust1414 - Glad you like it so much.  
  
aratcorien - I thought you'd like the Toby/Seifer scene. Are you a Seifuu fan?  
  
Barrett Machain - I take it that was the highlight of the chapter eh? :)  
  
element6 - Glad you like it so much....but why are you worried about Selphie? Hmm...  
  
ameli stoncius - I told ya I was hyper! *bounces around* I was hyper when I wrote this chapter too but I was able to avoid making my characters bounce off the walls. Anyways, where's the rest of the review!? I think its just this story.....I hope.  
  
Dark Topaz - Here's another one.  
  
kris - I'm glad I made you that happy....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After that ending I know a few select readers are really lovin' me right now. *considers hiding* Well I love it when you guys review. *hopeful eyes* Don't be bashful. I won't bite. 


	20. Right to Fight Round One

Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy VIII okay! I don't own anything but the cat the dog and some fish! I'm poor and I operate from a ghetto computer that people make fun of! *whimpers*  
  
Right to Fight....Round One  
  
Irvine leaned back in his chair and reread his last class's lesson plan. A firm hand took hold of his ankle and removed his foot from the edge of the table. His foot fell to the floor below and landed on the well worn heel of his boot. Irvine cringed at the sharp sensation it sent through his lower leg. He looked over to where the seat across from him was being pulled out.  
  
"Heard you wanted to talk Kinneas," Seifer's voice held no emotion as he scanned over the cafeteria.  
  
Irvine turned at his voice and sat his notebook down. "Don't call me that. Irvine is fine."  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever."  
  
"Right," Irvine looked him over. "I uh, asked Fujin to tell ya to meet me here 'cause I need to ask ya somethin'." Seifer leaned against the back of his chair and rubbed his chin absent-mindedly. Irvine leaned forward on his elbows and examined the finish on the table. "Do ya consider us at least somewhat acquaintances?"  
  
An amused grin crossed Seifer's face. Irvine shot him an uncomfortable and confused look. "Yeah sure we're friends. Tell anyone and die though."  
  
Irvine muffled a laugh. "Sure thing." Seifer grinned in response.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well um, I'm gettin' married in about a month."  
  
"So?" Seifer asked as he examined the ragged stitching on his trench coat.  
  
Irvine watched his apparent disinterest in the conversation with interest. 'He's gettin' really good at lookin' impassive.' "I wanted to ask if ya wanted to be best man," Irvine covered his mouth after he quickly uttered the statement.  
  
Seifer turned to look at him with surprised eyes. "Whoa there cowboy are you feeling okay?" He raised an eyebrow and then looked around to make sure no one else had heard. " can't be doing that."  
  
"Why not?" Irvine asked.  
  
Seifer released an exasperated sigh. "Look, I still have a reputation."  
  
"So?" Irvine asked. "All you do is stand there."  
  
"I'll have to give a speech at the reception."  
  
"Ya won't because you'll have to talk in public?" Irvine asked.  
  
"No," Seifer shot back. "What about your other friends. You know, the ones that don't attack and occupy your alma mater and try and kill you. Trust me they're better picks. Better yet, ask that Nira kid. He could use the recognition of being best man."  
  
"His name's Nida, and no I don't want him to be best man. I want you to be."  
  
"Why cowboy!?" Seifer asked as he let his hands fall to the table.  
  
Irvine jumped at the impact but continued nonetheless. "Because ya really helped me when I really needed it. Because this is really the only way I can think to thank ya. I'll put ya above the other groomsmen. I owe ya that."  
  
"I bought some baby wipes and a mobile and I get this?" Seifer argued through clenched teeth.  
  
"Not only that but ya helped Selphie out that day with Nikki," Irvine countered as he too leaned over the table and met Seifer halfway. "Ya have no idea how much I owe ya. I thought askin' ya would be an honor."  
  
Seifer was silent for a moment and then grinned. "Okay. Sure thing cowboy."  
  
Irvine released the breath he was holding and then looked around at all the SeeDs and students alike that were frozen in their seats as they watched them in anticipation. "Get out of my business," Seifer growled at them. Once they'd all turned back around quickly, he narrowed his eyes in Irvine's direction. "The hell?"  
  
"What?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Irvine," Edea's voice interrupted. Irvine turned quickly to see her holding Toby. "He had a small accident. I thought I'd show you before your next class."  
  
"What'd you do, try and knock him out?" Seifer joked as he looked at Toby's purple eye. Irvine examined his eye and then lifted him from Edea's arms.  
  
"What happened to ya?" Irvine asked as he rubbed his thumb just below Toby's eye.  
  
"He fell down and bumped his face on the coffee table," Edea answered as she rubbed Toby's back. "He'll be fine." Irvine looked at her skeptically and then held Toby's still whimpering form a little closer.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Nikki had left them in the store, they were more than thankful. Selphie handed the cashier enough gil to cover her purchases and turned to Rinoa. "Can you get that bag?"  
  
"I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless," Rinoa said softly. Selphie shrugged apologetically.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it," She smiled as she pushed the cart near the store's exit.  
  
"I know," Rinoa answered. "I'm just practicing for whenever Squall decides that I'm not fit to do anything for myself." Selphie smiled in response but the smile faded when she looked over to where Irvine's pickup was parked. Rinoa noticed as well and gradually stopped walking.  
  
"Come on Rin. We have a lot of things to get done today," Selphie said as she ignored Nikki. Rinoa watched a bit hesitantly as Nikki leaned back against the windshield and reclined on the hood of the truck.  
  
"Go on Rin," Nikki said mockingly. "My business isn't with you anyway." Rinoa walked slowly past her and then placed her bag in the back of the truck.  
  
"What do you want?" Selphie asked as she came around to the front of the truck. Nikki stared at her silently and tossed her cigarette down. Quietly, she slid down from the hood of the light blue truck and stepped towards Selphie. Rinoa marveled at how Selphie stood her ground against the much taller and more muscled girl.  
  
"I want my life back ya theivin' bitch," Nikki stepped right up in front of Selphie.  
  
Selphie started to say something but stopped short. Nikki frowned at her lack of speech.  
  
"Ya haven't a damn clue what I'm talkin' about have ya?" Nikki paced a circle and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm talkin' about Irvine. Ya had no right!" Selphie narrowed her eyes. "Irvine was mine! He was the greatest thing that ever happened in my life and I screwed it up! He was the only person that ever gave a damn about what happened ta me!" Nikki shouted as she leaned back against the bed of the truck. "I screwed up and it took me longer than it should've ta realize it. I went back to Blue Gales lookin' for Irvine long before there was ever any talk about a sorceress or Esthar. Max told me he'd moved away. I searched for him. Too bad I didn't think to check Galbadia Garden until he was gone."  
  
Selphie stood rigidly, eyes fixed on Nikki. "He said you were going to have an abortion because you didn't want a baby and that's why things didn't work out."  
  
"So what if I did?" Nikki shook her head. "Its none of your business. I was barely seventeen and in no position ta raise a kid. I'm sure he's told ya about how he had ta sleep on the floors and how sometimes getting two meals a day was really a treat." Selphie nodded numbly. "Well he's not the only one who had to live that way. Just about everyone in Blue Gales lived in substandard shacks or barely scraped up enough food to feed themselves. What was I supposed to do? Have a baby so I could listen to it cryin' in the middle of the night 'cause I couldn't provide it with enough to eat? Times were tough for everyone! I know how he managed to care for our baby and I'd bet what little I own to say that you haven't got a clue." She smirked as she shook her head. "He made some real sacrifices and proved how capable he really was when it came to carin' for other people. I knew his guardian had died. I knew about it the day after old man Kinneas was buried. But ya notice that I didn't take Toby. Even if I'd been sure where Irvine was keepin' him, I wouldn't have taken him. That woulda been like takin' away part of Irvine's heart. And he's not the kind of person that can stand bein' alone.  
  
"I grew up while we were separated. And I realized that there was no way I could ever be so cruel as to take my baby away from his father. I also realized how much I loved him." Nikki stood up straight and put her hands on his hips. "That's why you have no right to just walk into his life and take him from me! You're playin' Mama to a baby that isn't yours, and you're involved with a man that for damn sure isn't yours."  
  
"I'm sorry things haven't worked out in your life, but there's no way I'm going to step down and let you take my place," Selphie said a little unsurely. "Actually, there's no way you could ever take my place. I've heard all about you. I made a few calls after your first visit to some people back in Blue Gales."  
  
Nikki narrowed her eyes and quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "This is the last time I'm goin' to tell ya to stay the hell away from him. Don't think I won't fight you."  
  
"Don't think I'm afraid of you," Selphie countered with the courage she didn't realize she had. Before Selphie could respond, Nikki had already pushed her up against the car parked behind her. Selphie kicked Nikki in the stomach and pushed her back against the side of the truck.  
  
Nikki grimaced to keep from crying out when she popped her back on the truck's side-view mirror and fell to one knee. "I guess no one told ya my night job huh," She laughed as she looked over at Selphie.  
  
"I don't care. I guess no one told you I fought beside Irvine against Ultimecia," Selphie countered as she prepared for another attack.  
  
Nikki narrowed her eyes as she quickly regained her footing and hit Selphie on her cheek. Selphie fell, and would've hit her head on the pavement had she not twisted around and caught herself on her hands. In the same instant she kicked Nikki's legs out from under her and managed to regain her footing. She quickly bent down and grabbed Nikki by her hair and slung her up against the truck.  
  
"Ahh," Nikki cried out as she fell to the ground and rolled underneath the large vehicle. Rinoa nervously stepped back unsure of where the fight was going to progress.  
  
"I talked to Max. You did look for Irvine. You also knew Toby was staying with Max. That's how you found out about old man Kinneas. He also told me that you left without seeing Toby," Selphie said as she wiped at the small amount of blood on her cheek. "He also told me you're a bouncer at some Deling Bar and that you didn't try to reach Irvine at Galbadian Garden, because he told you Irvine hadn't moved but rather commuted from Blue Gales."  
  
Nikki came out from under the other side of the truck and quickly slid over the hood to catch Selphie off guard. She lunged forward again and tackled Selphie to the ground. Underneath the stronger girl, Selphie pushed her back and knocked her into the side of the truck. Nikki's head hit the glass on the driver side window, shattering it. Selphie watched as Nikki staggered forward and then fell to one knee. She cast a quick glance to Rinoa who looked a little paler than normal. 'Great,' Selphie thought. 'She's getting nervous. That can't be too good for the baby if it makes her sick.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp blow to the stomach that leveled her. For a brief instant, everything grew black. She felt another sharp blow to her stomach as she was knocked onto her back. She rolled onto her side and curled up into a fetal position. Nikki wasted no time in pulling her up off the ground by her hair and slinging her onto the car parked next to the truck. Selphie took it as an opportunity to get away and rolled off the otherside of the hood. She leaned against another vehicle for support as she caught her breath.  
  
"Well its obvious ya let him do the fightin' against that sorceress. Cause ya for damn sure aren't that good at it," Nikki taunted. Through the hair that blocked her vision, Nikki approaching.  
  
"I'm just getting started," Selphie tried to encourage herself. Nikki laughed at the statement and started walking around the car. Selphie used her temporary barrier to her advantage and hopped up onto the hood and then onto Nikki. Rinoa watched as Selphie's shoulder caught Nikki across her throat, knocking her backwards onto her back. There was a sickening crack and Selphie and Rinoa both grimaced. Nikki lay unmoving on the damp pavement for a moment and then slowly and shakily pushed herself up. She staggered around for a few moments and then sat her sights on Selphie.  
  
"This is going too far. This ends now," Rinoa's voice said shakily as she lifted her right hand up in the air and turned her wrist gently. She then swept it down in Nikki's direction, knocking the taller girl back into someone else's truck. Nikki stood petrified.  
  
"What the hell!" She shrieked. "Your a damn witch!" Selphie noticed with some satisfaction that Nikki's skin was so pale it was nearly transparent.  
  
"Sorceress. Get it right," Rinoa said sternly. Selphie stood up next to her and looked at Nikki.  
  
"Don't you ever come near me or my family again. You gave them up so move on," Selphie said with renewed confidence. Both Selphie and Rinoa stood silent as they watched Nikki slowly back away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Irvine trudged down the hall with Toby right beside him. He smiled at the sight of his son, who was still gently touching the soft spot around his eye.  
  
"I'll tell ya right now. Teachin' is a lot more work than I realized," Irvine said in a playful tone. Toby looked up at him and winced.  
  
"Ouch," He whined as he touched his eye again.  
  
"Stop touchin' it then," Irvine laughed as he hefted his son up and unlocked his door. Selphie was sitting on the area rug staring silently out the window. Irvine quietly shut the door and gave his hat to Toby to keep the boy occupied. "Is everything alright?" He asked as he stood behind her. It wasn't often she wore his clothes, especially his pants. He watched as she rolled the legs of the navy jogging pants up some. He could now see her toes, but she still wasn't talking. "What's wrong?" He carefully sat down next to her and ran a hand along her arm.  
  
"I ran into Nikki today," She said absently as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"Oh," Irvine stated. "What happened?"  
  
"We fought," Selphie answered as she looked off to the side.  
  
"What!" Irvine raised his voice for the first time in front of Selphie. She jumped and turned quickly to look at him. He paled at the cut that ran along the underside of her eye, and the purple tint the skin around it was taking. "She did this?" Irvine was on the verge of loosing his temper. "That bitch," He mumbled under his breath. "Where did you see her?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Selphie said.  
  
"Ya come home with a shiner and tell me not to worry about it?" Irvine looked around the room in dismay.  
  
"Please just drop it," Selphie yelled in response. "Its over with okay. Its all over." Irvine once again sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. In the hallway, Toby sat with the hat hugged against his chest. He listened intently to their shouts and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Darlin'," Irvine whispered. "I really wish she'd leave us alone. Ya shouldn't have to go through all this."  
  
"I will if I have to," Selphie said as she leaned into him.  
  
"I'll get things straightened out. Don't worry about this happenin' again."  
  
Selphie closed her eyes as she was gently rocked in his embrace. A nearly inaudible sound began to make itself known to them. Irvine stilled himself as he listened.  
  
"Toby," He said as he quickly found his feet and hurried into the hall. Sitting against the wall, Toby pushed his hat away and crossed his arms. Irvine sighed and knelt down beside him. "Toby?" Selphie watched as Toby looked up at Irvine and narrowed his eyes. He sniffed a few times, causing Irvine to pick him up whether he liked it or not. "What's the matter?" Irvine asked.  
  
Toby instinctively squirmed to get down and then reached for Selphie to take him. She took hold of his outstretched hand and then shot Irvine an apologetic look. "Must have been the yelling," She said softly. Irvine nodded in agreement but still looked upset by Toby's reaction. A knock came from the door and Irvine used it as an excuse to leave the situation. He quickly hit the release button on the door and was surprised when Cid and Edea stepped inside unannounced.  
  
"Hello Dear," Edea smiled at him. "Is Selphie here with you?"  
  
"I'm right here," Selphie said as she stepped out of the hallway. Edea turned to her and smiled. "Cid and I need to talk to you." Irvine noticed with some uneasiness that she held Selpie's folder under her arm.  
  
"Oh, okay," Selphie sat down with Toby in her lap. Irvine carefully sat down next to her. He nervously ran his hand up her arm and then wrapped his other arm around her shoulder.  
  
Cid sat down next to Edea and looked at the ground. Irvine became more tense whenever Edea slowly opened the folder to reveal that she was holding two. "This one is yours Irvine." Irvine slowly took it from her and flipped it open.  
  
"Kate Wyman," Selphie read aloud as she looked at the picture of his mother. "You've got her hair." Irvine watched her as she read through the folder he'd already seen.  
  
"We're here because of your folder my dear," Cid said softly.  
  
"My folder?" Selphie asked in confusion. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
element6 - This is me here. I wouldn't do anything too bad to Selphie. That's Ameli's specialty. I brought Nikki back because you all seem to love her so much. j/k  
  
Ameli Stoncius - You are MY muse! I demand that you hand the boy back if you want to keep your honored position! lol Glad you liked the cliffie by the way. You taught me well. *points and laughs*  
  
aratcorien - I'm glad you liked the classroom scene so much. It wasn't originally going to be in there but I decided I might want to build off of it in another story. I had fun with the girls who were hung up on Irvine. I really liked the pushy girl. That's not the last you'll see of her. She'll be in other chapters and other stories. *grins*  
  
kris - Thank you thank you. *bows* As bad as it sounds, I'm not trying very hard to make Nikki hated. I'm basing her off someone I know who has presently got me pretty mad.  
  
Jes - !!!!! A new reviewer! *shrieks and jumps up an down in joy* Thank you.  
  
Barrett.....sit down and calm down. *places reassuring hand on shoulder* I promise Selphie and Nikki aren't related. *shudder* But that's all I'll promise. Nikki didn't pull anything too dangerous....I mean Rinoa could still handle her. Right?  
  
Dark Topaz- Here you go.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It looks like this story is going to be a chapter longer than originally planned. Its mainly due to the unexpected events in this one. I'd rather keep the chapters slightly smaller and more numerous than keep them gigantic and few. Without dividing this chapter in two, this thing would've been over 5,000 words.....at least. This part is 3,426 words with the shouts outs and disclaimer included in the word count.  
  
Please read and review and then maybe I'll finally let you guys know what Cid and Edea have to say.... 


	21. Right to Fight Round Two

Disclaimer: Looks around hopelessly. I still don't own Final Fantasy VIII, the computer, the truck, or Irvine......I still got the cat though.  
  
Right to Fight Round Two  
  
"Nothing's wrong with your folder. We just need to explain some things," Edea answered. "You have to understand what's inside." Selphie looked at Edea's hand that rested on her shoulder with mild confusion.  
  
"What do you mean? What could possibly be in there that's that confusing?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Selphie dear. It's obvious that you've realized that Mirenne Tilmitt was your adoptive guardian." Cid said as he pushed his glasses back to their appropriate position on his nose. She nodded hesitantly.  
  
"She told me I was adopted after we defeated Ultimecia. I asked her," She gave Irvine a quick glance and then looked back to Cid and Edea. For a brief moment, Cid and Edea's moods seemed to brighten.  
  
"She didn't by any chance tell you anything else did she?" Edea asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Selphie answered. "Well wait," Cid and Edea looked up quickly. "She told me that someone just left me on the doorstep of the orphanage one day."  
  
Edea's shoulder's seemed to slump a little. "She told you nothing else?" Selphie shook her head.  
  
"Should she have?"  
  
"No." Cid stated as he leaned on his elbows. "This is a copy of your file that was kept at the orphanage," Cid took the folder from Edea and slid it across the table to Selphie. He watched as she slowly opened it and read quietly.  
  
"It doesn't have any family history. It has medical records and the place where you found me," She stated as she looked up at them. Reading over her shoulder, Irvine shot Edea a confused look. She held up her hand to silence him while Selphie continued looking through the nearly empty folder. "I don't understand why you two were so worried about this," Selphie smiled. "I mean I know that someone abandoned me, but it might not have been because they didn't want me. They might've had no other choice." In her lap Toby reached for the folder but Selphie held it out of his reach as she continued looking through it. At Cid and Edea's silence she paused. "What? Is there something not included in here or something?"  
  
Cid shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but Edea seemed inspired. "You were told that you were just left at the orphanage's front door one day and you're not upset by that?" Edea asked.  
  
"I was at first but the more I thought about it the more I wondered if they had a choice. I mean they might not have been able to take care of me or keep me. And there was also a war going on, so my real parents might've been killed and someone else took me there," Selphie stopped talking at Edea's frown. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your parents aren't dead," Edea answered softly. Selphie's eyes widened in surprise at her statement.  
  
"What? How are you so sure?" She asked as she pulled Toby a little closer to her chest.  
  
"You said it didn't bother you as much once you thought that maybe your parents had no other choice but to leave you at the orphanage," Cid found his voice and studied Selphie closely. Selphie leaned back against Irvine suddenly feeling a little nervous.  
  
"I guess if they had no other choice," She stated unsurely.  
  
"We didn't," Edea said quietly. Selphie froze at her words.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Edea took Cid's hand in her own and closed her eyes. "We're your parents Selphie."  
  
Selphie stared at them in shock. "Are you serious?" At Cid and Edea's expressions she continued. "If I was yours why did you place me in a home?" She scooted over, bringing herself closer to Irvine's side. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and held her closer to him. "Why didn't you want me?"  
  
Selphie was on the verge of tears, and by that point, so was Edea. "Of course we wanted you. You were so precious to us," Edea wiped at her eyes.  
  
"You still are," Cid started talking. "Your mother and I were told that chances were very slim that we'd be able to have a child together. Actually the doctor's words were something along the lines of nearly impossible." Cid squeezed Edea's hand. "We started the orphanage because we wanted children....When you came along, the doctor's were baffled. We didn't care how you came to us we were just overjoyed." Cid was beginning to look as if he were going to cry.  
  
"But you were born in a very dangerous time. The war was still going on and Estharian soldiers were still storming every town and village they came across looking for a little girl with a gift. We weren't sure what gift they were looking for, but they were in the hospital the night you were born," Edea paused. "You were wrapped in a blue blanket and even issued a false birth certificate saying you were a boy to keep the soldiers away from you. We took you back to our house in Centra and managed to keep you hidden from the passing soldiers." Selphie and Irvine sat silently as she talked. "I was always paranoid that someday a soldier would stop by the orphanage and try to take you. And then one day Squall and Ellone were left in my care. I knew instantly that Ellone was the one the soldiers were searching for and I knew I had to hide her. It wasn't long after that, that I came across this dying sorceress. She transferred her powers to me and left me the burden of her craft...For weeks I was afraid to touch you children for fear of what I might accidentally do. And then Cid came home from one of his promotional trips that he was on to try and get funding for a garden, and looked as if he'd seen a ghost." Edea looked slightly more distressed.  
  
"There were suspicions that a sorceress was residing in Centra. It was really a rumor started by a Timber official to try and trick the Estharians into leaving. Regardless, I knew this place would be one of the first searched and I had to get as many of you out as possible," Cid stated as he balled his hands up into a fist. "I sent the ship I had Ellone staying on, along with necessary provisions, to pick up Edea as well. It was clear that Edea was a sorceress, but what we weren't sure about was you Selphie. Your mother used to tell me that she could read your mind and sometimes it was like you were communicating with her. We didn't think you had any powers but we were afraid that they may transfer to you in the same manner your mother received them. For that reason you stayed back on the mainland with me.  
  
"There was a second reason. I was afraid to send you. Everyone knew of Esthar's powerful navy and I was afraid to chance loosing both of you should the ship come under seize." A few tears started to run down Selphie's cheek but she just let them fall. "I was able to get some of the children in homes but not all of them." Cid took hold of Edea's hand again.  
  
Selphie looked confused. "So if I was staying with you, why'd I get placed in a home?"  
  
"This is where it gets complicated," Edea said reassuringly. "Cid and I had agreed to do whatever we had to to protect you. You were different than the other children. You were special."  
  
"By the time I had placed most of you in homes, the agreement I'd made with Norg to fund Balamb Garden was getting sticky. He was trying to control how I managed my finances and once threatened to make me comply with his wishes. I hadn't a clue what that meant but I was able to appease him. I made up my mind that day that you couldn't stay with me, and thanks to Norg, couldn't even keep my name. Felch is your mother's maiden name that I gave to you to help hide you from him. If he'd gotten a hold of you, there's no telling what he might've done. I was dependent on him whether I liked it or not. I was never a really strong fighter, and that would've been the only way I could've escaped his control. So I told him I was going on another promotional tour to try and recruit students to attend Garden, and I made an emergency call to a friend of mine in Trabia."  
  
"Mirenne?" Selphie asked.  
  
"No. But he was her cousin," Cid took on a look of dead seriousness. "He contacted her and had her meet me in Fisherman's Horizon. From there I put you on a train and sent you away with her. You had a fake certificate so the soldiers that guarded the Estharian border wouldn't seize you, and you had a copy of this fake folder."  
  
"Whoa now. Wait a minute," Irvine interrupted. "Ya sent her to Esthar to protect her from Estharians?" Irvine looked dismayed.  
  
Cid nodded. "Let me explain...The Sorceress there wasn't interested in girls living in Esthar. They weren't up to the task they were needed for. Instead, estharian soldiers were scouring the rest of the world. Their attention was focused so intently on the rest of the world that I knew they'd never look right under their own noses. For the moment it was the best place to keep Selphie hid where they'd never see her."  
  
"But she had pigtails. It woulda been obvious she was a girl," Irvine argued. Selphie turned back to Cid to hear his response.  
  
"Not after a haircut Irvine. Now please let me finish," Cid stated. "There was never really a clear cut end to the war. The soldiers from Esthar just gradually pulled out and disappeared. It wasn't a few months after I sent you off on that train that Fisherman's Horizon decided to deny Esthar and any other governments use of their rails. There had been too many innocent casualties there due to clashes between troops and locals. "  
  
"But they don't fight," Selphie interrupted.  
  
"They used to. They made Balamb Garden. They made a lot of war equipment. After that war, they vowed never to do it again. Too much blood had been spilled and so they stopped all of their military campaigns and dissolved what small army they had. They basically handed me Balamb Garden after that. They wanted nothing more to do with it.  
  
"Back to the story though. Mirenne disappeared a few years later. I wasn't sure where she was, not that I could've taken you back. Norg was getting more and more oppressive with every year that passed, but I still wanted to see you. I searched, during my business trips, for you but came up empty. It wasn't until you applied for a transfer here that I finally found you. But then you were so much older, I was afraid you'd have forgotten me. I was also afraid that you'd be mad so I remained silent. I had rushed to call Edea and tell her of my discovery, but she wasn't the same. Keep in mind this was right before the second war started and I wasn't sure what to do. There was so much going on."  
  
Selphie sat in utter shock and stared at the two people in front of her. "You're really my parents." In her tight grasp, Toby wiggled loose and dropped to the floor. She allowed him to go, and then smiled sweetly at the two people before her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day...  
  
Irvine stepped slowly down the unfamiliar hall and paused at the door in front of him. Adjusting his hat with an unsteady hand, he knocked a few times and thrust his hand back into his duster pocket.  
  
"Come in," A familiar voice called from inside. He took hold of the knob and was surprised when the door fell open. Standing in the doorway, he looked around the blandly decorated hotel room and paused at the thin form in the window. She seemed to gaze past him and he was half tempted to turn and look for her non-existent distraction. The only noise to pass between them was the unsteady breaths they both seemed to share. He leaned against the door frame with his left shoulder and watched as she pulled her right knee up closer to her chest.  
  
"She cracked my skull," Her unexpected words startled him.  
  
"Be thankful that she didn't have any magic junctioned," Irvine stated bluntly. She remained silent. Irvine shifted his weight around and then leaned on his other shoulder. "Things have changed. We went two different ways a long time ago. Ya can't just come back and expect me to just change everything in my life. I don't even know what it is that ya want." He paused. "I didn't even know where ya were until after I made headlines. Ya just show up out of the blue and expect me to welcome ya with open arms? I can't do that."  
  
"It wasn't like it was easy to find ya," She stated.  
  
"And I'd believe that if I didn't know that ya came back home lookin' for me one day while I was gone. What did ya want that day anyway?"  
  
She shifted her gaze to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not sure," She said softly. "I guess part of me wanted to see how things had changed without me and the other part of me wanted to be with ya again. I really miss ya. I did then, although I didn't want to admit it, and I do now."  
  
Irvine softened a little where he stood and pulled his hat from his head. "Things have changed now. I have a life at Garden with a girl that I love. Not only that, but she loves me and Toby as well. I won't leave her. She's too dear to me."  
  
Nikki looked up at him, emerald eyes tearing up. "But I still love you."  
  
Irvine paled a little at her words and winced. An unnerving awkwardness filled the room. "I'm sorry...but I can't say the same. Maybe at one time I thought I felt the same way, but not now. Not after what we've been through."  
  
The words seemed to pierce through her as she stared up at him. "I see. Ya only thought ya might've felt the same way," Her voice was beginning to get an edge to it.  
  
"Look now, don't be twistin' my words. We were both really young and everything was new to us. But like I said, things changed. I'm very happily engaged and will remain that way until the day I become happily married." Nikki stood up abruptly. "I know about the fight you two had yesterday." Irvine stepped into the room and towards her. She stepped a little closer.  
  
"That was between me and her," Nikki stated as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Like hell it is," Irvine's voice sharpened. "Don't you ever touch her ever again. So help me if ya do..."  
  
"Don't you threaten me Irvine Kinneas," Nikki shot back.  
  
"I've never threatened ya before but maybe I should. If you ever touch her again, don't kid yourself into thinkin' that I'll just let it slide. I love her and will do anything it takes to protect her." Nikki seemed stunned at his words.  
  
"You're really serious about this girl ain't ya?" She spoke in disbelief.  
  
Irvine narrowed his eyes. "As serious as I was back when I told ya that there was no way I'd let ya abort my baby."  
  
"So now he's only yours."  
  
"Don't start that shit. Ya didn't want him then, and ya ignored him up until here recently because you thought you could use him to manipulate me. If you were really so worried about him you wouldn't have up and disappeared after he was born," Irvine paced around the room, fighting off the tears that came when he was excessively angry.  
  
"You broke up with me," Her voice sharpened as she watched him.  
  
"Of course I did," He turned back to her. "I couldn't allow myself to be with you. How could I trust ya around him? Ya wanted to kill him!" Irvine shouted.  
  
"Ha!" She pointed her finger. "So you did want me out of the picture."  
  
"You volunteered to leave," Irvine stated.  
  
"And I guess your cute little slut just volunteered to be your full time baby-sitter and bed warmer right?" Nikki grinned sarcastically. Irvine spun around to face her, and in the process, knocked half of her belongings off of the dresser. She jumped a bit and took a step back.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about her in such derogative terms again. I might have liked the company of ladies in the past but I never took advantage of one, nor did I ever have them do anything degrading to their stature. You don't know her, or even me anymore." He paused. "I'm gettin' married in less than a month to quite possibly the sweetest girl I've ever known. Toby's gainin' a real mother that day as well." He took a step towards her. She backed into the bed and sat down on it. "I dare ya to interfere with my family again." She swallowed uneasily but remained silent. He stepped back out into the hall and shot her a quick glance. She stared at the floor as she hugged her knees. He put his hat back on and hurried down the steps at the end of the hall. Swinging the door open, he stepped outside into the heavy rain. He hurried across the parking lot and climbed in his truck. Leaning onto the steering wheel and resting his forehead on his arms he listened to the muffled thunder outside.  
  
"So...how'd it go?"  
  
"She won't be a problem anymore," Irvine answered. "Hard to believe I used to really care about her." He wiped at his eyes.  
  
"Some people just change. Too bad its not always for the better, ya know?" Raijin looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah. But I got Selphie and Toby and that's all that matters," Irvine responded as he put the truck into gear and gave it a little gas.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
element6- Yes she most definitely did......and if you think about it....it was a pregnant woman that threw the last punch. That has to sting.  
  
aratcorien - Selphie didn't use magic because she wasn't anticipating a fight so she had no magic on her. She didn't even have a GF junctioned. She was shopping. You really like pushy girl don't you. I'll have to give her a good name.... Irvine and Selphie related!? What's with you and Barrett!? No no no no *whines* Selphie is not related to Irvine or Nikki. *shudders*  
  
Speaking of Barrett....where is she? Barrett! You promised to review! *drops to the floor and cries. Stops crying when Dante comes and wipes away tears.*  
  
ameli stoncius - *sniff* That was so beautiful. *sniff* You're a good muse. One word of advice though....lay off the sugar..and give me back Toby! Without him this story can't continue!  
  
Dark Topaz - I tried but I fell behind.  
  
diamonddust1414 - The fight scene was supposed to be serious and yet in a way a bit humorous. Irvine's poor truck is so full of dents now...Guess I could always give him a new one....  
  
Verdanii - Please make it happen quick..... I really really really tried but this chapter was hard to write based on my limited, or slightly hazed knowledge of how exactly Ellone and Edea ended up on that white SeeD ship.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Twenty one's finally up! *collapses in chair* This chapter, although it was mostly written because its the end of the last chapter, was a royal pain! I think it came out okay though. Now for the bad news. There's one more chapter after this and then the story is officially over. Two if you want to count the epilogue. Either way its almost over. For any of you that are waiting for the Zejin story to be updated...please remain patient and faithful, it'll be up before the epilogue and then I'll take your votes on which story to start on next.  
  
Please read and review. Each review really means so much to me. *puppy dog eyes* 


	22. Back to the Beginning

Disclaimer - These are getting so mind numbing. If I ever inherit Final Fantasy VIII's rights.....you guys will be the first to know.  
  
Back to the Beginning  
  
The room was simply decorated but still didn't look too plain. Squall figured it was appropriately adorned to Irvine's taste if not Selphie's. It would probably make the wedding guests feel more comfortable as well. He carefully straightened his collar as he leaned against the table behind him. Across the room, Zell swatted at the air in a frustrated frenzy.  
  
"I just don't get it!" Zell exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Squall stared at him passively as he continued his complaining. "I mean we're his pals, his cronies, we're his two best friends! And who does he pick to be his best man? Why the one and only person who took over his home Garden and then attacked him with it! For crying out loud!" Zell threw his hands up in the air and slumped down in the nearest chair.  
  
Squall continued to stare at him passively.  
  
"You can't honestly tell me that you're cool with Seifer being best man!" Zell looked over at him in disbelief.  
  
Squall shrugged. "It was his decision."  
  
"You're takin' Seifer's side!" Zell jumped up from his chair.  
  
"What?" Squall asked in astonishment.  
  
"Ya heard me," Zell responded quickly. "You're takin' his side!"  
  
"Am not," Squall dismissed him. "When we first met Irvine I basically looked over him and you held some sort of grudge against him."  
  
"So what?" Zell countered. "When he first met Seifer he was attacked by him!"  
  
"Zell."  
  
"What?"  
  
"..."  
  
Zell narrowed his eyes at his now silent friend. "It's just not fair. I mean I figured for sure one of us would be his best man. I just don't see why he picked Seifer. I'm so confused."  
  
"As you should be," An all to familiar voice interrupted their conversation. Zell forced back a groan and turned at the same time as Squall to see Seifer stride through the door. His footsteps created faint creaking noises as he walked across the aging floor. Without a word he leaned over the table Squall was leaning on and picked up a red rose. He deftly pinned it onto his tux and made sure it was secure. Squall looked on silently and then tilted his head at the sight of Toby that wasn't far behind him. Seifer shot the boy a quick glance and then picked up a small pillow from the table. Squall looked at him questioningly and received a smirk in response.  
  
"Hey Little Dude!" Zell called out. Toby looked over at him quickly and grinned. "What're you doing hanging with him? Come over here." Toby took a few steps forward.  
  
"Toby," Seifer spoke. Toby stopped and turned around. "Come on little man," Seifer handed Toby the pillow and walked out of the room. Zell watched in dismay as Toby quickly turned around and followed Seifer.  
  
"He left me," Zell said as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Squall remained silent but didn't try to hide his surprise. "How could he just leave me?" Zell pouted.  
  
"Zell. You really have a knack for the dramatic," Squall stated as he wiped at his glasses and then slipped them on.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The room echoed with laughter as the girls continued their scheming. Selphie sat down on her parent's couch and covered her face. Her body shook with the fits of laughter her friends had induced.  
  
"Oh poor Squall," Her voice cracked. "He has no idea does he," Her face was bright red.  
  
"Not at all," Rinoa answered in between laughs. "I mean he's looking forward to having the baby but its like pulling teeth to get him to go with me to one of my doctor's appointments. I'm going to have to talk him into going with me to an art gallery or something just so I can turn around and trick him by arriving at a lamaze class," Her voice cracked with laughter.  
  
"That is so awful," Quistis tried to keep her voice even. It took every thing she had to keep from bursting out in laughter.  
  
"He knows nothing about this class," Ellone stated as she covered her mouth with her thin fingers. Rinoa looked up at her with as straight a face as she could muster and shook her head no.  
  
"Are you sure lamaze is a good thing to introduce him to?" Quistis chewed on the tip of a hairpin as she studied Rinoa.  
  
"No not really," Rinoa answered as she poured out her makeup on the table. She took a deep breath.  
  
"MEN," Fujin finally spoke from her place along the wall.  
  
"He's not typical like most men," Rinoa said softly. "He's...he's...um..."  
  
"DIFFERENT," Fujin finished.  
  
"In a good way!" Rinoa tossed a tube of lipstick at her and stuck out her tongue playfully. Fujin caught the flying object and eyed it suspiciously. "That'll match your complexion nicely." Fujin shot her an unsure look. "What?"  
  
Fujin stared at her sternly and then let her arms fall to her side. A smile pulled at her lips. "I have no complexion," She waved the lipstick around and then threw it back.  
  
"So is Zell the kind of boyfriend to surprise you with gifts or is he the type to invite you over to watch sports and then offer you nachos?" Selphie asked to change the subject.  
  
"You're being nosy," Rinoa said under her breath.  
  
"No I'm not," Selphie insisted as she stared at Fujin. "I just can't picture Zell being romantic. I can't really picture him being anything but rambunctious....Come on Fujin. Just tell us just a little bit?"  
  
"NEVER KISS AND TELL," Fujin answered as she frowned at the yellow dress she had to wear.  
  
"No Fujin! Tell us something! Please?" Selphie begged.  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Roger that," Selphie replied somewhat set back.  
  
"Oh get over it," Quistis teased her. "What are you worried about Fujin's relationships for? You're getting married today."  
  
"So. Its in my nature to be inquisitive," Selphie chimed as she sat up straight.  
  
"Can you even spell that?" Quistis teased.  
  
"Why yes I can. And right now I wish to I-N-Q-U-I-R-E about your L-O- V-E L-I-F-E." Selphie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.  
  
Quistis's jaw dropped. "I, for your information, am too involved with grading papers and training cadets to lead any kind of life outside of my work."  
  
"Mmm hmm, sure. You're keeping him a secret right?" Selphie teased.  
  
"If she is she has her reasons," Ellone piped up. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. She looked to the floor.  
  
"Ooh, someone has a secret boyfriend," Rinoa managed to say before Selphie.  
  
"Who is it?" Selphie asked.  
  
"No one. I didn't say I had one," Ellone looked uneasily at Quistis. "Oh my gosh we are getting nothing done!" Ellone laughed as she blew on her freshly painted nails. "The wedding starts in an hour and a half!"  
  
"Has that much time really passed?" Selphie asked as she looked for a clock.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin stated.  
  
"You guys! We still have to finish doing each other's hair and makeup!" Selphie cried out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Laguna watched quietly as last minute adjustments were made to the wedding decorations. From his spot under a generous shade tree he had a perfect view of what was going on at the small church. He leaned against the tree's rough trunk and closed his eyes. A cool breeze stirred his hair and the grass around him. In his hands he cradled one of the best gifts anyone had ever given him. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the book that contained pictures of Squall and Ellone when they were little. He then turned back to her form as she too watched the preparations.  
  
"I should've realized back at Squall's wedding who you were. Its quite interesting that you're the same man that came to my house so long ago looking for a special little girl that wasn't even yours." She smiled warmly. "Speaking of special girls, I think I need to get back to my apartment. I believe mine is still trying to prepare herself for her wedding."  
  
Laguna nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," She answered as she walked opposite the church to where Balamb Garden rested on the edge of town. Laguna watched her go for only an instant and then turned back to his newly acquired treasure. Kiros and Ward, who'd been standing not far off joined him. "You know everything that's happened is really quite interesting."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kiros asked.  
  
"Everything," Laguna jumped up to his feet and looked around. "Us. Our military careers, the cliff incident, Winhill, Balamb Garden," He motioned to the enormous airship less than a mile away. "The first sorceress war that led to the second sorceress war, which altered time and in turn took the second sorceress back to the time of the first war." Kiros and Ward stared at each other blankly. "Don't you guys see the opportunity?" Laguna fumbled in his pocket for a pin and then began scribbling in the back of the book Edea had given him.  
  
"We think you've lost it," Kiros said bluntly.  
  
"Well you're wrong," Laguna assured him. "This would make a fabulous story if someone could present it correctly. I mean, everything we've been through. Our military careers led us to that cliff, that cliff separated us, we were rejoined and went on a quest to find Elle, which by the way landed us in Esthar, thrust us onto the front lines of the first sorceress war, made me the leader of the strongest world power," He took a quick breath, "Which kept me away from Winhill long enough for Squall to be born and sent away without my knowledge that he was even conceived, just so we could meet him just in time to face the second sorceress war, only to defeat her and realize that it was her that transferred her powers Edea Kramer twenty years prior to now, which in turn was fuel for the second war before the first ever ended." Kiros held up a hand to stop him.  
  
"I'm sure whatever it is that you just said will make a great story. How about you just scribble down some notes and write it out so I can read it. Right now however, we have a wedding to attend." Laguna smiled at his friends and then looked down the hill.  
  
"You guys really didn't understand all that? Do I really have to write it all out for you?" At Wards flabbergasted expression Laguna sighed. "Good thing I used to be a journalist."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
The early evening sky was a magnificent illustration of nature's beauty. Irvine and Max stood leaning on the church's fence and stared at the light pink whisps of cirrus that seemed to dance across the dark orange sky. Behind them, on the church's playground equipment, what few children were attending the wedding played together.  
  
"Remember back when our only cares were finding dimes to cash in at the cafe?" Max asked as he leaned against the fence.  
  
Irvine smiled at the memory, "Yup. Things have changed a lot since then."  
  
"Yup," Max answered. "This town's goin' nowhere but down." Irvine turned to look at him. "I used to take pride in the fact that I was content in a borin' little community where I knew I could safely raise my family. But things have been goin' downhill fur a long time now. Since before we were born that's for sure."  
  
"What's your plan?" Irvine asked.  
  
Max leaned on the fence and watched the children. "I don't know yet, but we have to get out of here while we can." Irvine stared at him while he waited for him to continue. "There's hardly anyone left here. A few of the older folk, but that's it. I told myself I'd look after them when they couldn't do it for themselves, but I can't keep my kids here. There's not even an elementary school anymore."  
  
"They closed it down?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yup. It went a few months ago. There's nuthin' here. It's worse than when Toby and Isaac were just a few weeks old. At least then we could barter with people and walk to the next town to get supplies. Now, there's not even a next town. Not until Winhill."  
  
"That's at least an eight hour drive," Irvine stated.  
  
"My point exactly. We have to get out of here but I don't know how, or to where we'd go. We don't have a vehicle and we can't make it in a big city. I'd go to Winhill, but what if the same happens there?"  
  
"It won't," Irvine stated. Max shot him a questioning look. "Let's just say I know a man who's makin' it a priority to see to it that Winhill is looked after. You should go there."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"They have plenty of ancient old buildings that could use some repairs so you'd have work, and the florist would be more than happy that Jenny has a green thumb. There's a few other families with children from what I've seen, and there's a school. A lot of older folk live there, but so do a lot of people our age."  
  
"I don't have the means to get there," Max responded.  
  
"Ya have my truck," Irvine answered.  
  
"What will you drive then?"  
  
"I don't have to," Irvine answered. "Besides, I can afford to get a new truck later on." Max smiled faintly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," Irvine pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Papa! Papa!" A two small voices called out. Max and Irvine looked down to see Isaac and Toby looking up at them.  
  
"Time to go," Toby grunted as he pulled at Irvine's sleeve. Irvine smiled in response and lifted his son up.  
  
"I guess it is isn't it," He smiled.  
  
Max picked Isaac up as they started towards the church. In the building's doorway, a short little blonde headed girl motioned for them to hurry.  
  
"Hurry up Pa! They're waitin' for ya!" She called out.  
  
Max grinned. "I'm comin' Sierra."  
  
Irvine stepped through the doorway first and looked at the guests that were already there. It was a small congregation, but it still filled the church nonetheless. When Irvine and Max reached their places, Seifer handed Toby his small pillow that held the rings. Irvine cast Squall and Zell a nervous look and then turned his attention to the end of the aisle. Everyone quieted down whenever Ellone began making her way down he aisle. She was followed by Rinoa and then a rather uncomfortable looking Fujin who appeared to be wearing makeup. Quistis was the last of the bridesmaids to make their way down the aisle. At last Selphie stepped into view. Irvine watched as Cid slowly escorted her down the aisle and to his side. Cid raised her veil and kissed her cheek before he shakily placed her hand in Irvine's. With his heart pounding in his chest, Irvine looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back in response as they directed their attention to the holy man standing beside them. As the man began speaking, Irvine stole a peek at the young woman beside him. He had been looking for her for most of his life and now that he had her with him he was never going to leave her side again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ameli Stoncius - Glad you liked the story I created to make Cid and Edea seem like Selphie's parents. That alone took me hours....  
  
element6 - I would love to be able to make a sequel to final fantasy VIII......  
  
aratcorien - The Raijin bit in end of the last chapter was for you. I was originally thinking it would be Seifer.....who was tagging along hoping for a fight.....but then Raijin seemed to fit the situation better. Plus...I love making him give advice.  
  
Dark Topaz - I believe that was an order..... Are you ordering me around? Okay okay...here you go.  
  
Yukari - You reviewed again! :) I try to update every three to four days because I myself hate reading stories that are only updated every month or every other month. I figure if you're going to put a story up, you might as well be curteous to those who read and review it by updating as regularly as possible.  
  
Barrett Machain - *grins broadly* Thank you. The possibility that Cid and Edea were her parents never crossed your mind but the thought that she might be related to Nikki did? *shudders* Okay.... Anyway, I tried to make the Cid and Edea scene feesable. The hardest part was figuring out when Ellone was at the orphanage....and when Edea got on that white SeeD ship.  
  
Verdanii - :) Thank you and here you go. You're such a loyal reviewer. :)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, there's the last chapter. Hope it didn't let you down. This story turned out to be a lot longer and more interesting than originally planned. I guess it didn't turn out too bad if all of you continued reviewing it. :) The epilogue will be up soon....its almost completely typed. Hope you all enjoyed. 


	23. Little Questions

Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor did Laguna or myself write the story line.....*pouts* Oh well....Toby's mine!  
  
Author's note - Here's the epilogue...the very final chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Little Questions  
  
eight months later.....  
  
He stretched to twist the facet on and then pulled himself up on the sink with his elbows. After a few straining moments he managed to wet his hands, turned the water off and fell back to the floor. Wiping his wet palms off on his pants, he pulled at his loose overall strap. His tongue made its way to the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on fastening the hook on his strap. He narrowed his eyes until it finally clicked in place. Thoroughly pleased with himself, he hurried out of the bathroom and back into the living room.  
  
"Come here," Raijin said as he grabbed Toby from behind and tossed him up in the air. Toby laughed in delight as he came to rest against Raijin's chest.  
  
"Lemme see him," Zell held out his arms and Toby quickly hopped from Raijin's grasp to his. "How'd you do in there?"  
  
"Good," Toby said in a prideful tone at his sense of achievement.  
  
"Alright Little Dude!" Zell paused and eyed him suspiciously. "But did you flush?" Toby giggled at Zell's raised eyebrow. "What about your hands? Did you wash them?"  
  
"Yup," Toby nodded.  
  
"Alright! Good job!" Zell dropped to the ground and rolled onto all fours. Toby laughed out loud as he quickly chased after him and hopped up onto his shoulders. On the couch, Fujin and Seifer watched as the two wrestled in the floor.  
  
"I still don't get what you see in him," Seifer said under his breath.  
  
"DOESN'T MATTER," Fujin answered. Seifer sighed annoyingly and stretched his legs out. Fujin rolled her eye and watched as Zell and Toby continued to wrestle in the middle of the floor.  
  
The doorbell rang briefly and then the door slid open. Everyone in the room paused to see who was entering. Squall stepped inside and looked at everyone that was looking at him. Toby, seeing this as an opportunity to spread his exciting news, quickly left Zell's side and ran up to Squall.  
  
Squall stared down at the small boy in front of him. An awkward silence filled the room as the two stared at each other.  
  
"Guess what!" Toby grinned as he clamped onto Squall's leg. "Mama and Papa said they were bringin' home a baby." Squall smiled faintly at him.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yup," Toby turned to Seifer with a serious expression on his face. "Where do babies come from?" Another awkward silence filled the room as everyone turned to hear Seifer's answer to Toby's inquiry. Seifer sat stunned at first and then grinned.  
  
"Why don't you ask your father, he's the one making all the babies," Seifer answered. Toby seemed to think about his answer for a moment and then looked back at Seifer.  
  
"Ya have ta make babies but ya don't know how?" Toby tilted his head to the side. "How will ya ever be a Papa if ya don't even know how to make them?" Muffled snickers broke the silence as Seifer's jaw dropped.  
  
"Come on," Zell pulled Toby back away from Seifer and fought the urge to break out into an all out smile. Toby followed him silently. Zell started to speak, then covered his mouth and knelt down. Toby stared at him with patient eyes.  
  
"Do you know?" Toby pointed at Zell's chest as he asked.  
  
Zell's face flushed as he looked down at the ground. "Well uh," He rubbed the back of his head. "You see...this is the kind of question you should ask your Pa."  
  
"But he's not here," Toby held up his hands palm side up.  
  
Zell lightly bit his upper lip. "Okay Toby, just don't worry about it."  
  
"But I wanna know," Toby pouted.  
  
Zell looked past him to his audience that seemed to be hanging on his every word while suppressing their laughter. "Well you see, its kinda complicated." Toby gave him a confused look. Zell sighed. "Basically, once you have a mama and papa and they decide the time's right, they go to the hospital and bring home a baby."  
  
Toby seemed to consider the answer and decided to question Squall but stopped when he realized Squall had his glasses off. He walked up to him and stared at his face. Squall narrowed his eyes and looked around before returning his gaze back to the boy.  
  
"You have a stripe too," Toby said as he pointed up at Squall's face. Squall just stared at him. Forgetting completely about his previous interest, Toby continued. "Do you and him have the same stripes cause ya want to be like each other?" The room fell into its third awkward silence of the afternoon as Squall sent Seifer a quick glance. He noticed with some satisfaction that Seifer was dismissing the question by casually taking a drink.  
  
Squall turned back to Toby and slid his glasses back on. "Yeah," He answered. Behind him, Seifer choked on his water and began coughing. Zell paled as the silence set back in. After what seemed like a small eternity, Irvine stepped into his apartment. Toby was quick to run over to him. He hefted him up and held him.  
  
"Papa. Why couldn't I go with you and Mama to pick out the baby?" Toby asked innocently. Irvine shot him a baffled look and then stared at Zell who was rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Irvine grinned down at his son who could barely contain his excitement. He held on tightly to the small boy's hand as he tried to run on ahead. Irvine stopped him outside the infirmary door and turned him so that they faced each other.  
  
"Now when we get in there ya have to be quiet," Irvine warned.  
  
"But," Toby started. Irvine held up a finger and silenced him.  
  
"Your Mama's tired and so it the baby."  
  
"If Mama's sleepy why won't she go home?" Toby asked.  
  
"Because the doctor says she has to stay here for another night," Irvine answered.  
  
"But I miss her," Toby whined.  
  
"She misses ya too," Irvine assured him. "Let's go see her."  
  
The doors slid open as the two stepped through. Dr. Kadowaki only looked up for an instant as they stepped into Selphie's room. Toby immediately pulled out of Irvine's grasp and hurried over to her bedside. He climbed up in the chair next to her and his eyes went wide. Selphie smiled.  
  
"Hey there," She ran her fingers through his reddish-blonde hair.  
  
"Mama," Toby started to climb up in the bed with her but Irvine caught him by his waist. Toby stared at the pink bundle in her arms with fascination.  
  
"Her name's Jace," Selphie said as he leaned closer. "She's your baby sister." Toby looked at her when she spoke but then redirected his attention to the baby. He strained to get a better look.  
  
"Will she get to come home with ya?" He asked.  
  
"First thing tomorrow morning," Selphie answered.  
  
"Yay!" Toby cried out and then covered his mouth. Selphie laughed lightly. Toby watched as Selphie handed Jace to Irvine. He sat down in the chair as Irvine sat down next to him. Irvine smiled as Toby hesitantly reached up and brushed her blanket back to see her face. "Papa?"  
  
"What is it?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Can we go home now?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can go to bed," Toby's eyes pleaded with him. Irvine shot Selphie a confused look.  
  
"But why? Its not even dark out."  
  
"So mornin' will come and Mama and Jace can come home!" Irvine and Selphie looked at each other and smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yukari - Thank you so much. Your review means so much to me. As I think I said in the last round of shout outs, I write to entertain. Although my stories are for the most part generally simple, I try to keep my readers happy.  
  
Dark Topaz - That depends on the request.....which story do you want to see next?  
  
Verdanii - 2700!!! Whoa! I haven't hit a hundred yet. But I'm workin' on it. lol  
  
element6 - I like your reasoning. No Nikki's not going to ruin the wedding. Although I seriously considered it. Enough's enough though. I say we give Irvine a break.  
  
aratcorien - In an odd way, the Seifer/Toby tidbits were because of you too. Not sure why....how do you influence my writing? As far as the Fujin and makeup...I don't even want to think about that. And lastly, the Laguna scene. It was completely different from what I set out to do...but then I thought it'd be neat to hint that he wrote the Final Fantasy VIII storyline. You know....write what you know? hehe....last time I did that Toby had a seizure.....  
  
ameli stoncius - Yes you're a good muse. And although I don't realize the amount of care that I put into stories.....I do devote a lot of time to them. It's for you readers. I get more from hearing that you guys are enjoying what you read than I do writing them for my own benefit. I mean I have about a dozen stories floating around in my head...why not share them to make people happy?  
  
That's it.....this story's all over. I really appreciate all of you that supported it and me. It really means a lot. Thanks. 


End file.
